<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Июльские грозы by Yohanan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809740">Июльские грозы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohanan/pseuds/Yohanan'>Yohanan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohanan/pseuds/Yohanan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов (переваливающих за этот формат) о первом знакомстве Мустанга и Хоукай, о первой любви и тёплых совместных вечерах, о выживании в Ишваре, о родственных душах, темноте и о мечтах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Раскалённая вечность.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back in time: where I could hold you tight,<br/>Where I could call you mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Горячее солнце маленького городишки на юге страны светило из-под робких, даже редких белых облаков, лениво уплывающих за горизонт. Стрекотание кузнечиков и, кажется, цикад, назойливо раздражало слух; горячий песок нещадно жёг ноги, а запах зелёной сочной травы приятно щекотал нос.</p><p>В этом году погода в июне радовала — жаркие деньки, яркие грозы и проливные дожди были им двоим лишь на радость — можно было позволить себе проводить вместе чуть больше времени, прячась в пыльной уютной библиотеке в непогоду и скрываясь в тени высоких деревьев у прохладной лесной реки. <em>«Своих»</em> мест у них было много: от уютно устроенного Ризой домашнего чердака до маленького лесного шалаша, самолично сооружённого Роем.</p><p>Они проводили вместе всё своё свободное время: как только усталый Бертольд, тяжело выдыхая, махал рукой в сторону двери и бросал короткое «можешь идти», Рой мчался на чердак — место, где чаще всего можно было встретить Ризу, наводившую там чистоту и уют. Раньше это было пыльное и грязное заброшенное много лет назад помещение, куда однажды, ведомый любопытством, забрался Рой. Множество книг, которые по какой-то причине не были перемещены в библиотеку, старые игрушки, покрытые толстым слоем пыли, пауки, свившие паутину в каждом углу, старые деревянные комоды, полки и ещё много уже ненужных хозяину дома мелочей. Но самым главным, что поразило Роя, было нечто большое, накрытое чёрной плотной тканью; оно стояло у круглого застеклённого окна. С таинственным придыханием мальчик осторожно стянул ткань и увидел старый телескоп, с которого постепенно уже начала слезать краска, а стекло оказалось изрядно поцарапано, но это совсем не мешало маленькому Мустангу под покровом ночи пробираться на чердак и глядеть на звёзды — мальчик понимал, что прибор был «расстроен», поскольку изображение иногда плыло, когда нужно было рассмотреть поближе какие-то небесные объекты (Рой пытался увидеть другую галактику — Андромеду, картинку которой нашёл в книжке из библиотеки Хоукаев). Поведав о своей тайной находке Ризе, Рой удивился тому, что девочка ни разу не была на этом старом чердаке. С тех пор, как дочь Бертольда узнала о нём, чердак начал преображаться на глазах. Иногда, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, Рой тоже ей помогал: подметал, переставлял комоды, протирал поверхности влажными тряпками, разбирал завалы уже ненужных старых вещей. Пауков снимала Риза, паутины сметала тоже она — по какой-то необъяснимой причине Мустанг страшно боялся этих восьмилапых тварей и был готов спрятаться за спину своей защитницы с метлой (девочка осторожно снимала насекомых и отпускала их на улицу под писки и вопли Роя:<em> «Просто убей их, Риза, зачем ты их выпускаешь? Они же опять вернутся!»</em>. Тогда девочка отвечала: <em>«Вернутся — снова выпровожу. Ну что ты как маленький, они совсем не страшные»</em>).</p><p>Сам Бертольд, казалось, и не подозревал, что у него происходит в доме: он был отрешён, зарыт в книги, угрюм и совсем не разговорчив. Он мало обращал внимания на Ризу, сфокусировавшись на Мустанге, которому хотел передать все свои накопленные за долгие годы знания. Рой Мустанг пришёл в дом Хоукаев в возрасте десяти лет — активный, сообразительный, с горящими глазами, которые так и жаждали знаний, а Риза, полдня пропадавшая в школе, жутко ревновала мальчика к отцу, который теперь и вовсе не смотрел на неё. Риза думала, что если будет прилежно учиться, делать уроки в срок, то покажет отцу, что она тоже ничем не хуже этого зазнайки Роя Мустанга, который вечерами в библиотеке обкладывается книгами и не вылазит оттуда до самой ночи. Ризе было удивительно видеть, что такой мальчишка, как он, имеет подобную стойкость; Рой глотал алхимическую литературу и даже не жаловался, он упорно выдерживал назойливые наставления Бертольда и его «экзамены», которые всегда имели какой-то подвох. Одноклассники Ризы были не такие — чаще всего они ленились, дерзили учителям (сказать по правде, Рой тоже дерзил Бертольду, но совсем в крайних случаях; вспыльчивый алхимик не терпел хамства, особенно от каких-то детей, поэтому Мустанг получал наказание всякий раз, когда осмеливался показать свои зубы: чаще всего уважаемый мистер Хоукай заставлял мальчика рисовать сотню алхимических кругов разной сложности, а затем всё это смывать) и совсем не хотели учиться, лишь катались на велосипедах, дрались и докучали девчонкам. Мустанг был другим. Первое время Ризе казалось, что здесь есть какой-то подвох, но позже она поняла, что мальчик действительно хочет перенять алхимические знания её отца.</p><p>Она взаимно игнорировали друг друга целый год. Отправной точкой их дружбы послужил тот день, когда Бертольд Хоукай решил увековечить свои алхимические исследования на спине собственной дочери. Это был особенный день для Ризы, она, наконец, сделает что-то важное для своего отца; это был жест огромного доверия со стороны Бертольда, и девочка была счастлива до безумия, позабыв про то, что данный процесс обязательно должен сопровождаться болью. «Это не страшно, — твердила она себе, сидя на высоком деревянном стуле и нервно болтая ногами. — Это честь для меня. Я должна справиться, я не могу оплошать перед отцом». Мистер Хоукай подготавливал чернила и краску. От вида нескольких игол у девочки закружилась голова, вдруг сильно-сильно захотелось убежать прочь, но она заставила себя натянуть на губы улыбку и унять дрожь в коленях. Ей нечего бояться, отец выбрал её для этой роли. Она должна гордиться — секрет огненной алхимии будет запечатлён на её спине — невероятная честь.</p><p>В этот день занятия Роя закончились раньше, чем обычно, и мальчик был отправлен восвояси, поэтому в комнате, кроме отца и дочери, не было больше никого. Ласточки за окном летали низко-низко, извещая о приближающейся непогоде. Ризе нравился их свист, он означал приход весны. Когда отец подошёл к ней, девочка послушно, без слов, стянула с себя свитер и опустила голову, сжав зубы. Когда игла вошла в кожу в первый раз, из горла Ризы непроизвольно вырвался вскрик. Она стыдливо закусила губу почти до крови — пусть эта боль отвлекает её от другой, всепоглощающей чёрной боли, разливающейся по спине. Первые мгновения, когда иглы с чернилами протыкали плоть, возникало ощущение, что под кожу вливается раскалённое жидкое пламя — лава, что это она так нещадно жжётся внутри, оставляя ожоговые полосы. Ризе хотелось кричать, но она не могла подвести отца, который на неё положился, ей просто необходимо было вытерпеть это испытание. Сколько прошло часов, сколько раз игла входила в её кожу на спине, сколько недовольных высказываний отца она выслушала («Не двигайся», «Прекрати скулить, это отвлекает», «Не трясись»), Риза не считала — всё это потонуло в бесконечном крике ласточек за окном. Ей хотелось и самой стать, как эти птицы, — взмыть в небо навстречу холодному весеннему ветерку… Когда всё закончилось, оранжевый раскалённый солнечный диск уже скрылся за горизонтом, оставив после себя грязно-малиновый закат.</p><p>— Можешь одеваться, — сказал Бертольд, наводя порядок на своём рабочем столе. — И не спи сегодня на спине.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивнула Риза. — Доброй ночи, отец.</p><p>Но он ей не ответил — уткнулся в собственные записи, натянув на нос очки, и громко засопел, словно был чем-то недоволен. На ватных, почти негнущихся ногах девочка проследовала к себе в комнату, зубы её были всё ещё сомкнуты — спина горела, пульсировала, хотелось с разбегу прыгнуть в холодную реку или высокий сугроб. Но её ждала только влажная от сырости постель.</p><p>Через час небо почернело совсем, и с открытого окна раздались звуки первых раскатов грома. Дождь начался не сразу. Риза затуманенным от боли взглядом, словно в гипнозе, наблюдала за вспышками молний, бесновавшихся вдалеке, в поле: причудливые голубые зигзаги напоминали ей о вспышках алхимии, когда отец или Рой прикладывали руки к преобразовательному кругу. Риза не услышала, как дверь в её комнату протяжно скрипнула — дождь, как по щелчку пальцев, стеной полился с неба. Хотелось плакать, но и слёз не было.</p><p>— Ри-иза-а, — послышался настойчивый шёпот.</p><p>Она не обернулась. Ей казалось, что прямо сейчас не было ничего важнее, кроме этой боли у неё на спине, которой она, чёрт возьми, гордилась, потому что отец выбрал её. Но тогда почему было так обидно?</p><p>— Э-эй, — снова этот шёпот, но уже совсем близко, почти под ухом; девочка вздрогнула, подняла всё тот же затуманенный болью взгляд и встретилась с тёмными удивлённо-испуганными глазами Роя Мустанга. Он нервно крутил что-то в руке и смотрел то себе под ноги, то совсем стеснительно, даже как-то робко, на Ризу. Она молча ждала, пока он скажет ещё что-то. — Ты… ты в порядке?</p><p>Говорить было трудно — в горле пересохло настолько, что из него вырвались не слова, а сплошные хрипы, смешанные с сипением. Рой непонимающе отпрянул назад: Риза видела, как в его глазах плещется паника. Мальчик быстро развернулся и шмыгнул за дверь как раз в тот момент, когда очередной тяжёлый раскат грома прозвучал совсем рядом. Риза сипло вздохнула — ну и пусть. Что он вообще здесь забыл? Читал бы свои книжки в библиотеке, и всё. Зачем он к ней пришёл? Однако не прошло и пяти минут, как назойливый ночной посетитель вновь вернулся, но теперь уже с металлической кружкой, доверху наполненной водой. Он осторожно присел подле девочки и протянул ей кружку.</p><p>— Держи.</p><p>Маленькая Хоукай с долей недоверия взяла кружку и посмотрела на воду: с виду она была обычная — прозрачная, без всяких примесей. Это не было похоже на какую-то шутку. Неужели он просто принёс ей воды? Риза с осторожностью сделала первый глоток и с удивлением обнаружила, что вода имеет совершенно обычный вкус. С жадностью вцепившись в металлическую холодную кружку, девочка опустошила её в пару мгновений.</p><p>— Я видел, что мистер Хоукай сделал, — тихо шепнул мальчик, отводя глаза в сторону. — Мне очень жаль, что алхимия приносит столько страданий…</p><p>Ризе было десять, а Рою двенадцать. Ей захотелось возмутиться, что она горда принять эту метку, что она счастлива быть полезной отцу, но почему-то вместо этого девочка заплакала, закрыв ладошками лицо. Сквозь открытое окно в комнату ворвался холодный ветер, смешанный с каплями дождя. Рой поспешил закрыть ставни и занавесить плотны синие шторы: маленькие острые плечи девочки содрогались от беззвучных рыданий. По правде, Мустангу никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с плачущими девчонками, и он совершенно не знал, что делать: остановился в растерянности перед Ризой, затем присел на колено и осторожно коснулся ладонью её плеча. «Что ж, нужно действовать наугад», — подумал он.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего? Ну хочешь я… — он крепко задумался, вспоминая, что может сделать такого весёлого и забавного, чтобы развеселить плачущую девочку. — Сейчас! — догадка пришла сама собой — и через минуту на деревянном полу красовался уже готовый кривой круг преобразования. Рой снова открыл ставни, чтобы дождь ещё сильнее хлынул в комнату: чем больше воды, тем лучше!</p><p>Хлопнув в ладоши, мальчик приложил их к мокрому полу и крепко зажмурился, представляя, что хочет преобразовать из этих капель воды. Через секунду на их месте появилась маленькая изящная ледяная птичка (Мустанг не был орнитологом, поэтому вышло непохоже ни на одну из существующих птиц). Мальчик довольно посмотрел на своё творение и обернулся к Хоукай, которая теперь сидела, поджав колени, и пусто смотрела в стену напротив; из её глаз всё ещё текли слёзы.</p><p>— Посмотри, — Рой аккуратно взял девочку за руку, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. — Я пытался сделать что-то вроде ласточки, которых у нас так много, но… вышло плохо, — он смущённо указал на ледяную птичку, сидящую на такой же ледяной жёрдочке. — Если честно, я знаю одно место, где можно найти гнездо ласточки. Я гулял около леса и случайно на него наткнулся. Хочешь, мы завтра туда сходим?</p><p>Риза подумала, что алхимия, занимающаяся созиданием, — прекрасна. По крайней мере ледяная ласточка Роя была прекрасна.</p><p>— Я принесу ещё попить, хорошо? — Рой быстро умчался за новой порцией воды, прихватив с собой металлическую кружку. Он вернулся быстро, притащив мокрое чистое полотенце. Риза вяло посмотрела на мальчика и почему-то улыбнулась.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказала она, благодарно принимая кружку из его рук. — Ласточка… Она мне нравится.</p><p>Рой улыбнулся так широко, как это было только возможно. Его алхимию похвалили! Мистер Бертольд не тратил слова на похвалу для Роя, потому что считал, что стараний мальчика недостаточно — никогда недостаточно, ведь алхимия, по словам учителя, требовала равноценного обмена (получаешь столь же много, сколько и даёшь, а отдавать нужно было не мало, если он хотел хоть чему-то научиться). Риза всегда была для юного Мустанга маленькой загадкой — такая же хмурая и неразговорчивая, как и её отец, но, в отличие от мистера Бертольда, от неё можно было увидеть редкую искреннюю улыбку (если обращать хоть каплю внимания, а Рой обращал, потому что хотел с ней подружиться — в этом маленьком городе было очень трудно найти друзей).</p><p>— Ну и гроза нынче, — ощущая неловкость, пробормотал Мустанг, кидая взгляд на маленький шторм за окном. Риза кивнула, допив очередную кружку воды и посмотрела на холодное полотенце в руках мальчика. — Это… — он почесал затылок. — Я подумал, что тебе, наверное, больно… Мне показалось, что оно может помочь. Но тебе, наверное, нужно будет снять свитер, — Рой подумал: хорошо, что в темноте не видно его до жути покрасневших щёк.</p><p>Риза тоже смутилась, отвернулась и осторожно начала снимать свитер, крепко сжимая зубы, — было больно. Вновь раздался раскат грома, сотрясая дом; птичка, сотворённая из дождевой воды, медленно таяла, капая на пол и возвращаясь в своё первичное состояние. Сорочка на спине пропиталась следами крови, которые в точности повторяли круг преобразования огненной алхимии — Рой ужаснулся тому, что сотворил мистер Бертольд. «Это слишком, — подумал мальчик. — Даже для учителя…»</p><p>— Сейчас я положу полотенце, — предупредил Рой и аккуратно опустил холодную ткань поверх сорочки девочки — она коротко пискнула и закрыла рот ладошкой. — Тише-тише, всё будет хорошо, — ласково прошептал он и, подумав, погладил девочку по коротким (неожиданно мягким) светлым волосам, решив, что сейчас ей нужна поддержка и какое-то отвлечение. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе что-нибудь? Да? — он дождался короткого кивка и, секунду поразмышляв, продолжил. — Когда я был совсем маленьким, моя… мать решила, что мне нужны друзья, и отдала меня в музыкальный кружок. «Найдёшь товарищей и заодно научишься играть на чём-нибудь», — сказала она мне и ушла на работу, оставив меня совершенно одного в большом новеньком помещении. Я должен был разобраться, на чём хочу играть.</p><p>— И что ты выбрал? — тихо спросила Риза — она впервые за вечер проронила что-то больше, чем короткое «спасибо».</p><p>— Хм… — промычал Рой, хитро улыбаясь. — Гитара, фортепиано или скрипка. Как ты думаешь, на чём я играю?</p><p>Риза оглядела Роя с ног до головы и прикинула, на чём он может играть. Он выглядел совсем просто, как обычный мальчишка, поэтому в голову не шло ничего, кроме типичной гитары. Почему-то девочка не могла представить Мустанга, сидящего за изящным большим фортепиано, налакированным и блестящим от солнечных лучиков; да и мысль о нём же, держащим в руке скрипку и играющим какую-то красивую утончённую мелодию, тоже почему-то была нелепой.</p><p>— Гитара, — решила она и с готовностью посмотрела в озорные чёрные глаза мальчика.</p><p>— Неа. Скрипка!</p><p>— Нет же, — изумилась девочка, забыв, кажется, о боли. — Не верю!</p><p>— Это правда. Я когда-нибудь покажу тебе, обещаю!</p><p>Они просидели почти до рассвета: Рой рассказывал какие-то глупые истории из своей детства, чтобы отвлечь девочку от мыслей о сегодняшнем вечере и боли, которую этот вечер принёс. Риза немного успокоилась, а спина, раскалённая болью, постепенно утихла, ровно так же, как и гроза, бесновавшаяся за окном. После этого случая они начали общаться чаще, чем просто «Доброе утро» за столом во время завтрака: после занятий и уже привычного чтения книг в библиотеке (мистер Хоукай полагал, что, по мимо уроков с ним, Рой обязан заниматься самостоятельно) мальчик шёл к Ризе, чтобы рассказать, что нового узнал за сегодня. Она не разбиралась в алхимии слишком хорошо, но ей всё равно было интересно слушать болтовню Мустанга. Периодически он помогал ей готовить ужин — резал всякие овощи, мешал суп или просто сидел за столом, жевал яблоко и о чём-то без умолку трещал. С тех пор, как они подружились, Роя было не заткнуть, но Риза не считала это чем-то плохим.</p><p>Прекратив чураться друг друга, они начали проводить время месте: Рой помогал Ризе в маленьком огороде за домом мистера Хоукая, внезапно обнаружив, что ему нравится копаться в земле, пропалывать грядки с клубникой или луком, поливать подрастающие овощи и перекапывать землю для будущей посадки. Бертольд начала относиться к Рою чуть теплее, словно он стал настоящим членом семьи.</p><p>— Риза! — испуганно прокричал он, подбегая к девочке со спины.</p><p>— Что? — она устало обернулась, утирая со лба пот — солнце сегодня палило нещадно, сжигая плечи, руки и лицо — хотелось лишь сидеть в тени, пить холодную воду с лимоном или вовсе сбежать в лес, где в тени высоких деревьев затаилась маленькая речушка. — Рой, ты придурок! — девочка резко отпрянула и едва не упала на гряду с капустой, потому что придурок-Мустанг, коварно ухмыляясь, швырнул в неё гость червяков. — Идиот!</p><p>Мальчик захохотал и отбежал в сторону, чтобы, если что, ему не досталось от разозлённой Ризы, которая в гневе могла быть опасна.</p><p>— А ну стой!</p><p>— Ты же говорила, что не боишься червяков.</p><p>— Не боюсь, — повторила девочка, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая землю с одежды. — Но это было неожиданно.</p><p>— Ладно тебе, — Рой бесстрашно подошёл к ней и стянул со своей головы старую соломенную шляпу, спасающую от жары. — Пойдём сегодня на речку, — он плюхнул головной убор на светлую макушку Хоукай и сорвал соломинку, сунув её себе в зубы. — Жарко же, — простонал Рой, подняв голову к небу. — Печёт так…</p><p>— Что, прямо сейчас? — девочка поправила шляпу у себя на голове и посмотрела на Мустанга — мальчик был на голову выше, чем она.</p><p>— Можно и сейчас. Помогу тебе с работой и махнём к речке, а? — он с надеждой посмотрел на подругу, подмигнув.</p><p>— Давай, — легко согласилась Хоукай и улыбнулась. Рой улыбнулся в ответ, поправил белую футболку и присел у грядки, чтобы выдёргивать сорняки, наросшие прямо на капусте.</p><p>На речке было хорошо — спрятанная в тени деревьев, она была прохладной, чистой и не очень глубокой. В особо жаркие деньки расслабиться в воде было верхом наслаждения — лесные птицы пели, сидя высоко на кронах деревьев, белки скакали с ветки на ветку, любопытствуя: кто же заглянул к ним сегодня? Редкие солнечные лучики протискивались сквозь густые ветки, и на земле сверкало как будто бы сквозь солнечное решето. Воздух в лесу был наполнен тысячей ароматов: от колокольчиков и хвои до влажного мха и спелой черники. Рой жевал заячью кислицу, пробираясь сквозь ветки — в своей руке он держал руку Ризы, крепко-крепко, аргументируя это тем, что здесь можно легко потеряться.</p><p>— Пришли, — довольно выдохнул он и стянул с себя футболку, небрежно скинув её на первый ближайший пень. — Идём же! Давай!</p><p>Риза заходила в воду осторожно, постепенно привыкая к температуре, в то время как Мустанг с разбега прыгнул в середину речки и теперь плескался и нырял.</p><p>— Чего же ты боишься? Не холодно ведь! — хохотал он.</p><p>— Это тебе не холодно, — стуча зубами, отвечала девочка.</p><p>А потом он надевал на неё свою футболку, чтобы было теплее, и уходил исследовать окрестности леса в поисках ягод. Возвращался Рой всегда с горстью черники или земляники. Риза любила лето за такие беззаботные жаркие дни, когда они с Роем могли целый день пропадать где-то вместе (мистер Хоукай иногда предпочитал проводить несколько дней за собственными исследованиями). Жить стало веселее с тех пор, как они с Мустангом подружились (с того дня они больше никогда не заводили разговор о татуировке на спине у младшей Хоукай).</p><p>Осенью, когда темнеть начинало рано, они предпочитали проводить время на найденном Мустангом чердаке, где уже давно был наведён порядок — кто-то из них даже притащил пледы и маленькие светильники. Рой пытался починить телескоп и найти-таки эту Андромеду с угла обзора их маленького дома. Риза предлагала вытащить телескоп куда-нибудь в поле, где обзор будет шире, но Рой говорил, что так неинтересно. Она пила чай, пока он с умным видом листал астрономическую книгу и вертел в руках старую потёртую звёздную карту.</p><p>— Так много нюансов! — хмурился Мустанг. — Времена года, орбиты…</p><p>Иногда он приходил на чердак совсем тихий, прятал взгляд и держал руки в карманах. «Храбрится», — понимала Риза тут же и подходила к нему вплотную, осторожно беря его за руки. Они были покрыты множествами ссадин — видимо, очередной «экзамен» её отца прошёл не очень успешно доя Роя. «Больно?», — спрашивала она, с жалостью смотря на мальчика. «Нисколько», — отвечал он и отводил взгляд к окну. Но Хоукай знала, что это не так: она молча качала головой, доставала заживляющую мазь и бинтовала своему товарищу руки. Всё это время он сидел, сжав зубы и не издавая ни звука. «Ну что ты, — шептала ему Риза. — Всё хорошо, не расстраивайся, у тебя получится». «Угу», — мычал он, сжимая кулаки. В такие дни мальчик обычно был мрачен. Младшая Хоукай сидела рядом, облокотившись о его спину, и читала мифы древней Греции. Иногда они так и засыпали, сморённые усталостью и жарой: Риза в обнимку с книжкой под боком у Роя.</p><p>Когда Рою исполняется шестнадцать, Риза начинает всерьёз переживать, что совсем скоро он уедет, и их счастливое детство закончится. За лето он становится гораздо выше, и его уже больше нельзя назвать мальчиком. Ризе четырнадцать, и ей неловко. Мустанг только-только вернулся из родного дома, куда ездил навещать приёмную матушку. Короткие волосы успели подрасти с тех пор, как они с Хоукай виделись последний раз два месяца назад. На улице занимался рассвет, и Рой стоял у порога, вдыхал свежий утренний воздух. Позади него клубился туман. Риза проснулась в этот день рано и, сонно потирая глаза, выглянула в окно. Увидев там Мустанга, она смущённо улыбнулась и немного отпрянула от окна. Почувствовав, как покраснели щёки, а сердце пропустило удар, Риза помотала головой, прогоняя эту глупую искреннюю радость. «Приехал! Приехал, приехал!», — билось у неё в голове. Хотелось рассмеяться, выбежать на улицу — прямо так, в белой лёгкой ночнушке, босиком, кинуться ему на шею и обнять, прижаться к груди, поцеловать в щёку, шепнуть, что скучала… Но вместо этого Риза сжала кулачки и тяжело вздохнула. Она не должна вести себя словно глупая влюблённая девчонка — вряд ли Рой одобрит подобное. Собрав свою храбрость в кулак, Риза накинула на плечи лёгкую рубашку и обулась. Её встретила приятная утренняя прохлада и тёплая улыбка Роя, который в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и заключил Хоукай в крепкие объятья. У неё перехватило дыхание. Ризе казалось, что сердце вот-вот выпорхнет из груди, а он, словно издеваясь, провёл ладонью по её спине.</p><p>— Как же я скучал, — выдохнул он ей куда-то в макушку.</p><p>Риза готова была прямо здесь и сейчас провалить под землю или сгореть на месте. Пробормотав что-то отдалённо напоминающее «я тоже», Хоукай потащила его в дом — пить чай. Мустанг тут же принялся рассказывать истории, произошедшие с ним за эти два месяца — его как всегда было не заткнуть, но Ризе и не хотелось — она, чувствуя полное умиротворение, заваривала чай с мелиссой и лимоном.</p><p>Когда вечером Хоукай обнаружила Роя на чердаке, то была несказанно рада тому, что парень не забыл «их» личное любимое место в доме. Он сидел в ворохе мягких старых пледов с кружкой чая в руках и читал книгу при слабом свете догорающей в светильнике свечи. Они наконец могли насладиться временем вместе — Риза села рядом, облокотившись о его плечо (совсем как раньше) и заглянула в книгу.</p><p>— Алхимия, — заключила она.</p><p>— А как же, — вздохнул Рой и захлопнул книгу, подняв облачко пыли. — Я всё ещё плох в алхимии. Мистер Бертольд говорит, что ещё года полтора, и я закончу своё обучение. Он отказывается обучать меня огненной алхимии, считая, что она чрезвычайно опасна и смертоносна. Учитель говорит, что я много смогу добиться и без неё, но… мне кажется, я совсем ничего не умею.</p><p>Риза успокаивающе накрыла его руку своей. Он поднял голову и столкнулся с её полным нежности обожающим взглядом. Рой знал это, потому что у него и самого был такой же взгляд.</p><p>— Не говори так, — твёрдо возразила она. — Я видела, как ты старался и совершенствовал своё мастерство владения алхимией все эти годы. Ты прекрасно его освоил.</p><p>— Да… — не в силах оторваться от её глаз, прошептал Рой. Все проблемы канули в лету.</p><p>Риза замерла. В этот момент сердце застучало ещё быстрее. Они оба замолчали, смотря друг на друга. Рой первым потянулся к её губам. Он выглядел смело, но девушка понимала, что в этот момент он снова храбрится. Когда его губы накрыли её, Ризу словно разорвало изнутри тысячами фейерверков; неловкий, но невероятно нежный поцелуй и не думал превращаться во что-то более откровенное.</p><p>Свеча догорела и потухла, и Рой осторожно отпрянул, притянув Хоукай к себе. Она слышала, как быстро бьётся его сердце, как сбивчиво он дышит и как ухают за окном совы. Погода к вечеру испортилась, и теперь пыльный ветер, отчаянно завывая, бился о застеклённое круглое окно их чердака. Они ничего не говорили друг другу, лишь сидели в объятиях, наслаждаясь этим моментом.</p><p>— Будем зажигать снова? — преодолев комок неловкости, спросил Рой, ослабляя объятья.</p><p>— Не хочу, — тихо ответил Риза. — Давай просто ляжем, а ты расскажешь ещё что-нибудь.</p><p>Она вновь уснули где-то под утро, вновь в тёплых объятьях друг друга, где каждый чувствовал себя защищено и по-домашнему уютно.</p><p>Риза всё ещё училась в школе, где всегда старалась быть самой лучшей, чтобы не расстраивать отца. Ему не должно было быть стыдно за свою дочь. По правде, местные девчонки относились к Хоукай достаточно враждебно: она была умной, но тихой, сдержанной и очень нравилась парням, которым никогда не отвечала взаимностью. Этим она ещё больше цепляла к себе всеобщее внимание, разбивая сердца юным ловеласам. Когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать, произошёл один случай, который, возможно, и определил всю её дальнейшую жизнь. Её одноклассник Симон — высокий крепкий парень, собирающийся в будущем стать государственным алхимиком, решил попытать счастье и позвать Хоукай на свидание. Разумеется, он получил отказ, но не смог с этим смириться.</p><p>— Ты всем отказываешь, — разочарованно протянул он, приобняв Ризу за плечи. — Может быть, тебе нравятся девушки? Да? Я могу это исправить, не переживай, — прошептал он ей на ухо.</p><p>Совершенно ни о чём не заботясь, Риза со всей силы ударила парня в нос. Двое его верных дружков, стоящих с велосипедами чуть в стороне, ахнули. У Симона потекла кровь: он схватился рукой за нос и с ненавистью посмотрел на Хоукай, прорычав:</p><p>— Ах ты сука!.. — парень схватил её за волосы, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. — Ты за это ответишь, поняла?</p><p>Краем уха она услышала резкий звук торможения велосипеда, писк звонка и глухой удар о землю. В следующую секунду в лицо Симона впечатался чей-то кулак, и парень то ли от неожиданности, то ли от силы удара упал пятой точкой на землю. Его дружки — Лиам и Патрик бросили свои велосипеды в траву и подбежали к товарищу, помогая тому подняться. Риза обернулась и встретилась с обеспокоенным взглядом Роя: его синий старый велосипед с облупившейся краской валялся на земле, маленькая тканевая сумочка теперь лежала в пыли рядом. «Он ехал на рынок», — догадалась Риза.</p><p>— Ты… Ты же… Мустанг, да? — прохрипел Симон. — Тот самый неудачник, который учиться алхимии у этого безумца Хоукая.</p><p>Рой ничего не ответил — он всегда был излишне импульсивен, поэтому сразу бросился на Симона с кулаками. Когда он повалил блондина землю, Патрик и Лиам, схватив сухие палки, валяющиеся в траве, подскочили к беззащитной спине Мустанга и готовы были замахнуться для парочки сильных ударов. В голове Ризы словно что-то щёлкнуло — она, думая лишь о том, что Рой сейчас абсолютно беззащитен перед этими двумя, быстро оказалась напротив них и, выставив руки перед собой, приняла удар на себя. Лиам и Патрик изумлённо отошли от Хоукай, бросив палки. Они не ожидали, что девочка бросится защищать этого чокнутого Мустанга. Рой, между тем, отпустил Симона и поднялся с земли. Они встали спина к спине: Рой готов был защищать Ризу до самого конца, а Риза — его. Возможно, ещё в этот момент она для себя всё решила.</p><p>— Идёмте, — плюнув на землю, рыкнул Симон. — Подальше от этих сумасшедших.</p><p>Кровь всё ещё звенит в ушах, адреналин бегает по венам, а Мустанг укоризненно и до ужаса напугано смотрит на неё с немым вопросом: «Ты в порядке?». Руки ноют от боли — они лишь немного покраснели, ничего страшного, зато у Мустанга подбит глаз и содрана щека, оттуда медленно сочится кровь. Они стоят друг напротив друга посреди пыльной жаркой улицы, вокруг — тишина, нарушаемая лишь трещанием цикад, в воздухе витает запах свежей травы и горячих резиновых покрышек.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделала?</p><p>— Я хотела защитить тебя, — заявляет она и с удивлением обнаруживает, как твёрд её голос.</p><p>— Дурочка!</p><p>— Дурак! — обиженно парирует она и скрещивает руки на груди.</p><p>— Эй, — мягче произносит Рой и осторожно касается рукой её плеча. — Пойдём домой, а?</p><p>Но домой они не идут. Риза ведёт его под большой раскидистый дуб на окраине города, стоящий в бескрайнем высоком поле. Синий облезший велосипед остаётся похоронен под колосьями сочной травы, а Рой усаживается к корням огромного дерева, наблюдая, как Риза собирает полевые цветы, разросшиеся здесь в невероятном количестве: они все разные по цвету, размеру и форме, и через несколько минут в руках Хоукай наблюдается уже охапка самых разных цветов от колокольчиков до незабудок. Она садится рядом с Мустангом, который нагло выхватывает из большой охапки одну полевую ромашку и начинает срывать лепестки один за другим, приговаривая:</p><p>— Любит, не любит… Любит, не любит…</p><p>— Рой, — она смущённо пихает его в бок.</p><p>— Любит! — торжественно возвещает он, срывая последний лепесток.</p><p>— Рой! — лицо Ризы заливается краской.</p><p>— Что? — он довольно смотрит на девушку. — Скажешь, что ромашка врёт?</p><p>Она смущённо молчит, опустив взгляд на цветы.</p><p>— Риза…</p><p>Она поднимает голову и встречается с его взглядом. Хоукай решает, что не найдёт слов, чтобы ответить Рою, поэтому, чтобы выразить свои чувства, она касается своими губами его, едва не роняя все собранные ранее цветы. Ей кажется, что она может вечно его целовать, и плевать, что оба задыхаются от нехватки воздуха, она и умереть вот так вот готова, лишь бы рядом с ним. Секунды, что тянется её ответ, оборачиваются в раскалённую июльским солнцем вечность. Она цвета горячего песка и оранжевого неба, окрашенного закатом. Пахнет эта вечность охапкой полевых цветов.</p><p>Она плетёт из них венок и вооружает на голову Рою. Он, подумав с секунду, срывается в высокую траву, словно ныряя в речку. Мустанг возвращается быстро — и в его руках те же цветы, что были и у Ризы. Он садится по-турецки и начинает под удивлённый взгляд Хоукай… плести венок. Получается у парня не хуже, и он гордо опускает своё творение на светлую макушку Ризы.</p><p>— Для моей королевы, — Рой галантно улыбается и склоняется в полушутливом поклоне, прикрывая на секунду глаза.</p><p>Риза отводит от него смущённый взгляд, чувствуя, как щёки предательски краснеют.</p><p>— Королеве нужен король, разве нет? — собирая всю свою смелость и преодолевая стеснение, шепчет она, поднимая на мальчишку взгляд и встречаясь с его хитрыми, искрящимися чёрными глазами.</p><p>Он деловито кивает, хотя кончики ушей Мустанга ярко-красные, что выдает юного алхимика с лихвой. Рой тянет руку к затылку и аккуратно поправляет цветочный венок, не отводя взгляда от лица Хоукай.</p><p>— Тогда я буду твоим королём, — шепчет он, и серце Ризы волнительно пропускает пару ударов. </p><p>Эти его шутливые слова почему-то вдруг кажутся страшно серьёзными. Но Хоукай глупо улыбается, ей всё равно, как она выглядит со стороны, потому что в глазах Мустанга столько нежности и очарования, что они готовы вот-вот растопить сердце. И Риза совершенно не против. Она с лёгким удивлением, наконец, кое-что осознаёт и растерянно касается венка. </p><p>— Меня мать научила много лет назад, — отвечает Рой на немой вопрос в глазах Ризы и легко улыбается.</p><p>Они возвращаются домой счастливые и ничего не объясняют растерянному и удивлённому Бертольду.</p><p>Когда Рою исполняется восемнадцать, он уезжает в военную академию, чтобы в будущем стать государственным алхимиком, да и ситуация на границах Аместриса резко обостряется. Риза не плачет, прощаясь с ним, потому что знает, что собирается делать дальше. Через два года бесконечных писем он приезжает под вечер, когда Риза находится на рынке. Рой просит мистера Бертольда научить его огненной алхимии, но внезапно натыкается на отвращение со стороны учителя: он не желает ничему учить армейскую шавку.</p><p>Риза возвращается домой после заката солнца, оставляет велосипед у крыльца и встречает в гостиной плачущего Роя и мёртвого отца. У неё не остаётся ни капли сомнений: её больше ничего не держит. Похороны мелькают в памяти мутным чёрным пятном. Рой скомкано и отрывисто рассказывает ей о последних словах мистера Бертольда: о той самой татуировке на спине Ризы, о просьбе приглядывать за ней и о мольбе не использовать силы огненной алхимии во зло. Этим же вечером она обнажает перед ним спину; они вновь сидят на чердаке, как в старые добрые времена, но только теперь они уже далеко не дети — Рой перерисовывает в кожаный чёрный блокнот круг с гексаграммой, треугольники стихий, саламандру и переплетающихся василисков. Отдельную страницу занимает текст, также вытатуированный на спине Хоукай. Мысли плывут по течению, с последним написанным словом Рой роняет карандаш на пол и застывает на месте: перед глазами, словно наяву, вспыхивает картинка из детства: дрожащая от слёз маленькая Риза, пропитанная кровью сорочка и ледяная ласточка. Мустанг внезапно для самого себя сгребает сидящую девушку в охапку и крепко прижимает к себе со спины. Он утыкается лбом ей в плечо и зажмуривает глаза. С каждым ударом сердце словно разрывается вновь и вновь: он знает, что должен покинуть её, она знает, что ему нужно ехать, но они оба не хотят отпускать друг друга. Рой цепляется за неё как за спасительный круг, она — тоже. Их объятия — отчаянные, рваные, словно бы последние. Риза позволяет себе разрыдаться у него на груди, он же позволяет себе гладить её по волосам, плечам и спине, шептать успокаивающий бред и словно маленького ребёнка покачивать в своих руках. Когда слёз больше не остаётся, она замолкает, лишь коротко всхлипывая. Рой осторожно кладёт девушку на их старую импровизированную постель, ложится рядом, всё ещё крепко держа Хоукай в объятиях. Какое-то время они не разговаривают — просто лежат, ощущая тепло друг друга. Им это сейчас необходимо — почувствовать, что они не одиноки, что они есть хотя бы друг у друга.</p><p>— Я сдам экзамен на государственного алхимика, — говорит он. — Я хочу сделать эту страну лучше.</p><p>— Хорошо, — её голос абсолютно безжизненный и надломленный.</p><p>— Я… за тобой обязательно вернусь. Ты мне веришь? — с горячностью шепчет он, крепче прижимая её к себе.</p><p>— Верю, — отвечает она и целует его в уголок губ. — Расскажи что-нибудь.</p><p>И он начинает без умолку болтать и рассказывать истории из детства. Если честно, Риза уверена, что почти половина из них — выдумка Роя, чтобы впечатлить её. Она не в обиде на него. Это в какой-то степени даже мило. Хоукай засыпает под его голос, а он ещё некоторое время слушает её размеренное дыхание и наслаждается этим до ужаса ценным моментом, вглядывается в любимые черты лица, словно пытаясь выжечь в памяти её образ. Морфей забирает в обьятья и Роя — он проваливается в беспокойный сон, где раз за разом умирает в огне, пытаясь разгадать секрет огненной алхимии.</p><p>Риза не просит его не уезжать, не кидается на шею со слезами, не клянётся в вечной любви, и Рой благодарен ей за это. Иначе он просто не справился бы. Он уходит на рассвете, чтобы успеть на первый же поезд до Централа. Крепкие обьятья и прощальный поцелуй — это всё, на что им хватает времени. Стоит прохладное утро, бледно-жёлтый рассвет рисует на небе узоры. Риза упорно сдерживает слёзы, когда он, не оборачиваясь, скрывается за густым туманом. Хоукай не сомневается, что Рой быстро расшифрует записи её отца. Возможно, эти знания станут его дорожкой наверх, к той цели, которую отчаянно требует сердце будущего огненного алхимика.</p><p>С той же твёрдостью, с которой она защищала Роя от Патрика и Лиама, Риза подаёт документы в армию: её решение непоколебимо. Кто-то должен прикрывать спину Роя Мустанга.</p><p>Он пишет ей письма — много писем, иногда даже звонит, но эти разговоры обычно недолгие, неловкие и скомканные. Он рассказывает, что сдал экзамен, и теперь числится государственным алхимиком, рассказывает и том, что успешно разгадал секрет огненной алхимии её отца, и на его основе создал пироперчатки, позволяющие управлять огнём. «Они несовершенны, — смущённо говорит Рой. — Я ещё долго буду постигать азы этой алхимии, но… Надеюсь, у меня всё получится».</p><p>Письма наполнены теплом и любовью, но и это постепенно пропадает, когда его отправляют в Ишвар. Теперь его письма — это короткие кривые записки, извещающие о том, что он жив и здоров. В какой-то момент Мустанг замолкает и вовсе. Риза отбрасывает мысль о его смерти, уверяя себя, что подобного произойти просто не могло. Толком не окончив академию, но уже показав себя как отличного стрелка, Хоукай отправляется на фронт (кадетов последнего курса военной академии отправляли на войну принудительно). Она знает, что придётся убивать, но оказывается не готова спустить курок. Помогает лишь собственная мысль-иллюзия, вспыхнувшая пламенем в развороченном войною разуме: Риза представляет как этот ишварский мужчина целится в спину Роя Мустанга. Она напоминает себе, зачем отправилась сюда.</p><p>Когда она встречает Роя, то видит на его лице глаза убийцы; он смотрит на неё и не верит, смотрит, словно пытается усомниться в реальности происходящего. Риза знает, что у неё точно такие же глаза, Риза знает и то, что перед ней — совершенно разбитый Рой Мустанг, лишь блёклая тень себя прежнего, Риза знает, что здесь и сейчас — нужна ему как воздух, как глоток свежей воды посреди раскалённой солнцем пустыни. Риза знает, что без неё он потеряет себя и уже не сможет вернуться с Ишвара. Риза видит пожирающую его вину — она сгущается рядом с ним, словно тень, и давит непосильной ношей на плечи. Хоукай также понимает, зачем он сюда пошёл, — в первую очередь, чтобы защитить её.</p><p>Ишварские развалины становятся их новым чердаком, белый маскировочный халат заменяет мягкие пледы, вместо чая — горькая вода. Круглое застеклённое окно превращается в разбитую дневной бомбёжкой дыру в стене. Риза больше не читает ему мифы древней Греции (вместо них — устав), а Рой больше не смотрит в телескоп. Да и Ризы и Роя больше нет — их имена стирает война, их заменяют кадет Хоукай и майор Мустанг. В Ишваре красивые алые закаты, но на них невозможно смотреть спокойно, без воспоминаний о пролитой в этих землях крови.</p><p>— Здесь небо другое, — прошептал Рой, когда они лежали на голом полу полуразваленного здания, положив под головы свои маскировочные халаты. Над их головами плыли белёсые лёгкие облака, закрывая звёзды, которых здесь было не счесть — яркие, сверкающие, они соединялись в неизвестные созвездия. Крыши не было — пострадала при атаке этого сектора, поэтому вид открывался шикарный (только наслаждаться им было никак).</p><p>— Да, — тихо ответила Риза, лежащая на спине. Здесь и сейчас она чувствовала, что находится в нужном месте и делает то, что должна.</p><p>Почему-то он никогда не спрашивал, зачем она пошла в армию, а она не задавала вопрос, почему он прекратил ей писать. Рой больше не видел в ней маленькую беззащитную девочку. Здесь и сейчас рядом с ним лежала безжалостная снайперка по прозвищу «Ястребиный глаз», винтовка отдыхала рядом, готовая в любой момент вступить в бой. Кадет Хоукай теперь была в его распоряжении, в каком-то смысле майор Мустанг был этому рад — мысль о том, что Риза находится где-то на противоположном конце Ишвара под командованием кого-то другого, была ему невыносима.</p><p>Ночь выдалась тихой — таких ночей в Ишваре бывало мало, по пальцам можно было пересчитать. Обычно чуткий сон солдат обрывали нечеловеческие крики, взрывы и выстрелы, оповещающие о новых атаках. Но пока что ночь тиха, сверкают звёзды, а отряд Мустанга, тихо переговариваясь этажом ниже, открывает консервные банки и разливает терпкий чёрный чай по металлическим мятым кружкам. Рой вспоминает, как Риза заваривала самый вкусный чай в мире — с лимоном, мятой, листьями чёрной смороды и чем-то ещё; вспоминает старенький телескоп, пыльные астрономические книжки, карту звёздного неба и лесную прохладную реку — окунуться бы сейчас туда, нырнуть с головой и никогда, никогда больше не возвращаться на берег, отдаться течению, опустится на дно и…</p><p>— <em>Рой</em>, — справа раздаётся едва слышный родной шёпот — она не называла его по имени с тех самых пор, как поступила в его отряд. — <em>Посмотри наверх</em>.</p><p>Он послушно поднимает глаза к небу и встречается взглядом с Вселенной.</p><p>— Видишь, там, справа, звёзды соединяются в букву «W»? — дождавшись лёгкого кивка, с тяжёлым сердцем Риза продолжила. — Это созвездие Кассиопеи, у нас его почти не было видно, а правее — видишь? — созвездие Андромеды, рядом созвездие Пегаса.</p><p>Рой завороженно следил за движениями её руки: на его глазах звёзды соединялись невидимыми линиями в отчётливые картинки. Сейчас можно было расслабиться и потерять на пару мгновений бдительность, отпустить гложущую изнутри вину, забыть о красных мёртвых глазах и побыть простым мальчишкой, горящим желанием отыскать на небе кусочек другого мира.</p><p>— Звёзды Мирах и Мю Андромеды, — прошептал Мустанг, разглядев их на чёрном полотне. — Теперь провести воображаемую прямую, и… Вот она! — Рой вскочил, не отводя взгляда от неба. — Чёрт, я столько пытался найти её, а она оказалась чуть меньше обычной звезды, а ещё и на другом конце страны, — он раздосадованно покачал головой, не в силах посмотреть на Ризу. Она молчала, утонув в своих мыслях. Замолчал и Рой, оглядел их убежище и едва не задохнулся от подкатившего отвращения. Комок в горле не давал нормально дышать, в ушах стучало, в нос ударил знакомый запах жжёной плоти, а перед глазами вспыхнула картинка обгорелых почти до угольков трупов. Завтра ему вновь придётся натянуть маску безжалостного убийцы и в очередной раз нарушить обещание, данное Бертольду Хоукаю — не использовать огненную алхимию во зло.</p><p>Риза накрыла его руку своей, как когда-то давно в детстве. Он почувствовал, как комок в горле постепенно начинает рассасываться, а липкая противная тьма, заполняющая лёгкие, медленно отступает. Как бы эгоистично эта мысль ни звучала в его голове, но Рой был рад, что Риза сейчас находилась здесь, рядом с ним.</p><p>Даже кровавая ишварская зачистка не могла сломить его, пока верный снайпер был рядом.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда она сняла с себя синюю грязную форму, кое-где перепачканную в грязи и крови, Рой замер. Он видел эту татуировку уже множество раз, но сейчас почему-то глядел на красную гексаграмму, как в первый. В конце концов, то же самое было нарисовано на его перчатках, которыми он убил десятки тысяч ишварцев.</p><p>— Я не могу позволить родиться ещё одному огненному алхимику, — сказала она, закрывая глаза. Рой слышал в её голосе сожаление и, как ему показалось, укор. Ну конечно, она не может позволить появиться на свет ещё одному <em>убийце</em>. — Пожалуйста, сэр, — повторила она более настойчиво, не поворачивая головы. — Освободите меня от этой ответственности. Я хочу быть свободна.</p><p>Рой сглотнул вязкую слюну и поднял руку в перчатке на уровень глаз. Лишь сосредоточиться и щёлкнуть пальцем, а на деле — выбрать наиболее важные участки записей Бертольда Хоукая, без которых расшифровать секрет огненной алхимии не получится. Ему хочется отвернуться, зажмурить глаза, только чтобы не видеть, как кожа её спины моментально сгорает, но Мустанг не имеет права поступать так трусливо. Сжав зубы, он щёлкает пальцем. Колени Хоукай подгибаются, и она опускается на деревянный пол маленького пустого домика, коротко вскрикивает, обнимает себя за плечи и опускает голову. Она не плачет, даже когда огонь Роя касается её спины, сжигая записи отца. Мустангу хочется ударить себя пару раз по лицу, но он осторожно садится рядом с девушкой.</p><p>— Спасибо, майор.</p><p>— Риза… — выдыхает он, опуская руку ей на плечо.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, дальше я справлюсь сама, майор, — твёрдым, как сталь, голосом, отвечает она и натягивает рубашку обратно. — Вас ждёт майор Хьюз.</p><p>— Хорошо… — с тяжёлым сердцем произносит он. — кадет Хоукай.</p><p>Рой всё понимает, кивает, берёт свою сумку и выходит навстречу бледному ишварскому солнцу — не такому, как дома. Риза положила свою жизнь на алтарь службы в тот момент, когда выпустила первую пулю в картонную мишень нелепого человечка. Риза убивала людей здесь, в Ишваре, ради того, чтобы спина Роя Мустанга была под защитой. Она пошла на эту войну ради осуществления его целей. Кто он такой, чтобы сдаться на полпути и не дойти до верха?</p><p>***</p><p>Централ медленно восстанавливался, люди постепенно входили в прежний образ жизни и пытались свыкнуться со свершившейся революцией. Генерал Рой Мустанг, жуя зеленую травинку и закинув новенькую скрипку на плечо, шагал по аллеям пострадавшего города, залитым алыми лучами закатного солнца. Тут и там раздавались звуки восстановительных работ, стучали молотки, играло радио, передавшее то новости, то транслирующее известные песни. Жизнь кипела, всё налаживалось — его и самого выписали из госпиталя, зрение вернулось, и теперь мужчина мог, наконец, исправить ошибки прошлого, искупить свою вину и достичь давней цели. Открывшийся перед ним мир был полон красок — небо, зелень деревьев, краска домов, серый асфальт, пятнистый рыже-белый кот, пробегающий через дорогу — всё это находило восторженный отклик в сердце вчерашнего слепца.</p><p>Тук-тук. Деревянная коричневая дверь — совсем непрочная. «Что же вы, капитан, не переживаете за безопасность?», — укоризненно подумал Рой, а через секунду утонул в карих родных глазах. Когда он ослеп, то больше всего на свете жалел, что больше не может видеть, какого цвета её волосы, как они заплетены сегодня, какого цвета её глаза… Он помнил, но воспоминания, как правило, стираются из памяти. Вечная тьма не пугала Роя Мустанга, но вот вечная тьма без неё…</p><p>Чёрный Хаяте ткнулся ему в ноги. Капитан Хоукай слегка удивлённо отступила на пару шагов назад, пропуская генерала внутрь своей квартиры. Она совсем не ожидала увидеть его здесь. Рой, сдерживая улыбку, достал из-за спины букет полевых цветов — где он раздобыл столько в конце августа, одному Богу было известно. Риза ошарашенно приняла букет из его рук, украдкой отмечая ромашки, незабудки, васильки… Память услужливо подкидывало яркие моменты из их совместного прошлого: ссадины на щеке, разбитый глаз, синий велосипед в высокой траве, цветочные венки и нежные поцелуи под дубом.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, капитан Хоукай, — бодро поздоровался генерал Мустанг. С тех пор, как вернулось зрение, Рою казалось, что он способен на всё, его верные коллеги не могли не отметить, что мужчина стал намного более жизнерадостным. — Привет, Хаяте, — он потрепал пса по мягкой шерстке, разулся, повесил пальто на крючок и по-хозяйски прошёлся в гостиную. — Выслушаете неумелого музыканта? — Рой открыл футляр со скрипкой и улыбнулся, заметив на лице своего капитана замешательство.</p><p>— Вы…</p><p>— Когда-то много лет назад я пообещал вам доказать, что умею играть на скрипке. Кажется, время пришло, — он достал музыкальный инструмент и водрузил его себе на плечо.</p><p>Капитан Хоукай так и застыла на пороге с охапкой цветов, перевязанных голубой ленточкой, когда по комнате разлилась быстрая энергичная мелодия. Риза завороженно следила за ловкими движениями своего генерала: она уже успела и забыть об этом давнем разговоре; помнит только, что думала на гитару, но Рою внезапно чертовски шло амплуа скрипача.</p><p>— Что скажете, капитан? — самодовольно спросил генерал Мустанг, когда закончил играть.</p><p>— Это… замечательно. Признаться, я так и не поверила вам тогда, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответила она.</p><p>— Ах, как хорошо было в детстве, правда? — заговорчески шепнул он, мечтательно прикрыв глаза и весело улыбнувшись.</p><p>Риза ничего не ответила — она и сама любила вспоминать те годы с теплотой в сердце, где хранила их, словно своё самое дорогое сокровище. Ведь у неё действительно ничего ценнее больше не было, только похороненные в памяти жаркие вечера, грозовые небеса и пыльные ночи на чердаке за бесчисленными детскими глупыми беседами.</p><p>— Генерал…</p><p>— Риза, мы давно можем перейти на «ты», — сказал Рой, выхватив у неё из букета бедную полевую ромашку.</p><p>— Если вы так считаете, генерал, — вздыхая, сказала она и отложила цветы на стол. — <em>Рой</em>… — поправила себя женщина.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — кивнул мужчина и сделал шаг вперёд, срывая первый лепесток с ромашки. Сердце Ризы Хоукай, кажется, сорвалось вместе с ним. — Любит… Не Любит…</p><p>Всегда собранная Риза Хоукай теряла всякое самообладание по мере приближения Роя. Каждой клеточкой своего тела снайпер ощущала, как нечто огромное и неотвратимое вот-вот накроет её с головой, как смертоносная волна при шторме. Это предчувствие, преследовавшее её всю жизнь, это то, от чего она постоянно бежала. Хотелось попятиться, но сзади была лишь стена. Шестое снайперское чувство вопило, что ещё немного, и капкан схлопнется, земля под ногами разверзнется, волна накроет её и утянет на дно. Кажется, её загнали в угол, но внезапно Риза поняла, что совсем не против этого.</p><p>— Любит… не любит… — они уже стояли вплотную. Последний лепесток опустился на пол. —<em> Любит</em>, — прошептал Рой и накрыл её губы своими.</p><p>Риза поняла, что не против сама нырнуть в эту волну, и с готовностью ответила на поцелуй своего генерала. То неотвратимое и огромное, что готово было погубить, внезапно превратилось в тысячи ярких фейерверков, взрывающихся в груди и превращающихся в приятное согревающее тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Как быстро убить человека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Соулмейт-AU, где всё, что ты узнаёшь или изучаешь, узнаёт и твой соулмейт.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Снова собираем, что разрушили войною<br/>Вновь соединяя силуэты под Луною.<br/>© Сергей Лазарев, Последний день Помпеи.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рой всегда знал, что его родственная душа — кто-то из военных, потому что у обычного человека не могло быть столько знаний об оружии и убийствах. Военная тактика, армейский устав, правила сборки и разборки оружия и почти весь материал из Военной Академии — это то, что постоянно всплывало в голове огненного алхимика на протяжении десяти лет. По началу мужчина приглядывался к каждой девушке в Восточном штабе, пытаясь разгадать, кто же из них был предназначен ему судьбой, но, по личным представлениям Мустанга, никто из них даже близко не подходил под тот воображаемый образ, возникший в голове алхимика. Шеска слишком поздно заступила на службу, Катрин едва окончила Академию (Рою казалось, что с такими-то знаниями его соулмейт должна быть превосходна во всём, особенно в стрельбе, потому что столько информации о винтовках, их видах, о патронах, калибрах, дистанции между стрелком и жертвой, снайперских позициях, маскировке не могло держаться в голове обычной, к примеру, радистки).</p><p>Ещё будучи полковником, Рой думал на Ребекку, с которой хорошо дружила лейтенант Хоукай. Каталина — прекрасный стрелок, она окончила Военную Академию с отличием (Рой действительно изучал личные дела девушек из различных штабов, гадая, кто же из них — его единственная).</p><p>Иногда он не мог уснуть — в голову леза всякая ерунда, которую читал его соулмейт. «Бессонница», — с сожалением думал Рой и заваривал себе тёплый чёрный чай, точно зная, что в ближайшее время уснуть не получится.</p><p>В период подготовки к государственному перевороту личное исследование по поиску своей родственной души само собой ушло на второй план, поскольку пришлось концентрировать внимание на более важных вещах. Правда, иногда в голове всплывали рецепты чизкейка, обрывки фраз из каких-то армейских документов, но ничего, что могло бы прямо указать на соулмейта, больше не было.</p><p>Иногда Рой переставал думать, кто же из армейских девушек был ему вверен судьбой, и останавливал свой взгляд на лейтенанте Хоукай, вспоминая их совместное тёплое детство и путь, пройденный после. Риза, казалось, была в его жизни всегда: с того самого момента, как мадам Кристмас отдала его она обучение своему давнему знакомому — Бертольду Хоукаю. Дочь учителя была его первой подругой, первой любовью, а затем и верным боевым товарищем, защищающим его спину во времена ишварской войны. Да и потом Риза осталась под его командованием в качестве личного «адъютанта», прошла с ним весь путь от Восточного штаба, до битвы за весь Аместрис, была смертельно ранена и выжила во всём этом безумии. Когда Рой давал этим мыслям полную свободу, то казалось, что никакая другая родственная душа ему была не нужна, поскольку у них с лейтенантом (уже капитаном) Хоукай было полное взаимопонимание. Мустанг не мог представить себе жизнь, в которой его понимал хоть кто-то так же хорошо, как и мисс Хоукай. Может быть, ему и не нужна была другая жизнь, не нужен был больше никто, кроме неё, но правила этого мира были применимы ко всем. Бог (Истина, может быть) создал для каждого идеальную вторую половинку: многих он разбросал по разным странам, как это произошло, например, с младшим Элриком и Мэй-чан, а кого-то поселил совсем рядом (на ум приходили Эдвард и Уинри). Встречались разные случаи: например, когда два соулмейта не желали оставаться друг с другом и отдавали своё сердце другим людям: конечно, такие союзы выходили, как правило, некрепкими, но Рой читал истории, где пары буквально ломали этот мировой закон и жили долго и счастливо. Только было ли это правдой — один бог теперь знает. </p><p>Мустанг тяжело вздохнул, взлохматил себе волосы и посмотрел в окно, где солнце только-только начинало заходить за горизонт, окрашивая бледные здания Централа в яркие оранжево-алые цвета. Из открытого окна дул свежий прохладный ветер: совсем скоро Рой и вся его команда распрощается со здешними видами и отправится в Ишвар — исправлять собственные ошибки, совершённые годы назад. Почему-то мужчина был уверен, что не сможет избежать болезненных воспоминаний, оказавшись там. В конце концов, он обязан был восстановить его, он пообещал доктору Марко, однако и без этого обещания Рой считал, что так поступить будет правильно. Он обязан душам ишварцев своим зрением. Теперь, когда его повысили до генерала, он имел куда больше власти, чем прежде. Более того, после этой революции многие зауважали Роя ещё сильнее. Единственная проблема, с которой он может столкнуться, — это сами враждебно настроенные ишварцы. </p><p>В голове внезапно вспыхнули короткие цифры, и Мустанг с тревогой осознал, что это номер его телефона. Он резко обернулся и посмотрел на прибор, который по-прежнему молчал. Что же это такое? Рой напряжённо следил за телефоном ещё несколько минут, а потом бросил это дело и открыл одну из многочисленных книг, разложенных на стареньком деревянном столе: все они так или иначе были об Ишваре: о его истории, экономике, быте и о всём, что только было связано с этой страной. Рой должен был хорошо знать, что именно собирается воссоздавать из руин, которые сам и создал. Разумеется, в восстановлении религии и всем, что с ней связано, мог помочь Шрам. </p><p>Закончив с чтением поздно ночью, Рой поставил будильник на шесть утра и отправился в постель. Он слышал, как соседи сверху что-то праздновали и пели весёлые песни. На душе стало почему-то очень тоскливо. Он вновь задумался на тему того, что, возможно, эти всеобщие мировые правила не совсем справедливы. Кажется, его сердце давно уже было отдано девушке, с которой он провёл большую часть своей жизни, но было ли это взаимно  — Рой очень сильно сомневался. Риза Хоукай всегда придерживалась строгих правил, чтила военный устав и соблюдала чёткую субординацию между ними — и было не важно, что в прошлом, в маленьком городе недалеко от Ризенбурга, были просто Рой и Риза, сбегающие на закате, держась за руки, к их любимому месту — раскидистому дубу посреди цветочного поля. Рой помнил, как упал с ветки и сломал себе пару пальцев, пытаясь повесить качели. </p><p>
  <em>— Если повесить здесь качели, — говорила Риза, стоя по пояс в траве и глядя на солнце, приложив ко лбу ладошку. — То будет казаться, что мы летим навстречу закату.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А ты романтик, Хоукай, — присвистнул Рой, встав рядом. — Что ж, я исполню твоё желание. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Правда? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Правда!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он тогда так увлёкся, засмотревшись на Ризу, что не заметил, как свалился. Боль отошла на второй план, когда до ужаса напуганная Хоукай присела рядом с ним, взволнованно взяла его больную руку в свои тёплые ладошки и прижалась губами к пострадавшим от падения пальцам. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Идиот, — с нежностью прошептала она. — Как же так можно…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Зато качели повесил… Ай! — Рой болезненно зажмурился. — Смотри,  — он кивнул наверх. — Висят крепко зато.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Это не стоило твоих травм, Мустанг! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Желание мисс Хоукай — закон для меня, — он учтиво улыбнулся и расхохотался, забыв о боли.</em>
</p><p>Генерал Мустанг улыбнулся своим мыслям — он любил вспоминать детство, оно у него было ярким и счастливым. Особенно удивительно-контрастно было наблюдать за серьёзной сосредоточенной Ризой, склонившейся над бесконечными бумагами, и вспоминать, как она, будучи девчонкой, коварно подкладывала ему на подушку пауков, когда за что-то серьёзно обижалась. Теперь-то такой легкомысленной и весёлой он никогда не видел капитана Хоукай. Упорно разыскивая своего возможного соулмейта, он всё время пытался отвлечь себя от навязчивой болезненной мысли о том, что ни с кем не хочет делить свою жизнь, кроме той девушки, которая уже крепко-накрепко въелась ему в сердце и душу. </p><p>Когда кандидаты в фюреры смертельно ранили Ризу, он думал только о том, что без неё не сможет двигаться дальше, и цель возглавить эту страну ему тоже станет больше не нужна. Теперь он часто просыпался от кошмаров, в которых Мэй-чан не успевает вовремя остановить кровь лейтенанта Хоукай, и девушка умирает у него на руках. В этих снах всё очень детально, почти в точности как в реальности, и Риза смотрит на него с печальной измученной полуулыбкой, впервые за долгие годы сухими окровавленными губами произносит тихое хриплое <em>«Рой»</em>. Он так долго мечтал услышать из её уст собственное имя, а теперь это последнее, что она произносит перед тем, как умереть. </p><p>Просыпаясь от таких снов посреди ночи, Рой тяжёлым взглядом буравил телефон, перебирая в голове цифры её телефона. Отчаянно хотелось ей позвонить, убедиться, что Хоукай в порядке, что она <em>жива</em>. Мустанг подозревал, что эта война оставила в его сердце глубокий неизгладимый след, шрам, который ещё не скоро сможет зажить. Тогда, держа на руках своего лейтенанта, он впервые ощутил, что буквально держит в них часть своей души, и эта мысль, иглой пронзившая разум полковника Мустанга, не давала ему покоя до сих пор. Люди слишком хрупкие существа, они вовсе не бессмертны, а вернуть уже шагнувших за черту было невозможно. Он может потерять её в любой момент. От этого осознания руки чесались схватить телефонную трубку и договориться о встрече, вывались всё, признаться в том, что ещё с детства сердце трепетало от одной только улыбки этой солнечной девочки. Но Рой каждый раз себя останавливал, потому что существовала огромная вероятность того, что соулмейт Ризы — вовсе не он. Генерал не хотел отбирать у неё счастье. Конечно, она по всем параметрам походила под тот образ, сложившейся у него в голове от всплывающей информации о лучших снайперских винтовках и корме для собак, но… Рой не мог быть в этом уверен до конца. Он бы ни за что не стал ломать жизнь капитану своей глупой и, вероятно, безнадёжной влюблённостью. </p><p>Оставалось спать два с половиной часа, а соседи сверху и не думали прекращать что-то праздновать. Рой устало сел на кровати и потёр переносицу. Решив проверить, все ли вещи собраны, он присел рядом со стареньким чемоданом и оглядел его содержимое. «Интересно, — подумал он. — На кой чёрт мне в Ишваре парадный чёрный костюм? Перед кем я там буду вышагивать?». Подумав, он всё же решил оставить его. Мало ли произойдёт какая-то внеплановая ситуация, и ему понадобиться этот чёртов костюм.</p><p>Рой вдруг остановился и стукнул себя по лбу! Да какая, к чёрту, влюбленность? Разве то, что он чувствовал к капитану Хоукай, — было простой влюблённостью? Чувством, которым обычно болеют на первых стадиях любви? Нет. То, что ощущал он, было крепкой, давно сформировавшейся любовью, начавшейся с солёного чая, что она ему заварила в первый день его пребывания в особняке Хоукаев. Хьюз, узнав их историю знакомства, битые часы убеждал Роя, что Риза — та единственная, его родственная душа, и что он ни в коем случае не должен терять ни минуты — хватать в охапку и признаваться в любви. Рой горько покачал головой. «Эх, дружище, — подумал он, зарываясь рукой в тёмные волосы и прикрывая глаза. — Мне тебя сейчас <em>так</em> не хватает. Твои советы пришлись бы кстати». Маэс был уверен, что не пройдёт и пяти лет, как они оба убедятся в том, что давно уже являются соулмейтами друг друга. <strong>«А ещё я уверен,</strong> <strong>— протирая очки, говорил Хьюз. — Что Риза — вовсе не такая дурочка, как ты, балбес, и уже давно разгадала, кто её родственная душа»</strong>. Хьюза действительно не хватало в его жизни и жизнях многих других людей. Рой почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тугой комок, и зажмурил глаза, сжав руки в кулаки. Часы показывали без двадцати шесть. Что ж, он выйдет пораньше — прогуляется пешком до вокзала и как раз успеет к посадке. Заодно проветрит голову и придёт в себя. </p><p>Заперев дверь, Мустанг вышел на улицу и размял плечи — усталость, томимая мужчину ещё с вечера, никуда не делась. Глаза закрывались (он даже забыл выпить кофе), и создавалось ощущение, словно внутри них куча песка. Улицы Централа в такой час ещё были пусты — лишь редкие работяги спешили на свои рабочие места и сонные любители животных выгуливали своих питомцев. Редкие лучики солнца едва пробивались сквозь успевшие набежать серые тучи. «Слишком рано для дождя», — подумал Рой с сожалением. Не хотелось прибыть к поезду промокшим до нитки и до смерти <em>бесполезным</em>. Но, к его же несчастью, дождь зарядил неслабый, и Мустанг, угрюмый и мокрый, добрался до своего поезда, однако, не встретив на перроне свою команду. </p><p>«Ах, да, — понял он. — Посадка уже заканчивается и все, вероятно, в поезде». </p><p>С трудом пробираясь со своим чемоданом сквозь узкое пространство вагона купе, он тысячу раз пожалел, что согласился на эти «вип-места». Начальство уверяло, что они все они доедут с удобством, но Рой в этом почему-то сомневался. Открыв двери своего (он проверил трижды) купе, генерал дёрнулся. </p><p>— Капитан Хоукай, д-доброе утро, — он криво улыбнулся подчинённой. —  Мы… с вами что, едем <em>вместе</em>?</p><p>— Вас что-то смущает, генерал? — невозмутимо спросила Риза, с ног до головы оглядывая Роя. — Господи, вы что, попали под дождь? </p><p>— Забыл взять зонт, — ответил Рой, втаскивая свой чемодан внутрь и закрывая двери. — А почему мы едем вместе? Мне казалось, что… Правильнее будет, если я поеду в купе с… остальными. </p><p>Мустанг был действительно введён в неловкость. </p><p>— Начальство решило так. Видимо, потому что я ваш телохранитель, — она пожала плечами. — Мало ли что может произойти в поезде за двое суток. Знаете, генерал, теперь я понимаю, почему еду с вами в одном купе. Если вы тут же не переоденетесь и не выпьете горячего чаю, то в Ишвар приедете с температурой, кашлем и, возможно, воспалением. </p><p>Ризе хотелось припомнить ему, как часто он болел в детстве и как плохо переносил переохлаждение, сразу же заболевая, но вместого этого капитан тяжело вздохнула. Почему-то язык не поворачивался заговорить с начальником об их совместном прошлом, пусть оно и было самым счастливым временем в её жизни. Фамильярность и прочая чепуха, казалось, теперь вовсе не про них. Хоукай думала, что генералу самому это не нужно и что он, вероятно, теперь даже не вспоминает об их детстве. Да и зачем? Было и было, с того-то времени прошли годы, и они уже давно не были теми детьми. Рой Мустанг был тем человеком, который легко мог получить то, что хочет (вероятно, именно из-за таких больших амбиций и самоуверенности он так стремительно поднимался по карьерной лестнице), и если они общаются вот так вот, согласно уставу, и он не намекает ни на какие изменения, значит, ему это не нужно. По крайней мере, ей казалось, что для Мустанга не имеет значения то, что было тогда, и что его взгляд сейчас устремлён лишь в будущее. Риза теперь его подчинённая, верный товарищ и телохранитель, и это всё, что имеет значение. Наверное. Кроме одного маленького «но». Она была уверена, что Рой Мустанг — её родственная душа, потому что ни одному ныне живущему на Земле человеку не были известны секреты огненной алхимии, а в её голове частенько вспыхивали строчки, что отец вытатуировал на её спине ещё когда она была восьмилетней девочкой. Ризе было хорошо известно, что генерал Мустанг продолжает модифицировать свои пироперчатки, пытаясь сделать их хоть чуточку полезнее во время дождливой погоды. Именно благодаря этой информации она легко догадалась о том, кто её соулмейт, ещё шесть лет назад. </p><p>Иногда она пыталась понять, почему их близкое общение сошло на нет, и всё время приходила к одному и тому же ответу: Ишварская зачистка, где они оба слишком сильно отдалились друг от друга, увязнув в собственной вине. «Да там и не до общения было», — горько усмехнувшись, подумала Риза. Все переживали совсем о другом. На этой войне они и отдалились, привыкли к этим «лейтенант» и «полковник», да так и пошло дальше — никто ничего не менял.</p><p>— Я иду вам за чаем, а вы переодевайтесь, генерал, — подавив очередной вздох, пробормотала Риза. — И, пожалуйста,  не противьтесь. У меня нет ровно никакого желания быть вашей нянькой по приезде в Ишвар.</p><p>Рой пристыженно замолчал и, дождавшись пока за капитаном захлопнется дверь, начал снимать с себя промокшую форму. Это он вообще-то здесь главный, как она смеет так с ним говорить?.. Уняв бушующее возмущение, он аккуратно повесил мокрую форму и китель на вешалку и достал сухую одежду: домашние чёрные мягкие штаны и такую же чёрную свободную футболку. Подумав, он вытянул маленькое вафельное полотенце и вытер мокрые холодные волосы. Прокрутив в памяти недавний диалог с капитаном Хоукай, он вдруг понял, что, вообще-то, она была права. Он не может приехать в Ишвар больным, это просто недопустимо.</p><p>Дверь открылось, и в купе вошла Риза с двумя кружками горячего дымящегося чая. Оглядев генерала, она кивнула каким-то своим мыслям и поставила чай на стол. Поезд резко тронулся, и капитан, не сумев удержать равновесие, едва не повалилась прямиком на стол, где стояли кружки с чаем, но крепкие руки генерала успели подхватить и придержать её в самый последний момент. Реакция у Огненного была отменной. Секунд пять они так и стояли: он держал её за талию, а она растерянно смотрела ему в глаза. Первой очнулась Риза — прочистив горло, она ровным голосом произнесла:</p><p>— Спасибо, генерал. Вы как всегда вовремя. </p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, капитан, — смущённо опустив взгляд и отпустив женщину, ответил Рой. Когда-нибудь он перестанет цепенеть и впадать в глупый ступор в такие моменты, но это произойдёт точно не сегодня. — Как видите, вам не придётся со мной… Апчхи!.. мучаться… — он угрюмо кинул взгляд на кружку чая и вздохнул. Эта его особенность — заболевать после сильных переохлаждений была сейчас абсолютно не к месту.</p><p>— Ну да, — скептически ответила  Риза, беря в руки свою кружку. — Вижу. </p><p>— Капитан! — возмутился Рой. — Я вообще-то выше вас по званию, вы не можете…</p><p>Хоукай вопросительно подняла левую бровь. </p><p>Мустанг опустил голову и чертыхнулся.</p><p>— Да будь всё проклято! Меня вообще хоть кто-то воспринимает всерьёз?</p><p>— Могу вас уверить, генерал, что после недавних событий вас начали уважать многие люди, у вас появилось множество новых союзников в разных уголках страны. Вы лишь набрали популярность. Так что можете не сомневаться, что вас кто-то воспринимает всерьёз.</p><p>— Может, мне отрастить усы? — безнадёжно спросил он.</p><p>— Ни в кое случае,  — машинально ответила Риза, делая глоток чая. — Пейте, генерал. </p><p>Позже вечером он сбежал в купе к Фьюри, Хавоку и Бреде, которые тихо посмеивались с положения, в которое вляпался их генерал. Ехать двое суток вместе с бывшим старшим лейтенантом Ризой Хоукай не захотел бы никто, поэтому команда Мустанга вовсе не завидовала Рою.</p><p>— Мда, дружище, — Джин покачал головой. — У нас тут свободное местечко есть… Если хочешь, можешь остаться.</p><p>— Хавок, блин! — зашипел Бреда. — Ты что, серьёзно? К нам же Армстронг обещал прийти, неужели ты забыл? </p><p>Мустанг заметил, как Хайманс украдкой подмигивает Джину, и расстроился ещё больше. Теперь и команда что-то задумала против него — ну надо же. Разумеется, это было скорее направлено на то, чтобы, наконец, свести их с Ризой вместе, но отчего-то Рой всё равно чувствовал обиду. Попросив у Джина пару сигарет, он вышел в тамбур; Хавок, к несчастью, последовал за ним. </p><p>— Вы не обижайтесь на их, генерал, — он сунул сигарету в зубы и улыбнулся. — Можно огоньку?</p><p>Рой кинвул и щёлкну пальцами, зажигая сразу и свою сигарету, и Хавока. </p><p>— Неужели моя команда решила предать меня? — выдыхая ядовитый дым, притворно-драматично спросил Мустанг. Ещё будучи подполковником в восточном штабе, он часто выбегал С Джином на перекур под укоризненный взгляд Хоукай, которой не нравилась эта плохая привычка. Он не имел зависимости, но иногда мог выпросить у Хавока его дешёвые сигареты и расслабиться. </p><p>— Что вы, генерал! Просто все очень переживают за вашу личною жизнь.</p><p>— На то она и личная, чтобы оставаться личной, — недовольно ответил Рой. </p><p>Хавок тяжело вздохнул. </p><p>— Как скажете, генерал, — лейтенант затушил окурок и выкинул его в открытую небольшую форточку. Рой остался в тамбуре один наедине со своими личными «демонами» и сомнениями.</p><p>В голове вереницей вспыхнули чужие мысли — это было далеко не приятное чувство, будто в твою голову силой пропихивали чужие знания. Его соулмейт сейчас… изучает агрономию Ишвара? Сердце Мустанга ушло куда-то в пятки, он ощутил, как руки начинают мелко дрожать. Да не может такого быть, всё тогда получается совсем нелепо… Генералу было почем-то боязно возвращаться в собственное купе, но не стоять же тут оставшееся до конца поездки время? Рой покачал головой и облокотился лбом о холодное стекло. Снаружи моросил мелкий дождь, небо было затянуто серыми тучами. Он вспомнил, как ещё двадцатилетним юнцом ехал по этим же рельсам, думая, что направляется защищать страну, а на деле их всех отправили просто убивать ни в чём неповинных людей. А теперь он едет в Ишвар, чтобы всё исправить и восстановить то, что уничтожил своими руками. Он не сможет вернуть жизни людей назад, но попытается хотя бы возвратить Ишвару прежнюю славу и восстановить разрушенные города и храмы.</p><p>Поняв, что нужно возвращаться, Рой отправился обратно. Несмело остановившись у их с Ризой купе, он снова получил порцию чужой информации: зерновые посевы, способ обработки земли, цифры, гектары и… много всего другого, связанного с агрономией Ишвара. Он и сам это уже выучил, будучи в госпитале. Сделав глубокий вдох, алхимик потянул ручку на себя и вошёл внутрь, отмечая, что Риза сидела у окна, склонившись над книгой. </p><p>— О чём читаете, капитан? — невозмутимо спросил Рой, садясь напротив. </p><p>—<em> Агрономия Ишвара</em>, — также невозмутимо и не отрывая взгляда от книги, ответила Риза. </p><p>Рой замер, пялясь на книгу. Лоб покрылся холодным потом, а дыхание сбилось. Он десять лет упорно бежал от этой мысли, высматривая в штабах девушек, которые теоретически могли бы быть его родственной душой, он делал всё, чтобы только не думать о Ризе Хоукай как о своём соулмейте, и всё равно мучался от боли, терзающей сердце, потому что никого не хотел видеть рядом с собой, кроме неё. В голове всё равно никак не укладывалась, что… всё это правда. Огненный закусил губу и посмотрел в окно, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что всплывало у него в голове. Осталось только сравнить всё это с тем, что было на самом деле в книге капитана. </p><p>— Интересно? </p><p>Риза подняла взгляд от книги и серьёзно посмотрела на генерала. Было в его тоне нечто подозрительное: глаза нервно бегали по её лицу и корешку книги, по виску стекали капельки пота, а сам Огненный был не на шутку напряжён, вся его поза так и кричала: «Что-то случилось,  но я ни за что никогда никому об этом не расскажу. Я же мужчина». Хоукай слишком хорошо знала Мустанга, чтобы не понять, что что-то произошло.</p><p>— Вас что-то беспокоит, генерал? — она захлопнула книгу, сложив руки на столе.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли, капитан? — он нервно дёрнулся, избегая взгляда Хоукай. — Я в норме. </p><p>— Не пытайтесь меня обмануть. </p><p>— Я и не пытаюсь, — отмахнулся Рой и наугад взял одну из книг, которые лежали на столике подле Ризы. — Спасибо за беспокойство, капитан Хоукай, но я не нуждаюсь в психоанализе. </p><p>Риза подавила усмешку и откинулась на жёсткую кожаную спинку её сидения. «Ещё как нуждаетесь», — промелькнуло у неё в голове, но эту мысль женщина решила оставить при себе. Генерал абсолютно точно не был в порядке с тех самых пор, как вышел из госпиталя. По внешним показателям всё было прекрасно — раны затянулись, синяки и гематомы прошли, царапины зажили, только внутри у него живого места не было, и Хоукай это видела. В первую очередь она слышала его ночные крики, когда они оба лежали в одной палате. Мустангу снились кошмары, и одному богу было ведомо, что за ужас там происходил: после них санитары вкалывали ему что-то успокоительное и давали выпить снотворное, однако прежде, чем провалить в долгий сон до середины следующего дня, Рой трясся, будто бы от холода, лихорадочно оглядывал комнату и тяжело дышал, словно только-только пробежал марафон на длинной дистанции. </p><p>
  <em>— Лейтенант, — сипло выдыхал он, шарясь рукой впереди себя. — Вы… вы тут?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ризе было не по себе в такие моменты: она видела Роя плачущего (давно в детстве, когда дворовые мальчишки разорвали единственной фото его родителей. Они вдвоём, конечно, восстановили фотографию с помощью алхимии, но этот случай всё равно очень сильно расстроил маленького Мустанга), разбитого — там, в Ишваре, они все были, словно разбитые фарфоровые куклы; измотанного, вымокшего до нитки — бесполезного, поверженного, разъярённого до безумия, слабого во всех смыслах. Однако всё равно она не привыкла слышать панику в его голосе. Рой знал, что Риза не осудит за эту маленькую слабость, он мог ей свободно довериться, мог положиться на неё. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я тут, полковник, — до боли закусывая губу, отвечала она: сердце щемило от вида напуганного Мустанга, сейчас он казался таким беспомощным, беззащитным, и ей до ужаса хотелось прижать его к себе, погладить по жёстким тёмным волосам и сказать, что она здесь, рядом, и всегда будет рядом с ним. Подобные мысли периодически возникали в её голове, но Хоукай старалась не фокусироваться на них. Иногда чувства были настолько сильными, что грозились разорвать изнутри. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Эта темнота… знаете, мне всегда казалось, что я ничего не боюсь…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Кроме пауков, — беззлобно усмехнулась Риза, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить ситуацию юмором.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да, — его губы тронула слабая улыбка. — Вы помните…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Разумеется, полковник. Я ещё не так стара, чтобы страдать склерозом. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Теперь, кажется, помимо пауков я боюсь ещё и темноты.</em>
</p><p>Риза вынырнула из воспоминаний, когда в голове начали появляться совсем незнакомые фразы и предложения из книги, которую сейчас читал Рой. Капитану даже показалось, что в какой-то момент он слишком пристально смотрел на неё… С генералом точно что-то происходило, только вот что? Неужели до него, наконец, начало доходить, кто его соулмейт? Риза вдруг почувствовала укол паники: как ей в таком случае поступить? </p><p>Рой чихнул, заставив её вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Вам нужно выпить ещё чаю, — поучительным тоном заключила она. — Я принесу.</p><p>— Я сам схожу, вы же, в конце концов, мне <em>не нянька</em>, — гордо сказал генерал и удалился со своей кружкой. В его тоне явно было что-то детско-обидное. </p><p>Вернулся Рой с двумя кружками и молча поставил их на столешницу.</p><p>— Решил, что и вам тоже не помешает выпить горячего чаю, капитан. </p><p>— Спасибо… </p><p>Рой сел, ощущая неловкую паузу, и шумно выдохнул. Риза залюбовалась им, совершенно забыв о том, что между ними всего метр какого-то там расстояния, и Мустанг, вообще-то, всё видит. Он был такой… другой в этой простой домашней одежде, с этими своими взлохмаченными небрежно волосами. Было какое-то тёплое очарование в том, как он смешно дул на чай, пытаясь остудить напиток, и как шипел, обжигая язык. Видя своего генерала в такие моменты, Риза невольно вспоминала того самого мальчишку-Роя и его тёплые руки на своих.</p><p>— Капитан, у меня что-то на лице? — ухмыляясь, спросил Мустанг. — Или вы настолько залюбовались?</p><p>— Не говорите глупостей, генерал, — смутившись, зашипела Риза. — Я просто задумалась. У меня есть печенье… Хотите?</p><p>— Не отказался бы, — всё ещё улыбаясь, ответил Рой.</p><p>Внутри его трясло. Всё верно. Всё действительно так — книга, которую он выхватил, была та самая, которую читала Хоукай. Строчки сошлись с той информацией, которая появилась в его голове. Как же могло выйти так, что всё это время его родственная душа была рядом с ним, а он, дурак эдакий, отрицал, отрицал и отрицал… Как же теперь из этой ситуации выйти, чтобы все остались счастливы?</p><p>Печенье оказалось овсяным — мягким и сладким. Рой с детства обожал такое, обычно Риза притаскивала его с рынка, куда ходила три раза в неделю. Если макнуть его в холодное молоко, будет ещё вкуснее. На лице генерала возникла блаженная улыбка, которую точно заметила Хоукай. Ну и пусть — Рой ведь просто наслаждается печеньем — абсолютно ничего криминального. Они молча пили чай, Рой пялился то в книжку, то на лицо своей подчинённой: оно было невозмутимым. Как обычно. </p><p>— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, кто ваш соулмейт, капитан? — Рой решил идти ва-банк, потому что терять ему, вероятно, было нечего. Не мог же он теперь всю жизнь молчать, зная, что Риза и есть его родственная душа. Либо он всё испортит, либо… было страшно представить, что могло произойти во втором варианте, потому что подобные смелые мысли он не позволял себя никогда. Зачем же терзать сердце и разум иллюзиями? </p><p>— Почему вы спрашиваете, генерал? — Риза подняла на него равнодушный взгляд, и Рой попытался понять — она притворяется или ей действительно всё равно, для неё это не больше, чем очередной закидон своего горе-начальника?</p><p>— Просто любопытно, — он пожал плечами и взял ещё одно печенье. — Я уже много лет думаю, кто же та самая…</p><p>— Или «тот самый».</p><p>— Капитан! — Мустанг возмущённо посмотрел на Ризу. — Неужели вы думаете, что я… Это не смешно!</p><p>— А я и не смеюсь, — Риза действительно не смеялась, однако ей было до ужаса забавно наблюдать за смутившимся и возмущённым генералом. В душе он был таким ребёнком… — Разве вы не слышали о случаях, когда родственными душами становились однополые пары? Это совершенно нормально и становится всё более распространеннее в последнее время. </p><p>— Это не про меня, — Рой устало вздохнул и одним глотком допил уже остывший чай. </p><p>— Вы так в этом уверены? </p><p>— Да. Я знаю, что это девушка, при том очень умная: в её голове укладывается всё — от целого воинского устава до банальных кухонных рецептов. Благодаря ей я знаю лучшие снайперские позиции и… <em>как быстро убить человека</em>, — Рой посмотрел на Хоукай внимательным взглядом, но на её лице не дрогнуло ни единого мускула. </p><p>— Удивительная и страшная девушка, — ответила Риза и отставила свою кружку. — На вашем месте, я бы молилась, чтобы ею не оказалась Оливия Армстронг. </p><p>Рой фыркнул. </p><p>— К счастью, это не она, капитан. А что же… до вас? — он с интересом подался вперёд, всё ещё раздумывая, правильно ли сейчас поступает. — Если вы не хотите об этом говорить, я вас не заставляю. Мы можем сменить тему, — учтиво предложил Рой. </p><p>— Отчего же? Судя по тому, что появляется в моей голове, мой соулмейт не самый лучший человек на свете, иначе я никак не могу объяснить номера всех борделей Аместриса в своей памяти и рецепты алкогольных коктейлей.</p><p>Рой почувствовал, как кончики его ушей краснеют. Сам он пристыженно отвёл взгляд. Интересно, если Хьюз был прав, и Хоукай уже давно знала о том, что Мустанг — её родственная душа, то сейчас она, выходит, просто игралась с ним, как кошка с мышкой, специально надавливая на стыдливые моменты. «Хитро, лейтенант». </p><p>— Это ещё не показатель, капитан, — жалко ответил он (в своё оправдание). — Возможно, всё не так плохо, как вы думаете. </p><p>После этого Мустанг принялся расстилать свою постель — солнце за толстым окном уже давно опустилось за горизонт, на небе появились первые блёклые звёздочки, слабо мерцающие сквозь хмурые дождевые облака. Сегодня ночью ему и глаз сомкнуть не удалось, поэтому Рой чувствовал себя очень уставшим: тяжёлая голова кренилась к подушке, разум был больше похож на бездонный вакуум. Ему стоило хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы завтра на трезвую голову подумать об этих родственных душах. Он непроизвольно бросил взгляд на капитана: она уже лежала к нему спиной: глаз зацепился за сползшее с плеч одеяло. В голове появилось навязчивое желание пойти и поправить его, ведь так и замёрзнуть недалеко, ночью в поезде было прохладно.</p><p>Рой тяжело вздохнул — чёртовы чувства взяли над ним верх, и он осторожно поправил одеяло своего капитана. Она так мирно спала, что на душе стало чуточку спокойнее. На самом деле, как только его голова коснулась подушки, он тут же провалился в сон — бессонная ночь дала о себе знать. Только во сне не было так спокойно, как в реальности. Генерал Мустанг вновь оказался в уже до боли привычной локации — в подземельях под Централом. Его крепко-крепко держали руки кандидатов в фюреры, в то время как Риза истекала кровью в середине алхимического круга преобразования. Её взгляд так и кричал: «Преобразуешь человека, и я лично пристрелю тебя, Мустанг». Внезапно глаза слово заливает керосином — они начинают нестерпимо жечь, а его крик тонет в сгущающейся липкой тьме, которая размыкается почти что сразу же: теперь он стоит в светлом, даже выбеленном помещении, отовсюду бьёт свет, его окружают угрюмые люди в белых халатах, а впереди  — операционный стол, испачканный в крови.</p><p>
  <em>— Прошу, — золотозубый человек ведёт его к столу и закрепляет ремешки на его руках и ногах. — Ну же, Мустанг-кун — улыбнись, ты ведь так сильно этого хотел — стать фюрером. Я исполню твою мечту, — в его руках блестит шприц с красной жидкостью внутри. В раскалённом от боли разуме вспыхивает: «Философский камень… души людей…» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет… — хрипит Рой, пытаясь вырваться. — Не надо… Я не хочу! Нет!</em>
</p><p>Игла входит в вену с невероятной силой. То, что чувствует Мустанг дальше, похоже на Ад. Сознание мутнеет, изображение перед глазами рябит, его снова накрывает волной темноты, в ней тонет и его нечеловеческий крик боли. Он просыпается, открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя снова в подземельях Централа, у него на руках — бездыханное тело Ризы Хоукай, его конечности, форма и китель залиты её ещё тёплой кровью. Рой чувствует, как перестаёт дышать сам и безмолвно открывает рот, не в силах даже заплакать. Сознание затапливает паника, которой нет конца. Рой захлёбывается, пытается выплыть, но никак не может. Он не против умереть следом за Ризой, только вот в пистолете не оказывается патронов, а перчатки, с помощью которых он мог бы совершить самосожжение, порваны.</p><p>Противная липкая тьма забирается к нему за шиворот, впитывается в раны и течёт вместе с кровью по сосудам. Когда она добирается до сердца, всё прекращается: наступает долгожданная тишина, но вместе с ней приходит и темнота. Генерал выставляет руки вперёд, пытается шагать, но постоянно спотыкается. </p><p>
  <em>— Риза… Лейтенант… Хоукай! — со всей силы кричит он, чувствуя, по щекам стекает что-то мокрое и горячее. Он не знает — это кровь или слёзы. Одиночество и чувство отчаянья сковывают всё его сознание. — Риза! </em>
</p><p>Бам! Рой открывает глаза и его вновь встречает темнота, но теперь в ней хотя бы различимы силуэты.</p><p>— Генерал? — он слышит обеспокоенный голос капитана откуда-то сверху; Мустанг не сразу понимает, что свалился на пол. — Генерал, с вами всё в порядке? Вот, вот, хватайтесь, это моя рука. Я помогу вам встать. </p><p>Он почти ничего не видит — безвольно хватает Ризу за руку, поднимается, садится на постель и смотрит прямо перед собой — глаза не успевают привыкнуть к здешней темноте, и это лишь сильнее разжигает панику в его голове. Он ведь не ослепнет снова, это не вернётся к нему… Правда?..</p><p>— Генерал, вы…</p><p>— <em>Риза</em>… — выдыхает он, вновь нащупывая её руку. — Пожалуйста… могу я услышать… — просьба кажется до ужаса глупой и нелепой, но Рой почему-то думает, что если прямо сейчас не сделает этого, то точно сойдёт с ума. — Как бьётся твоё сердце? </p><p>Она молча, почти что послушно берёт его ладонь и прикладывает к груди, аккурат к тому месту, где находится этот чёртов жизненно-важный орган. Он чувствует слабое биение и нервно улыбается. В голове торжественным набатом бьёт: «Жива, жива, жива! Жива!». Впервые спустя месяца после победы над «Отцом» он чувствует, как тьма, впившаяся иглами в его сердце и разум, неохотно отступает, забирая с собой и животную панику. Дрожь в руках всё ещё остаётся, его лицо покрыто холодным потом, а глаза до сих пор пытаются привыкнуть к полумраку поезда. Он слышит мерное «чучух-чучух, чучух-чучух», делает глубокий вдох и успокаивается. </p><p>— Вы кричали, генерал, могу я узнать, что вам приснилось? </p><p>Рою кажется, или её голос уже не так твёрд? Он убирает руку с её груди, чувствуя поднимающееся волной смущение. </p><p>— Ужасное будущее, где я теряю вас, капитан, — он не замечает, как снова переходит на «вы». В голове непроизвольно вспыхивают картинки из недавного сна, всё ещё живого в памяти. — Постоянно. Раз за разом. Каждую ночь я засыпаю и попадаю в подземелья Централа, где вы, истекая кровью, лежите у меня на руках. Я слышу ваш последний вдох, а дальше непроглядная темнота.</p><p>Мустанг чувствует её тепло. Она сидит рядом и касается своим плечом его, как бы говоря: «Успокойся. Я ведь здесь». Впервые он рад своей слабости — он рассказал Хоукай о своих ночных кошмарах. Почему-то это сейчас казалось ему невероятно важным и правильным. Капитан молчит, давая ему возможность выговориться. </p><p>— А сегодня ещё приснилось, как тот золотозубый алхимик заковал меня в ремешки, желая сделать из меня гомункула. Такого же, как Кинг Бредли. Затем я снова увидел, как… Как вы…</p><p>Внезапно капитан накрывает его ладонь своей, крепко сжимая, затем придвигается ближе, обнимая свободной рукой за шею. Рой Мустанг совершенно дезориентирован и ошеломлён настолько, что сердце, бешено колотящееся после ночного кошмара, ускоряет свой бег в ещё несколько раз. С таким пульсом люди не живут — он абсолютно точно в этом уверен. И всё же, Рой жив. </p><p>— Тише, — мягко шепчет она ему на ухо, успокаивающе поглаживая волосы у него на голове. — Не надо это вспоминать. <em>Я жива</em>, генерал. Я сейчас с вами, и вы сами слышали, как бьётся моё сердце. </p><p>—  Д-да, — бормочет он, утыкаясь ей в плечо и позволяя себе обнять капитана в ответ и прижать к себе ещё ближе. Так надежнее. Так теплее. — Просто эти сны такие… реальные…</p><p>— Я знаю. Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь от звенящих цифр у себя в голове. Это цифры моего номера телефона. </p><p>— Простите, капитан, — сдавленно извиняется он, чувствуя неприятное покалывание в глазах. — Я не хотел причинять вам неудобства. Подождите, — он осторожно отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Ризе в глаза. — Так вы… <em>знаете</em>? </p><p>— Уже как шесть лет, генерал. </p><p>— О боже… — он с долей возмущения восхищённо смотрит в её глаза, отмечая про себя то, как прекрасно она сейчас выглядит. — А я думал на Ребекку.</p><p>— У Ребекки Хавок, генерал. </p><p>Сердце Ризы трепещет. Возможно, она ошибалась, считая, что Рою не важно их общее прошлое, потому что то, как он произносил её имя, с какой отчаянной надеждой цеплялся за её руки и слушал её сердцебиение… Так не делают, переживая за <em>просто подчинённых. </em></p><p>Дышать становится легче, наконец-то. Остатки липкой дрёмы как рукой снимает, страшные картинки из сна стираются из памяти. В кои-то веки ему не страшно, в кои-то веки Мустангу не приходится проводить ночь, терзая себя воспоминаниями о Том Дне.</p><p>— Мы с вами…</p><p>— Да, — с тяжёлым вздохом кивает Риза. — Вы — мой соулмейт, генерал.</p><p>— В таком случае, — он ощущает себя приятно-опьяненным и подаётся чуть вперёд, задерживая взгляд на глазах Хоукай, которые в этой темноте кажутся почти что чёрными. — Почему мы всё ещё разговариваем на «вы», Риза? </p><p>Слышать своё имя из его уст ужасно непривычно и необычно. Всё это кажется Ризе прекрасным глупым сном. Ну разве могло такое произойти в реальности? </p><p>— Мы можем перейти на «ты», если вы… ты… так хочешь, <em>Рой</em>, — ещё страннее для неё было называть его по имени. Последний раз она произносила вслух имя Мустанга около тринадцати лет назад, когда он уезжал в военную академию, покидая особняк Хоукаев.</p><p>— Ты не представляешь, как давно я этого хочу, — его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Кажется, очередной камень спадает с души Мустанга. — У тебя красиво имя. <em>Риза</em>. </p><p>Он произносит это так по-особенному, что она на секунду перестаёт дышать. Хоукай словно снова пятнадцать, и она глупая влюблённая девчонка, бегущая с высоким черноволосым мальчиком под ручку к раскидистому дубу, где они до заката будут невинно целовать друг друга в губы. Может быть, Рой чувствовал себя точно так же? </p><p>— Рой, — шепчет она, совершенно наплевав на всю ту чепуху, о которой думала раньше — на устав, на субординацию, на… что там ещё было? Это не похоже на Ризу Хоукай, но когда дело касается её личного счастья… Кто она такая, чтобы самой себе мешать в его установлении? К чёрту это всё, к чёрту и подальше! Она столько лет выстраивала никому не нужную холодно-отчуждённую стену между ними, пытаясь закопать подальше в памяти их совместное грёбаное прошлое, которое не было таким уж однозначным. Всё это время её сердце было подобно скованной во льдах реке, а сейчас… Сейчас, кажется, на её месте извергался вулкан.</p><p>— Я могу… поцеловать тебя?  — учтиво и галантно спрашивает Рой, беря её за руку и переплетая их пальцы вместе. </p><p>— Тринадцать лет назад тебе не нужно было на это разрешение, — усмехаясь, отвечает Риза, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его лица.</p><p>Переполненный нежностью, он оставляет мимолётный поцелуй на тыльной стороне её ладони.</p><p>— Я был невоспитанным юнцом, — его лицо трогает лёгкая полуулыбка, и Риза, не выдерживая, первой тянется к его губам.</p><p>Поцелуй кружит голову им обоим, выращивая за спиной крылья, которых их лишила война. Огненный осторожно, со всей своей любовью и нежностью, касается свободной рукой её щеки, привлекая к себе ближе. В голове взрываются тысячи фейерверков, наполняя сознание светом. Больше никакой темноты. Они останавливаются, тяжело дышат, смотря друг на друга, как в первый раз, касаются лбами и просто молчат. Рой смеётся, прогоняя остатки мрака, и Риза вслед за ним тоже. Пускай они разбудят спящих в соседнем купе Фьюри, Хавока и Бреду — пускай! Так вот каково это — отыскать, наконец, свою родственную душу. </p><p>Опьянённый и окрылённый, Рой покрывает поцелуями лицо <em>любимой</em>. Теперь ему кажется, что он может всё на свете. Ризе же кажется, что её сердце и душа <em>поют</em>. Она падают на постель Мустанга, прижимаются друг к другу плотнее и наслаждаются этим долгожданным теплом.</p><p>— У тебя глаза красивые, — выдыхает Риза.</p><p>— Нет. Это у тебя, — по-детски банально протестует Рой. </p><p>И они чувствуют себя детьми. Теми самыми, которые резвились в высокой траве и плели друг другу венки, теми самыми, которым пришлось расстаться и которых отдалила друг от друга война и лишила шанса на что-то большее, чем просто до тошноты официально-профессиональные отношения. Теперь же они возвращали друг другу долг, пытаясь восполнить потерянное за все эти годы. </p><p>Этой ночью они уснут вместе, в крепких объятьях друг друга. Рою не будет сниться больше кошмаров, а Ризе не придётся просыпаться в тревоге и бороться с желанием позвонить ему, чтобы успокоить. Поезд мирно будет качаться по рельсам, унося их дальше и дальше, туда, где лежат руины Ишвара. Впервые они ступили на эту землю будучи кадетом Хоукай и майором Мустангом, теперь же на полуразрушенную ишварскую станцию спустятся просто Риза и просто Рой. <em>И они обязательно будут держаться за руки.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Яблочный пирог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Может, однажды твой ласковый взор<br/>Лед сей разрушит... Тогда я проснусь?»<br/>m19 - Путь ненависти. © Товарищ Снег</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Маэс Хьюз жив. Он не умер тогда в телефонной будке, лишь был тяжело ранен и смог выкарабкаться.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рой Мустанг, звание — полковник, возраст — 28 лет, рост — 173 сантиметра, вес… — голоса потонули в протяжной писке медицинских приборов, мутным взглядом он цеплялся за смазанные лица в медицинских масках, но всё было тщетно — туман сгущался лишь сильнее, а бьющий искусственный яркий свет выжигал глаза. Звуки доходили до него как сквозь вату: обрывки диалогов, какие-то непонятные медицинские термины и слова — это всё, что он слышал. Тело, будто налитое свинцом, не слушалось, лежало безвольной куклой на жёсткой кушетке — он даже руку поднять не мог.</p><p>Сознание то прояснялось, то вновь окуналось во тьму — там хотя бы было тихо — никаких раздражающих звуков вроде глухих голосов врачей, из речи которых понятно было ровным счётом ничего. Выбеленные стены, такой же потолок, холодные белые простыни, капельница — это всё, что видел Рой, когда в редкие моменты сознание более менее возвращалось к нему. Состояние было похоже на контузию, уж её-то Мустанг испытал на себе в годы ишварской зачистки, правда, благодаря Марко быстро пришёл в себя. Воздух пах мятой — отвратительной перечной мятой. Когда-то полковник предпочитал пить чай только с ней — эта привычка тянулась далеко из детства, когда дочь Бертольда Хоукая добавляла к чайной заварке парочку листьев собственно выращенной мяты в маленькие фарфоровые кружечки. Полковнику казалось, что теперь он не сможет спокойно пить чай.</p><p>— Пульс 97, — прозвучало откуда-то слева, и Рой, сделав усилие над собой, попытался повернуть голову. В уши бил назойливый пищащий звук. — Пришёл в себя. Ещё наркоз.</p><p>Кожаные ремешки были повсюду — на руках, на ногах, на торсе и на лбе. Они крепко прижимали полковника к кушетке, не давая ни единой возможности сбежать.</p><p>— Что… — он хотел спросить «что происходит», но вместо этого из горла вырвался лишь жалкий хрип.</p><p>В правую руку вонзился шприц с прозрачной жидкостью. Человек в белом халате и медицинской маске торопливо ввёл лекарство прямиком в вену и скользнул во тьму. Рой выдохнул от резкой вспышки боли и сжал зубы. Внутри поднялась паника, сковавшая всё тело, и Мустанг напряг руки, пытаясь выдернуть их из-под ремешков. В голову пришла неясная, до конца неоформившаяся мысль: <em>«Где она?».</em> Вместе с ней сознание потонуло в потоке бессмысленных образов, каких-то обрывков воспоминаний, больше похожих на мутные тревожные сны. Выбеленная комната пропала, погрузившись во тьму.</p><p>Он шёл дороге. Было прохладное осеннее утро, густой туман стелился под ногами; лесные птицы запевали свои давние песни, сидя на высоких ветках деревьев, что служили началом небольшого деревенского леса. Низкая трава по бокам дорожки хранила ещё не высохшую росу. Слева и справа раскинулось большое поле, там росли одни сорняки да цветы вроде ромашек, бегали полевые мыши и стрекотали кузнечики. Серые тучи высоко в небе скрывали тусклое белое солнце. Воздух был похож на кисель — сладкий и густой; дышалось трудно. Рой шёл вперёд, ступая осторожно, будто боялся наступить на незадачливого утреннего ужика, переползающего дорогу — здесь их было много, он помнил, как сам поймал однажды такого и пугал им… Ту девчонку с карими глазами. Эта дорога вела домой, он это точно помнил. С каждым шагом идти становилось труднее, как будто под ногами была не твёрдая холодная земля, а трясина. Когда сквозь туман показался козырёк дома и яркое зелёное крыльцо, Рой остановился. Его губы тронула лёгкая улыба. Он почти дома, осталось совсем немного…</p><p>— <em>Рой?</em> — услышал он откуда-то сзади и медленно обернулся. Перед ним никого не было. — Рой, это ты? — это был женский голос, в котором Мустанг отчётливо слышал тревогу.</p><p>— Эй? Кто здесь? — ответил мужчина, отчаянно всматриваясь в туман. Выставив руки прямо перед собой, он сделал пару шагов, но ни на кого так и не наткнулся. В душе поселилось странное холодное чувство испуга.</p><p>— Полковник? Полковник, вы меня слышите? — он моргнул, сфокусировал зрение и с удивлением обнаружил перед собой лейтенанта Хоукай. Она была в гражданской одежде, её волосы были распущены, а не заколоты в пучок, как это бывало всегда. На шее проглядывал толстый слой бинта.</p><p>— А, да… — пробормотал Рой. — Простите, лейтенант, я, кажется, задремал. Вы ранены? — встрепенулся Мустанг, обеспокоенно посмотрев на свою подчинённую.</p><p>— Вы не помните? — слегка удивлённо переспросила Риза и подалась чуть вперёд, внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза. — Сэр, меня ранили те люди в подземельях, кандидаты в Бредли, — уточнила она. — Они схватили меня и ранили мою шею после того, как тот доктор…</p><p>Она замолкла и отвернулась, поджав губы. Он знал Хоукай достаточно давно и мог с уверенность заявить, что такое поведение для его подчинённой не было обыденным и нормальным — что-то было не так. Рой напрягся: перед глазами всё ещё плыло, он пытался сфокусировал взгляд на лейтенанте. Палата, в которой находился Мустанг, была самой обычной: окна, выходящие на маленький больничный сквер, две кровати внутри, пару тумбочек. И никаких кожаных ремешков — присниться же такое. После Назначенного Дня кошмары будут терзать полковника ещё долго.</p><p>— После… после того, как тот доктор сделал что? — осторожно переспросил Рой, впрочем, не надеясь на ответ: что-то было не так, он чувствовал это нутром, его армейское чутье прямо-таки вопило внутри, заставляя голову трещать от тупой тяжёлой боли.</p><p>— Нет, — отмахнулась она, чуть поведя в сторону плечами. — Всё хорошо, не важно. Как вы себе чувствуете, полковник?</p><p>Рой задержал на ней долгий неодобрительный взгляд, как бы говорящий: «Вы что-то скрываете, лейтенант Хоукай, и я обязательно узнаю, что». Он пожал плечами откинулся на подушки, которые сейчас почему-то казались слишком жёсткими и неудобными.</p><p>— Неплохо, — ответил он, внимательно следя за реакцией Ризы. — Когда меня выпишут, вы не знаете? Я чувствую себя прекрасно. Все раны уже зажили, — он поднял здоровые ладони в качестве доказательства. Лейтенант на это как-то странно дёрнулась и натянуто улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я не знаю, полковник. Прошу прощения.</p><p>Мустанг угрюмо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. В груди начало жечь, и он непроизвольно положил руку чуть ниже шеи, но наткнулся на шершавую повязку, похожую на перцовый пластырь. Сорвав её, он попытался посмотреть на свою кожу. «Рана?», — промелькнуло у него в голове.</p><p>— Полковник, — Риза вдруг накрыла его свободную руку своей, обращая на себя внимание. — Вы помните, что я сказала вам однажды?</p><p>— Вы много чего говорили, лейтенант, — растерянно отозвался Рой, нахмурившись.</p><p>— О том, что я последую за вами <em>даже в Ад.</em></p><p>— Да. Но я не собираюсь туда отправляться. Можете не переживать, — улыбнулся он и тут же болезненно застонал, схватившись за то место, где совсем недавно ощущалось жжение. — Чёрт…</p><p>Глаза залило красным, словно он окунулся в озеро, полное крови. Рой будто потерял контроль над телом, перестав чувствовать руки и ноги. Голова стала ощущаться тяжелее, чем до этого, и взорвалась нестерпимой болью. Дыхание перехватило как от хорошего удара в живот.</p><p>— Чт… что… — прохрипел он, пытаясь нащупать руку лейтенанте Хоукай, но кроме грубой простыни не нашёл ничего. — Лейтенант? — спросил он в панике, ощущая очередной удар боли, прошедшийся по телу как электрический разряд.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, полковник, — услышал он непривычно дрожащий голос своей подчинённой. — <em>Будьте сильными.</em></p><p>— Лейтенант Хоукай! — панически воскликнул он протянул руку вперёд в надежде коснуться её. — Что происходит?</p><p>Голову наполнило непонятное гудение, вокруг всё завибрировало. Тело откинулось на кровать, больничная пижама прилипла к мокрой коже, голова запрокинулась назад, словно кто-то взял и выстрелил ему в голову. Чьи-то руки, облачённые в резиновые перчатки, прижали его к кровати, такая же резиновая ладонь накрыла ему рот, левую руку до боли сжал ремешок. Укол боли, и всё резко прекратилось. Рой снова оказался на дорожке вокруг густого тумана. Ничего не понимая, он огляделся вокруг себя. В мёртвой тишине зазвенел колокольчик.</p><p>— Послушай, дружище, — рядом с ним остановился Маэс Хьюз, но выглядел он куда моложе, чем его помнил Рой, словно это был Маэс со времён их общей военной Академии. — <em>Ты должен быть сильнее.</em></p><p>— О чём это ты? — спросил Мустанг, отступая на шаг назад. Оглядев себя, он понял, что и сам сейчас выглядел точно так же, как и его давний лучший друг — в белой футболке, чёрных армейских штанах и кожаных сапогах, на шее повисли военные металлические жетоны. Туман, казалось, становился ещё гуще, окутывая фигуру Маэса. — Эй, Хьюз…</p><p>Он шагнул вперёд, положил свою ладонь Мустангу на плечо. Лицо подполковника стало вдруг невозможно серьёзным и сосредоточенным.</p><p>— Мы за тобой придём. Просто подожди, — шепнул он и растворился, обратившись серым дымом, который тут же смешался с туманом.</p><p>— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — завопил полковник, опустившись на землю — она была сырой и холодной, словно совсем недавно прошёл дождь. В голове гремел гром, все воспоминания смешались в одну большую кашу, мысли заволокло пеленой, которая мешала ему здраво мыслить. Рой вздрогнул — недалеко в траве он услышал приглушённые голоса и лёгкий девичий смех. Сглотнув вязкую и отчего-то горькую слюну, на негнущихся ногах, ощущая дрожь во всём теле, Мустанг зашагал на голос. В траве лежали подростки — черноволосый парень в соломенной шляпе и девушка с короткими светлыми волосами. Они, казалось, совсем его не замечали, болтали о чём-то своём: об алхимии, сегодняшнем рассвете и любви. Парень притянул девушку к себе и поцеловал в светлую макушку под её звонкий хохот.</p><p>
  <em>— Мустанг, ты идиот!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Риза, прекрати меня обзывать! — притворно обиженно надулся парень и отвернулся.</em>
</p><p>Рой обомлел. Это был он сам и лейтенант Хоукай, только много-много лет назад, ещё до войны, когда они были простыми подростками, он учился алхимии, а она ходила в школу, делала уроки и прятала пауков под его подушкой. Они ещё ни о чём даже не подозревали: он не знал, что станет армейским псом и испачкает руки в крови ишварцев, а она не подозревала, что через два года её прозовут лучшим снайпером Аместриса и отправят вслед за ним на развалины Ишвара добивать ещё выживших повстанцев с красными горящими глазами.</p><p>Детство в его памяти горело ярким цветным пятном. Это было то время, которым он по-настоящему дорожил. Рой не знал, чего ему сейчас хотелось: растормошить их обоих и уговорить черноволосого мальца никогда не уходить в Армию, или оставить всё как есть — ровно идти своим чередом. Почему-то он думал, что в этот момент имеет власть на временем — может, как захочет, повернуть свою судьбу.</p><p>
  <em>— … ладно, уговорила… — сдался подросток-Мустанг и поднялся на локтях, вдыхая лёгкий цветочный аромат, витающий в воздухе. Шляпа свалилась с его макушки. — Хорошо-то как! — выдохнул он и улыбнулся. — Ну, идём! — парень подобрал шляпу, отряхнул брюки и помог Ризе подняться. Девушка встала на носочки и чмокнула Роя в щёку, от чего его лицо тут же зарделось, и он поспешил смущённо опустить голову. — Ну, Хоукай!..</em>
</p><p>Окрылённый возможностью, Рой шагнул вперёд, к ним навстречу, но внезапно перед ногами разверзлась пропасть, и Мустанг почувствовал, что падает. Часть его отчаянно пыталась сопротивляться, а другая советовала закрыть глаза и оставить все эти попытки. Так он и поступил. Следующий раз полковник открыл глаза в кабинете фюрера, где за креслом сидел он сам, заполняя какие-то бумаги. За спиной у него висел зелёный флаг Аместриса.</p><p>— Как тебе? — спросил Мустанг-фюрер, не отрываясь от работы. — Нравится?</p><p>— Где я? — устало отозвался Рой. Эти бесконечные скачки сильно изматывали. — Что происходит? Кто ты?</p><p>— <strong>Кто я?</strong> — фюрер усмехнулся и отложил ручку. — Ты ведь и так всё видишь, к чему такие глупые вопросы, полковник?</p><p>Он раздражённо выдохнул и посмотрел на нового фюрера Аместриса. «Это не по-настоящему, — уговаривал себя он. — Это лишь галлюцинации. Я сплю. Я полковник Рой Мустанг, и я…»</p><p>— Впечатлён? — бархатистым голосом, улыбаясь, спросил фюрер, выходя из-за стола. — Эта страна теперь принадлежит мне. Ну, разве не прекрасно? Мы с тобой так долго шли к этому, — он медленно расстегнул гимнастёрку и первые три пуговицы на рубашке, обнажая шею и часть груди. — Но… — на его бледной коже сияла красная уродливая татуировка. — <em>Ты готов к этому бремени, Мустанг?</em></p><p>Рой отшатнулся, подавившись воздухом. Фюрер схватил его за руку, больно сжав запястье, притянул к себе и посмотрел ему в лицо. В глазах этого чужого Мустанга горел странноватый зловещий алый огонёк. Рою захотелось убежать из этого проклятого кабинета подальше. Этот человек не на шутку пугал его одним своим взглядом — точно так же на него смотрел Кинг Бредли в тот день, когда забрал самое дорогое, что было у Роя в этой чёртовой стране, — его команду и его королеву.</p><p>— Эй, Рой!</p><p>— Полковник!</p><p>Кто-то больно ударил его по щеке и схватил за руку. Мустанг открыл глаза, застонав от боли. Тяжёлые веки поднимались с трудом, взгляд прояснялся медленно: перед ним маячило две чёрные фигуры. Туман в голове постепенно расходился. Рою хотелось пить: во рту всё пересохло. Опустив взгляд на свою праву руку, Рой сжал зубы и выдернул иглу, соединяющуюся прозрачной тонкой трубочкой с капельницей. В комнате было темно, видимо, за окном давно уже стояла ночь.</p><p>— Кто… кто вы? — прохрипел он, ступая босыми ногами на холодный мраморный пол.</p><p>— О, да ладно тебе, Мустанг, — укоряюще прошипел человек, стоящий рядом с кроватью. На плече у него висела винтовка, на поясе — куча ножей, которые Огненный едва ли смог разглядеть в этой темноте. — Поднимайся, у нас мало времени.</p><p>— Хьюз? — догадался он, неровно ступая и пошатываясь. — Что происходит? — едва не упав, он схватился за плечо подполковника. Роя начало мутить — голова кружилась и скудный утренний завтрак готов был выйти наружу.</p><p>— Полковник, потише, — раздался голос лейтенанта. Хоукай стояла у двери, держа наготове пистолеты. — Не задавайте лишних вопросов.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>Риза обернулась в его сторону и скинула с головы чёрный капюшон. Даже сквозь темноту, царящую в комнате, Мустанг видел её пронзительный взгляд, от которого стало почему-то не по себе: он не предвещал ничего хорошего. Происходило что-то серьёзное, и он не был в курсе, что. Это злило и заставляло серце тревожно щемить от тревоги, появившейся в воздухе. Они ведь победили. Что могло вдруг произойти?</p><p>— Вы мне доверяете? — спросила лейтенант.</p><p>Он никогда не говорил этого в слух, но последовал бы за Ризой Хоукай даже в Ад. Как и она за ним.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он, ощущая непривычную твёрдость в голосе. — Доверяю.</p><p>— Тогда просто следуйте за мной.</p><p>Маэс показал ей большой палец, словно говоря: «Да, молодец!». Из маленького рюкзака, висевшего за спиной подполковника, Хьюз достал чёрный мягкий плащ и накинул его на плечи Роя. Мустанг вдел руки в рукава и надел на голову капюшон, ощущая себя в этом слегка непривычно. Видимо, эти двое организовывают его побег из больницы, но зачем?</p><p>— Идём, — шепнул ему Маэс и, схватив за руку чуть ниже локтя, потянул к выходу. — Никаких лишних звуков.</p><p>— Понял я, — отмахнулся Рой, всё ещё ощущая ужасную слабость во всём теле. Он был благодарен Хьюзу за то, что тот слегка поддерживал его за руку, потому что после лекарств, которыми его пичкали медсёстры, координация движений была нарушена, а в глазах всё ещё рябило. В больничных коридорах было подозрительно тихо: никаких медсестёр и незадачливых больных. Да и больница выглядела ужасно странно, словно какой-то муляж. Подозрения ещё больше укрепились в сердце Мустанга. Он был впутан во что-то серьёзное.</p><p>— Эй, — он резко остановился, схватил Хоукай за руку, разворачивая к себе. — Я доверяю Ризе Хукай всецело, как и Маэсу Хьюзу, — он кинул быстрый взгляд на подполковника. — Только докажите мне, что это действительно вы.</p><p>— Чёрт, так невовремя, — простонал Маэс. — Помнишь, как в Академии мы играли в бутылочку? Нас с тобой заставили поцеловаться, а позже, после Ишвара, я ужасно надрался и признался тебе, что был, в принципе, не против.</p><p>Рой невозмутимо кивнул и посмотрел на Ризу. Ну вот, теперь она знает этот ужасно секретный случай.</p><p>— <em>Вы всё ещё боитесь пауков, полковник?</em> — спросила она в лоб, не оставляя больше никаких сомнений в том, что перед ним настоящая Хоукай.</p><p>Они продолжили путь. Рой всё больше убеждался в том, что это никакая не центральная больница Аместриса, а что-то другое. Когда у очередной двери показалось два вооруженных охранника, сомнений больше не осталось. Никакую больницу не станут охранять венные, только если внутри не кроется нечто опасное или жутко секретное. На ум приходили лишь ассоциации с проклятой Пятой Лабораторией, где ему пришлось сражаться с Похотью. Ох, он ведь тогда едва не умер. Однако голая решимость, страх за подчинённых и нежелание их терять заставили мыслить критично. Только благодаря адреналину, ударившему тогда в кровь, он смог найти в себе силы, чтобы нацарапать на коже гексаграмму, намертво отпечатанную в его разуме, и прижечь сквозную рану. Чего только стоило не проронить тогда ни звука, чтобы не раскрыть себя. Это же место, впрочем, лишь отдалённо напоминало серые коридоры Пятой Исследовательской Лаборатории.</p><p>Подполковник Хьюз и лейтенант Хоукай, не издавая лишнего шума, обезвредили двух охранников. Показав Рою знак «сюда», Маэс махнул рукой. Путаясь в своих ногах, Мустанг вышел из-за угла. Риза распахнула дверь, которую охраняли военные, и кивнула, разрешая входить. Тишина, царившая в больнице, давила на голову, словно тысячи атмосфер. Рой вдруг ощутил небывалую радость от того, что совсем скоро покинет это страшное место. За дверью находилась лестница, ведущая куда-то далеко вверх. Они что, снова в подземельях Централа?</p><p>Подниматься было трудно — ноги едва слушались Роя, в теле ощущалась противная лёгкость, от которой хотелось избавиться как можно скорее. Полковник Мустанг не привык показывать свою слабость даже перед самыми близкими друзьями, за что сейчас и ненавидел себя. Спустя вечность, они, наконец, оказались перед металлической неприметной дверью. Схватившись за ручку, Хоукай резко толкнула дверь вперёд, нацелившись на невидимых врагов. Маэс держал винтовку наготове. Рой незаметно (по крайней мере, ему так казалось) вытащил у подполковника один ножик «на всякий случай». Не может же, в конце концов, быть настолько бесполезен? Что, если им надобится его помощь? Внутри никого не было, лишь отвратительно пахло дешёвыми сигаретами.</p><p>Они прошли по узкому коридору, и Рой едва не споткнулся обо что-то мягкое, запоздало понимая, что это тела охранников, которые, видимо, сторожили эту дверь. Маэс мягко придержал его за плечо, помогая пройти этот злополучный коридор. Хоукай открыла последнюю дверь, пропуская Хьюза и Роя вперёд. Они оказались на улице перед толстым бетонным забором, возвышающимся примерно на три метра вверх. Сердце Мустанга упало куда-то в пятки. Тупик?</p><p>Лейтенант подошла к забору и достала белый мелок. Рой недоумённо следил за её действиями, не сразу поняв, что она собирается рисовать круг преобразования. Маэс стоял чуть в стороне, держа винтовку наготове.</p><p>— Подождите, — сказал он. — Дайте мне, я… Справлюсь быстрее.</p><p>— У вас мало сил, полковник.</p><p>— Лейтенант, дайте мне этот чёртов мелок, <strong>это приказ!</strong> — хватаясь рукой за грудь, прошипел Рой. Чуть ниже шеи кожа начала зудеть и прямо-таки гореть огнём. Сжав зубы, он подошёл к стене и взял мелок из рук Хоукай. Давненько он не пользовался базовой алхимией. Не зря ведь Мустанг провёл столько лет в учениках у Бертольда Хоукая. Много лет назад Рой блестяще сдал экзамен на государственного алхимика, получив похвалу самого фюрера. Знал бы он тогда, кто так тепло и приветливо хлопал его по плечу, непринуждённо приговаривая: «Вы прекрасно справились, Мустанг-кун, мои поздравления. Вы очень сильный алхимик. Так служите же на благо нашей стране».</p><p>Тряхнув головой, словно собираясь выбить оттуда назойливые воспоминания, Рой хлопнул в ладони и коснулся ими холодного бетона. В этом месте стены появился небольшой узковатый проход. Опёршись о стену плечом, Рой жадно глотал ртом воздух, понимая, что дело плохо — он истратил последние крупицы своих сил: виски пульсировали, руки тряслись, а глаза накрыла пелена. Ноги подкосились, и полковник сполз спиной по стене. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем, как потерять сознание, это короткие маты от Хьюза и тихое сдержанное «идиот» от Хоукай.</p><p>Маэс вздохнул. Передав винтовку Ризе, он взвалил старого друга на своё плечо и, кряхтя, потащил через созданный алхимией проход. Всё равно Хоукай потом его заделывать, и зачем он старался? На выходе их уже ждала машина, внутри которой сидел Хавок, лениво выдыхая сигаретный дым. Завидев товарищей, он торопливо вышел из машины и открыл дверь, позволяя подполковнику Хьюзу вывалить свой живой груз в лице Мустанга на заднее сиденье машины. Риза села туда же, осторожно положив голову начальника к себе на колени (иначе ей было там не поместиться), Маэс же занял место рядом с Джином. Младший лейтенант Хавок вдавил педаль газа, и машина сорвалась с места с коротким визгом.</p><p>— Лейтенант… Хоукай… — пробормотал Мустанг, шевелясь и раскрывая глаза. — Вы… знали, что обзывать старшего по званию идиотом… Вообще-то запрещено уставом.</p><p>— Господи, Мустанг, захлопнись! — обернувшись, попросил Маэс. — Ты действительно идиот. Мне пришлось тащить твою задницу.</p><p>— Сэр, лежите спокойно, вам нужно беречь силы, — с облегчением выдохнув, сказала Риза, раздумывая, куда бы ей примостить руку. Не найдя ничего лучше, она положила её на плечо полковника и облокотилась лбом о холодное стекло машины. — Здесь сверни налево, — сказала она Джину.</p><p>— Понял, — кивнул Хавок, выруливая в переулок. — Лейтенант, не знал, что вы разбираетесь в алхимии.</p><p>— Мой отец был алхимиком, — неохотно ответила Риза. — В моём родном доме в библиотеке не было ни единой книги, в которой было бы что-то кроме алхимии. Волей неволей, основы я знала, немного практиковалась в детстве, а потом поняла, что это не моё, — она пожала плечами, прикрывая глаза. Об их совместном с Роем детстве Хоукай, разумеется, умолчала, посчитав, что Хавоку незачем знать такие детали её жизни. Рой втихаря от Бертольда и учил её простейшим преобразованиям. Последние две недели, за которые они планировали этот самый побег из «больницы», Ризе вновь пришлось окунуться в мир алхимии, чтобы вспомнить то, чему её учил Мустанг, ещё будучи юным мальчишкой. Как иронично, эти знания, которыми он обучил Ризу, теперь спасают его задницу из крайне опасного места… Хоукай понимала, что в этом деле им понадобится алхимия — так просто в Исследовательский Институт Централа попасть было нельзя, особенно теперь, когда им в руки попался такой ценный экземпляр, как полковник Рой Мустанг.</p><p>У неё успешно получилось создать проход прямо в стене, однако это очень вымотало лейтенанта, так что Хавоку и Маэсу пришлось зачистить тот самый узкий коридор, где Мустанг едва не свалился, споткнувшись о незадачливых охранников, которым не повезло выйти сегодня на смену (разумеется, все были живы, однако Джин и Хьюз знали, куда бить, чтобы человек потерял сознание надолго). Хавоку пришлось вернуться обратно, поскольку кто-то должен быть сидеть в машине и страховать их. Проход, созданный Хоукай, долго не продержался, и Джин едва успел пройти сквозь него — ещё минута, и он, вероятно, навсегда оказался бы замурован в этот забор.</p><p>— Он был моим учителем… — по слогам проговорил Рой, вновь приходя в сознание.</p><p>— Молчите, сэр. Нам предстоит долгий путь.</p><p>— Будьте осторожны, лейтенант, — сказал Хьюз, обернувшись. Его взгляд упал на полковника, голова которого покоилась на коленях чинно сидящей Хоукай. Он сладко посапывал, выглядя сейчас совершенно безобидным. — Вы не думаете, что мы совершили большую ошибку?</p><p>— Не говорите глупостей, подполковник, — спокойно отозвалась Риза, однако в её голосе отчётливо слышался укор. — Вы сами всё видели. Если бы не мы…</p><p>— Понял, понял! — он примирительно улыбнулся, хотя глаза всё ещё выражали беспокойство. — Я просто думаю о его… Ну, вы поняли… — он выдохнул и поскрёб затылок рукой. — Мне очень не хочется этого говорить, но… Если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так…</p><p>— Да. Я знаю, — кивнула лейтенант. — Вы можете на меня рассчитывать.</p><p>— Да поможет нам <em>Бог</em>… — пробормотал Хьюз.</p><p>— Вы всё ещё в него верите, подполковник? — сконфуженно переспросил Джин, тормозя машину в одном из пустынных переулков.</p><p>Но ему никто ничего не ответил. Роя растолкали и вытащили из машины. Кое-как заставив полковника стоять (Ризе пришлось одной рукой обнять его за талию, чтобы придерживать начальника), они вышли на вокзал. В это время со станции отъезжал лишь грузовой поезд, поэтому если они сядут сейчас туда зайцами, не будет никаких лишних свидетелей. Маэс похлопал друга по плечу.</p><p>— Держись, Рой, — сказал он. — <em>Ты должен быть сильным.</em></p><p>Нахмурившись, Мустанг вопросительно уставился на Хьюза, поскольку подобные речи были совсем не свойственны для подполковника. Они что-то отчаянно ему напоминали, но Рой никак не мог вспомнить, что.</p><p>— Мы ещё встретимся, — он ободрительно улыбнулся, кивнул лейтенанту Хоукай, поплотнее закутался в чёрный плащ и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Рой проводил его силуэт затуманенным взглядом.</p><p>Как оказался в вагоне, Мустанг не помнил. Пришёл в себя он уже сидя на голом полу у стены. Его лейтенант находилась рядом. Заметив более осознанный взгляд полковника, она достала бутылку с водой из рюкзака, который ей, видимо, отдал Маэс, и протянула её Мустангу.</p><p>— Вот. Вам нужно попить, сэр.</p><p>Рой без слов схватил бутылку и жадно проглотил почти половину её содержимого.</p><p>— Расскажите мне, что случилось, — попросил Рой, передавая бутылку обратно. Вагон тронулся.</p><p>— Вы не помните, — больше утверждая, чем спрашивая, задумчиво пробормотала Риза. — Хорошо. Только обещайте без глупостей, сэр.</p><p>— Вы же меня знаете, — беззлобно усмехнулся он.</p><p>***</p><p>Мрачные подземелья под Централом уходили далеко вглубь, петляя и пряча в себе монстров, идеальных бессмертных солдат. Холодно в этих подземельях было жутко, как в горах Бригга. Пахло сыростью, спёртый воздух глотался тяжело, тусклый желтоватый свет рябил в глазах. И только вспышки пламени Огненного Алхимика ярко освещали тайные ходы под Централом, прорытые ради тотального уничтожения всего населения Аместриса. Щелчки пальцев, взрывы, чьи-то крики, лязганье мечей и звуки выстрелов смешались в ужасающую какофонию. Назначенный день должен был расставить всё по своим местам.</p><p>— Чёрт! — прошипел Мустанг, когда сабля провалившегося кандидата в фюреры порвала его перчатки. Краем глаза он заметил, как лейтенанта Хоукай скручивают двое амбалов. Когда ей заломили руки, Рой дёрнулся на помощь, но был так же схвачен врагом. — Лейтенант!</p><p>Его охватил страх, как тогда, когда на Хоукай напал гомункул Обжорство. Рискуя всем, Рой сломя голову помчался на башню. Потому что не мог потерять своего лейтенанта. А сейчас всё было гораздо хуже — один из амбалов приставил меч к её горлу и надавил так, что маленькая струйка крови прокатилась по шее и запачкала её джинсовку. Рой был совершенно бесполезен сейчас.</p><p>Подвал залило светом, он бил отовсюду — стало так светло, что полковнику пришлось зажмуриться. Руки несостоявшихся фюреров всё ещё крепко держали его в ловушке, не давая возможности даже просто дёрнуться. Эти люди были великолепно натренированы. Теперь Рой с сожалением понимал, что физически совсем не доходил до уровня кандидатов.</p><p>— Думаю, пришло время прибегнуть к крайним мерам, — отвратительно улыбаясь, торжественно воскликнул золотозубый человек. — Вас ждёт историческое представление, друзья, так наслаждайтесь же им! — он развёл руки в сторону, как это обычно делали ведущие каких-то церковных шоу и щёлкнул пальцами, словно издеваясь.</p><p>В помещение, теперь уже залитое ярким белым больничным светом, вкатили кушетку с ремнями. Белая простынь была запачкана засохшей кровью. Рой почувствовал, как на затылке зашевелились волосы. Предчувствие его редко когда обманывало: сейчас оно вопило матёрому солдату бежать, сломя голову. Полковник попробовал освободить руки, но кандидаты сжимали их слишком сильно, как бы намекая: «Дёрнешься, и мы их тебе сломаем». Что ж, в этом случае он стал бы ещё куда более бесполезным, чем при дожде.</p><p>— Полковник Мустанг… — елейно произнёс золотозубый человек. — Помнится мне, вы всегда мечтали стать <strong>фюрером</strong>. Вы так много сделали ради этого — так отличились в период Ишварской войны, показав, <em>на что</em> способен ваш огонь.</p><p>Рой ничего не ответил. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось вспоминать ту ужасную зачистку и горы обожжённых трупов. В одну ночь, словно снег, с неба падал пепел. Это был результат его алхимии, которую он пообещал не использовать во зло. Интересно, Хоукай его ненавидела тогда? Сколько раз дуло её винтовки было направлено ему в голову? Рой никогда не узнает.</p><p>— Вы заслужили награду, — продолжил доктор и махнул рукой в сторону кушетки.</p><p>Двое амбалов, что сжимали ему руки, подвели к ней полковника и уложили, стянув на конечностях ремешки. Рой пытался сопротивляться, но краем глаза увидел, как напрягается рука того кандидата, что сжимал саблю у горла Хоукай, и понял, что жизнь его верной подчинённой сейчас висела на волоске.</p><p>— Мустанг-кун, расслабьтесь, — посоветовал золотозубый человек, доставая шприц, доверху заполненный красной немного мерцающей жидкостью. — Вы получите то, о чём мечтали. Власть и силу, которую имел фюрер. Так примите же этот подарок с честью. Вы ведь… всегда хотели стать фюрером, правда? — он подошёл к кушетке, держа шприц в правой руке. — У всего есть своя цена. Вы же знаете о равноценном обмене, господин Огненный Алхимик?</p><p>Сознание Роя, словно стрелой, пронзила мысль: <em>«Это же философский камень… <strong>Души людей</strong>».</em> Он панически забился, пытаясь вырваться из туго стянутых ремней. Он не видел, как Хоукай дёрнулась ему навстречу, но была грубо оттянута назад за волосы.</p><p>— Нет… — дрожащим голосом воскликнул он. — Нет, не надо! Нет, я не хочу… Мне… мне это не нужно! — широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами полковник наблюдал, как золотозубый доктор вводит иглу прямо ему в вену. — Не-ет!</p><p>Если это и было на что похоже, то на Ад. Мустангу показалось, что он горит заживо. Наверное, именно это чувствовали все его жертвы во времена Ишварской зачистки. Из глаз, ушей и носа потекла кровь, из горла вырвался нечеловеческий крик боли. Риза Хоукай заплакала от собственного бессилия. Она поклялась защищать этого человека во что бы то ни стало, а сейчас… сейчас она могла лишь наблюдать, как он корчится от боли и истекает кровью. Когда Рой замолк, её сердце ушло куда-то в пятки, а сознание издевательски крутило одну и ту же мысль: «Он умер?».</p><p>В конце концов, спустя мучительные несколько секунд, Рой пошевелился, издавая стон боли. Золотозубый человек удовлетворённо захлопал в ладоши.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Господин фюрер уверял, что вы выдержите, полковник Мустанг. И он в вас не ошибся. А теперь… — он кивнул кандитам. — Вы покажите нам, на что способны.</p><p>Риза не успела выдохнуть — шею пронзила резкая боль, и женщина упала на пол, прямо на алхимический круг преобразования человека. Мустанг дёрнулся. Сжав кулаки, Огненный одним резким движением порвал кожаные ремешки, стягивающие ему руки и ноги. Глаза налились алым. Его движения были намного быстрее и резче, удары — сильнее, только вот крики тысяч невинных душ внутри замолкать не собирались. Через минуту все кандидаты в фюреры были уничтожены. Рою не пришлось даже использовать запасные перчатки, что покоилась в левом кармане кителя.</p><p>— Превосходно, — прошептал доктор. — Это превосходно!</p><p>Плечи полковника напряглись. Он развернулся и посмотрел на золотозубого человека каким-то неестественным, почти мёртвым взглядом. Мустанг бросил саблю на пол, сжал кулаки и начал медленно направляться к доктору, однако путь ему преградил окровавленный Кинг Бредли. Тень Мустанга вдруг обернулась против него самого.</p><p>— А теперь ты сделаешь то, что нам нужно, и сможешь без проблем помочь лейтенанту Хоукай. Ты ведь теперь можешь практически всё, что угодно, — отплёвываясь кровью, прокаркал фюрер. Селим ухмыльнулся. — Тебе стоит поторопиться, иначе человеческое тело твоей подчинённой не выдержит такой большой потери крови.</p><p>Во взгляде Роя отчётливо читался гнев. Если бы он только мог пошевелиться…</p><p>— Сколько же в тебе злобы, мальчик, — насмешливо произнёс Кинг Бредли. — <em>Идеальный гомункул.</em></p><p>Сердце остановилось. Всё вокруг замерло, звуки пропали отовсюду, как и краски. «Гомункул, — медленно подумал Рой. — Они сделали меня гомункулом». Чувство взорвались фейерверком у него в груди. Метка уробороса вспыхнула алым, обжигая кожу чуть ниже шеи. В глаза как будто кто-то залил целый галлон керосина и поджёг их. Сердце сковала тьма. Рой явственно ощутил это. Он был знаком с этим чувством. Впервые Мустанг столкнулся с ним в горячих песках Ишвара. Красное солнце и белое небо — вот, что было над его головой. Это солнце словно пыталось выжечь его, сжить с этих земель, но Рой всё щёлкал и щёлкал пальцами, сжигая трущобы ишварцев — их крики тонули в всполохах алого пламени.</p><p>
  <em>« — Только… пообещай не использовать Огненную Алхимию во зло, — умирая, попросил Бертольд Хоукай.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Конечно, — кивнул Рой».</em>
</p><p>И сжёг очередного ишварца. Его кости превратились в угли, которые развеет ближайшей пустынной бурей.</p><p>Тогда тьма впервые коснулась его сердца, оставив там сквозную брешь, из которой сейчас ключом бил чистый ничем не замутнённый гнев.</p><p>— Я убью тебя, — прорычал Мустанг. — Я…</p><p>Фюрер бросился в атаку и проткнул ему ладони. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Оказавшись в алхимическом круге, сотворённым Гордыней, полковник сопротивлялся напрасно. Всё уже было решено. Человек он или гомункул — не важно — Рой Мустанг всё ещё являлся последней, пятой ценной Жертвой. Рой уже не видел, как маленькая девочка из Ксинга осторожно пробирается к лейтенанту Хоукай, лежащей в луже собственной крови. Прямиком из пола рванули туманные чёрные руки, схватившие Мустанга. Подвал заволокло сине-фиолетовым ослепляющим светом. Когда всё прекратилось, на месте, где лежал Рой, не было ничего, кроме изуродованного алхимией золотозубого доктора.</p><p>
  <em>Полковника забрала Истина.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Между ними повисла тишина. Рой долго сидел, вспоминая отрывки событий, о которых рассказывала лейтенант. Они вспыхивали в памяти яркими пятнами, затягивая его в омут прошлого. Поезд уже давно набрал обороты и теперь ехал, мерно покачиваясь на рельсах.</p><p>— Что было потом? — бесцветным голосом спросил Рой. Его сознание медленно приходило в порядок.</p><p>— Потом вы вернулись, только уже… другим, — уклончиво произнесла лейтенант, не смотря на Роя. — Я бы сказала, что вы вернулись холодным и злым, однако ваш вклад в победу был неоценим. Благодаря вам мы изрядно вымотали «Отца». Вы… использовали алхимию, огонь и грубую силу, чередуя их, — ответила Хоукай, сжимая зубы. — Признаюсь, сэр, это было эффектно, но ваше чудесное преображение не скрылось от глаз начальства. Вас… вас забрали.</p><p>— Забрали? — удивлённо произнёс Рой, вскинув брови.</p><p>— Да, якобы на лечение. Первое время вас действительно лечили от внешних ранений. Всё шло хорошо. Пару раз мы всей командой вас навещали, потом нам сообщили, что вас переводят в Исследовательский Институт, поскольку вы очень нестабильны, и гнев берёт над вами верх. Нам обещали помочь вам.</p><p>— И вы поверили? — губы Роя тронула ироничная улыбка.</p><p>— У нас не было выбора, — поёжившись, ответила Хоукай и подтянула колени к себе, обхватив их руками. — Мне и подполковнику Хьюзу разрешили вас навестить. То, что мы с ним увидели, заставило нас действовать. Вас не лечили. Вас изучали, пичкая различными медикаментами, которые подавляли ваше сознание. В первый раз вы, полковник, не узнали ни меня, ни Маэса. Вы даже говорить не могли.</p><p>Она вздрогнула, видимо, вспоминая этот момент.</p><p>— Они изучали философский камень внутри меня, — хмыкнул Рой. — Вот ублюдки. Под шумок, пока правительство ещё нормально не установилось…</p><p>— Я пыталась поговорить с генералом Грумманом, но он был слишком занят, — она разочарованно покачала головой и глубоко вздохнула. — Мы решили просто похитить вас.</p><p>Рой распахнул плащ и содрал с себя бинты, закрывающие красный уродливый знак уробороса на его груди. Проведя по нему ладонью и ничего не почувствовав, он откинул голову и посмотрел в потолок.</p><p>— <em>Почему вы не убили меня, лейтенант?</em> — глухо спросил он.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Почему вы…</p><p>— А почему я должна была? — задала она встречный вопрос, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит полковник.</p><p>— Я ведь стал гомункулом. Таким же, как… они. В моём сердце полнится гнев. Я явно свернул с правильной дорожки, — он нервно усмехнулся. — Сделайте это сейчас и закончите со всем этим цирком. Такой, как я, не должен существовать. Я слишком опасен, лейтенант Хоукай.</p><p>Риза не выдержала. Она откинула в сторону рюкзак Хьюза, схватила Роя за лацканы чёрного плаща и с размаху залепила ему звонкую пощёчину. Лейтенант была уверена, что ему больно. Оторопело прикладывая к больному месту ладонь, Мустанг удивлённо взглянул на подчинённую.</p><p>— Сочту это за остаточный эффект препаратов, которыми вас напичкали в Исследовательском Институте, — рыкнула она и удалилась в противоположный угол выгона.</p><p>— Лейтенант… нападение на стоящего выше вас по званию офицера, статья 26, пункт…</p><p>— Пункт 7, — перебила она его. — Я знаю. Рада за вашу прекрасную память, полковник.</p><p>Рой вздохнул. Он не злился на Ризу. Ему нужно было много о чём подумать. Например о том, как теперь жить дальше с философским камнем внутри него. Чёрт… Так много вопросов роилось сейчас в голове, но, видимо, из-за тех же препаратов его разум всё ещё мыслил слегка заторможенно. Стукнув себя по лбу, Мустанг раздражённо сжал кулаки. Ситуация была паршивой.</p><p>— Куда мы едем? — спросил Рой, поворачивая голову в сторону лейтенанта.</p><p>— Боюсь, вам это не понравится, и мы сойдём на ближайшей станции, сэр, — отозвалась она, кутаясь в плащ. — Отдохните, вам это не помешает.</p><p>Он раздражённо фыркнул. Наотдыхался уже на всю жизнь вперёд, больше не хотелось, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Из головы никак не мог выйти тот факт, что он теперь никакой не человек, а живое орудие убийства. Огненный Алхимик, получивший способность совершать трансмутацию без круга преобразования и, ко всему прочему, гомункул с философским камнем внутри, усиливающим способности в сотни раз. Интересно, насколько теперь он опасен для армии? Как быстро его найдут, что с ним сделают? Как поступят с теми, кому был известен маленький грязный секрет Мустанга? Рой почти не ощущал изменений внутри себя, но, очевидно, что всё не было так просто. Как же паршиво бояться самого себя. Полковник понятия не имел, на что теперь способен.</p><p>Сцепив руки на груди, он прислушался. Было тихо, только звук колёс нарушал ночную тишину. <em>«Ты должен быть сильным»</em>, — сказал ему Маэс. Нечто похожее он слышал от лейтенанта, когда она навещала его в Исследовательском Институте: <em>«Будьте сильными»</em>. Не до конца осознавая, почему он так зацепился за эту фразу, Рой напряг память: в ней всё ещё были белые пятна. Например, он не помнил, что отдал Истине в качестве платы за вход. Руки, ноги целы… Неужто внутренние органы? Вспомнив один из кошмаров, которые снились ему на препаратах, Рой внезапно замер и похолодел. В том сне был он сам, только старше, взгляд был жёстче и холоднее, на шее у того Роя по-прежнему сиял знак уробороса. Мустанг из сна стал фюрером, только теперь полковник задумался: что значил этот сон? Почему он увидел самого себя? Он встречал гомункулов, все они были жестоки и фанатично преданы своему Отцу-создателю, кроме Жадности. Гнев же родился человеком, а не монстром, как остальные шестеро. Они никогда не были людьми. У Жадности был свой собственный разум, именно поэтому Линг Яо выглядел то простодушным дурачком, то машиной для убийств. Но что же до Гнева? Формулу именно этого греха Рой получил в качестве своего победного «приза» в этой войне. Он не сомневался. Из слов золотозубого человека и так всё было ясно. Вероятно, после экспериментов над кандидатами в фюреры у них осталось некоторое количество неиспользованного материала. Тогда почему его татуировка появилась на шее, а не на глазу, как у Кинга Бредли?</p><p>Поезд качнулся, прервав бесконечный поток мыслей Мустанга.</p><p>Лейтенант Хоукай, привалившись к углу вагончика, дремала. Стало достаточно холодно. Рой, не долго думая, схватил рюкзак Хьюза и, придерживаясь за стенку вагона, добрался до подчинённой. Стоило ему коснуться её плеча, как его лбу моментально было представлено холодное дуло пистолета.</p><p>— Не пугайте так, полковник, — облегчённо выдохнув, ответила Риза и спрятала пистолет.</p><p>— У вас хорошие рефлексы, — нервно сказал он. — Вот, возьмите рюкзак под голову. Отдохните. Вы вымотали себя теми алхимическими преобразованиями.</p><p>— Мне это не нужно, — холодно ответила она, отворачиваясь от Роя.</p><p>— Как ваш начальник, я настаиваю, — мягко воспротивился он. — Возьмите мой плащ. В вагоне холодно, однако мне это ничем не грозит теперь, в отличие от вас. Никто не отменял человеческие болезни, — немного грустно ответил Рой и протянул лейтенанту свой плащ, так же нетвёрдо возвращаясь обратно туда, где сидел до этого.</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, — отозвалась Хоукай.</p><p><em>«Ты должен быть сильным»</em>, — крутилось у него в голове. Неужели они все это понимали? Понимали, что гнев может взять на Роем верх, как это было когда-то с Лингом? Мустанг устало потёр переносицу и коснулся рукой свой татуировки. Кожа была холодной, он едва смог почувствовать собственное прикосновение. Очевидно, все, кому было известно про преобразование Роя, думали, что с Гневом всё работает точно так же, как и с жадностью, однако… Они с Кингом Бредли были единственными людьми, которым не посчастливилось стать гомункулами. Здесь что-то было не так. У него определённо точно не было второго злого «я», иначе оно бы давно взяло контроль над телом и не позволило бы ставить эксперименты. Так в чём был подвох? Неужели философский камень внутри лишь усиливал его способности? Нет. Риза сказала, что, когда он вернулся к ним, то был злее и холоднее. Может быть, дело в его эмоциях? Сильные всплески заставляют его терять контроль и становится безумным убийцей?</p><p>Рой не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что в этом всё определённо должен был быть какой-то подвох, иначе всё было бы слишком просто. В Академии он славился тем, что имел прекрасные оценки по логике и тактике, поэтому дураком уж точно не был. Может быть, гнев постепенно возьмёт над ним контроль, сделает таким же бесчувственным и чёрствым, как и Бредли когда-то, не оставив ничего, кроме злости внутри.</p><p>Полковник вдруг явственно ощутил холодок, пробирающийся к его сердцу. Нет. Ему это кажется, он просто надумал лишнего, вот и… Татуировка вспыхнула болью. Он схватился за больничную футболку рукой с такой силой, что на ней затрещали швы. Чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, он стиснул зубы и сомкнул глаза, борясь со странным приступом боли. Как над ним посмели ставить эксперименты? Как они посмели забрать его, скрывать информацию от его коллег, как?.. Как они посмели сделать это с ним, зная, как много Мустанг сделал для победы?</p><p>— Полковник, с вами всё в порядке? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Ризы.</p><p>— Да, — выдавил он. — Да, в порядке… Простите, лейтенант, я вас разбудил.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, сэр, я ещё не успела уснуть.</p><p>Рой почувствовал, как странная волна уходит, и облегчённо выдохнул, откинув голову назад. Чувства его не обманывали. Он был прав. Гнев постепенно завоюет его сердце, сделав из него такого же, как и Бредли, в душе которого не было места ничему, кроме злости. Только Рой был другим. Ему было знакомо чувство любви. Его он долго вынашивал в сердце, хранил, как ценный алмаз, пронёс через войну, кровь и огонь и вернул целым и невредимым обратно домой. Это чувство, лелеянное полковником ещё с юности, было самым чистым и невинным из всего того, что он имел. Иногда он удивлялся тому, что такой, как он — человек с руками, вымазанными по локоть в крови, всё ещё способен кого-то любить. Они с Ризой были вместе долгое время, провели детство под одной крышей, вместе ходили на рынок за продуктами, вместе готовили ужин, убирались, заботились о маленьком огородике за особняком и, конечно же, влюбились. Почему-то Рой считал, что влюбиться в Ризу было неизбежно, он был обречён на это и совсем не против.</p><p>Не ожидая никакой взаимности после войны, он спрятал это чувство очень глубоко внутри себя. Рой нарушил обещание, и не мог винить Ризу в том, что стал ей противен. Может быть, даже ненавистен там, в Ишваре. Она ведь своими глазами видела, как он использует огонь во зло. Тогда он никак не мог взять в толк, почему она продолжила за ним следовать, а потом привык, что лейтенант Хоукай всегда рядом, всегда прикроет спину или задницу перед начальством за очередное опоздание. Так бывало и в детстве, он нашкодит, а она прикрывает его перед своим отцом. Она молча была рядом, не задавала лишних вопросов и была той опорой, о которой постоянно повторял Хьюз, когда речь заходила о стремительном продвижении Роя по службе.</p><p>Сколько было свиданий у Мустанга — не счесть, именно за них он приобрёл громкую славу армейского ловеласа. Пытаясь забыть одну единственную девушку, он не заметил, как влюбился ещё сильнее. Иногда, когда они работали в восточном Штабе, Хавок тихо поднимался со своего места, брал какие-то бумаги, даже не глядя, шёл к столу начальник и тревожно шептал на ухо: «Вы бы поменьше пялились на нашего младшего лейтенанта, боюсь, если она заметит, вам мало не покажется, сэр». Он мог просто смотреть на неё часами, пропуская мимо ушей болтовню Бреды о важности заполнения каких-то там бесполезных бумаг. Рой просто любил, наблюдая со стороны, и ему, наверное, больше ничего не было нужно. О взаимности он и мечтать не мог, потому что знал, что нарушил обещание, и скорее всего все чувства к нему, что были у Хоукай в юности, были похоронены в красных песках Ишвара.</p><p>Он старался заботиться о лейтенанте так, как это было возможно в их официально-рабочем положении. Иногда, когда видел, что она слишком часто зевает и потирает глаза, шёл за кофе, брал две чашки — себе и ей. Он ничего не говорил, просто молча ставил напиток рядом с лейтенантом и садился за своё рабочее место. Бывало, Рой приходил на работу раньше и разбирал большую часть её сегодняшней работы, а вечером топил своё маленькое горе за стаканом виски в баре приёмной матери. Бесчисленные девушки ему наскучили. Рой вдруг осознал, что в этих мимолётных отношениях не было никакого смысла — он крепко-накрепко влюбился в Хоукай ещё в годы своей юности, и чувства эти из сердца было не выгнать ни девушками на одну ночь, ни алкоголем, ни изнуряющей работой.</p><p>Рой был не один, знал, что за его спиной всегда есть лейтенант Хоукай. Любовь, пусть и безмолвная, согревала его изнутри и селила в сердце надежду, что он не безнадёжен, если всё ещё способен испытывать это чувство. Вот и сейчас полковник с головой позволил себе окунуться в спрятанные в дальнем уголке души самые светлые и чистые чувства, что когда-либо вообще имел. Риза спокойно спала, укрывшись его плащом. На её лице читалось умиротворение. Рой улыбнулся, в который раз убеждаясь, что любовь к этой женщине никуда не делась, она всё ещё внутри, всё ещё греет его и дарит надежду. Гнев и холод не были страшны полковнику Мустангу, пока рядом с ним была лейтенант Хоукай.</p><p>***</p><p>Рой проснулся от странных звуков, похожих на тихий плач. Его всё-таки сморило: после долгих размышлений Морфей забрал его в свои объятья. В этот раз полковник не запомнил свои сны. Подняв голову, он огляделся — вокруг всё ещё было пространство вагона, заполненное каким-то мешками и металлом. Протерев глаза, Мустанг сонно огляделся в поисках странного звука и с ужасом понял, что он исходит с того угла, где заснула лейтенант.</p><p>— Ле… лейтенант, — он предпринял попытку подняться, но от резких действий у полковника закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах.</p><p>«Это было опрометчиво», — пронеслось у Роя в голове, и он попытался снова, только теперь уже более успешно. Хоукай лежала на том же месте, уткнувшись лицом в собственную руку. Он осторожно присел рядом и оглядел подчинённую — никаких ран не было.</p><p>— Нет… нет, — шептала она. Тело Ризы мелко подрагивало, и Рой был уверен, что вовсе не от холода. — Я не хотела…</p><p>— Лейтенант? — сконфуженно пробормотал Мустанг и потряс её за плечо. — Лейтенант, что с вами?</p><p>Она резко выдохнула и открыла глаза, схватив Роя за руку. В её взгляде явственно читался настоящий, ничем не прикрытый ужас, лоб покрывали капельки пота. Она плакала, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Хоукай до боли сжала руку начальника. Рой ничего не понимал, он никогда прежде не видел её в таком состоянии.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, полковник, — она резко отбросила его руку, подобрала коленки и уткнулась в них лицом.</p><p>— Что-то случилось, — настойчиво сказал Рой, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди. — Вы плакали. В чём дело?</p><p>— Ни в чём, — огрызнулась она, сжав в ладонях ткань плаща.</p><p>Рой закусил губу, нервно оглядывая лейтенанта. Он не мог оставить это просто так, не мог закрыть в очередной раз глаза на явную странность, происходящую с Хоукай.</p><p>— Лей… — он запнулся, зажмурился, сжал кулаки, сделал глубокий вдох и сказал: — <em>Риза</em>. Риза, что с тобой?</p><p>Он не назвал её по имени с тех пор, как покинул особняк Хоукаев. Дальше была война, а потом — лишь официально-деловое обращение и субординация, но… Рой подумал, что теперь-то их не связывают никакие военные уставы, потому что он — чёртов гомункул, а она помогла ему сбежать, похитив из-под носа военных учёных из Исследовательского Института. Полковник прекрасно понимал, что ей нет пути обратно, только вперёд, вместе с ним. Должно быть, его пропажу уже обнаружили. Хьюз и Хавок, вероятно, смогут устроить себе алиби на эту ночь, но вот Риза — нет. Она пропала вместе с ним. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два. Рой вдруг явственно ощутил вину за то, что лишил лейтенанта её будущего. Если бы не её обещание следовать за ним всегда и всюду, то, может быть, она не стала бы преступницей из-за него.</p><p>— Риза, я не дурак, я же вижу, что у тебя что-то случилось, — с каждым разом произносить её имя становилось всё легче и легче. — Знаешь, ты защищала меня долгое время и не бросила даже тогда, когда поняла, что я стал гомункулом, монстром с философским камнем внутри. Ты доверилась мне, и теперь я хочу отплатить тебе тем же. Мы теперь всё равно в одной лодке, — он пожал плечами и печально на неё посмотрел. — Два беглеца, почти что преступника. Ты можешь мне довериться. Тем более, — он немного замялся, отведя взгляд. — Я тебя с пяти лет знаю, этот твой тон значит только одно: что-то случилось.</p><p>Лейтенант сжала зубы, подняла лицо и в упор посмотрела на Роя. По её щекам стекали слёзы. Надо же, последний раз он видел её плачущей в подземельях Централа. Тогда она думала, что он умер.</p><p>— Мне снится один и тот же сон, — начала она дрожащим от слёз голосом. — В нём вы теряете контроль, и убиваю вас, сэр. Стреляю прямо в голову из вот этого вот пистолета, — Риза достала оружие из кобуры и сжала его в руках. Нервно сглотнув, Рой накрыл её руки своими; на этот раз Риза не отбросила их, казалось, что она вообще этого не заметила. — А потом стою над вашим трупом и думаю, как мне дальше жить, — её плечи затряслись от беззвучных рыданий. Лейтенант молча глотала слёзы, скатывающиеся по её щекам и затекающие за воротник. — Но… — она всхлипнула. — Не нахожу ответа. Пистолет всегда во сне очень холодный, я едва могу держать его в руках. Ваша кровь стекает к моим ногам, и я…</p><p>Ему отчаянно хотелось её обнять. Риза сейчас выглядела слишком беззащитно, слишком открыто и сломлено, и его это пугало. Всегда сильная, всегда собранная и невозмутимая лейтенант Хоукай казалась ему самым несокрушимым на свете человеком. Однако Рой понимал, что она действительно всего лишь человек, а люди в большинстве своём до жути хрупкие и ранимые существа не только снаружи, но внутри. Правда, иногда, пройдя длинный тернистый путь и преодолев его, человек получает бесценную награду — стальное сердце. Только Рою казалось, что он увяз где-то в середине этого пути.</p><p>— Я хватаюсь за пистолет, закрываю глаза, а потом…</p><p>Рой не выдержал — подался вперёд и притянул к себе Ризу. Пистолет выпал из её рук, она резко выдохнула и прижалась к полковнику, обняв его за шею и прижавшись щекой к груди. Он крепко сжал руки, ткнулся в подбородком в её волосы и погладил Хоукай по спине в успокаивающем жесте.</p><p>— Потом я вышибаю себе мозги с мыслью, <em>что этот мир мне без вас не нужен</em>, — хрипло прошептала она, прижимаясь к Рою ещё сильнее сильнее.</p><p>— Это был просто сон. Я живой, здоровый. Всё хорошо, Риза.</p><p>— Спасибо… — постепенно успокаиваясь в его объятьях, ответила лейтенант. — Рой.</p><p>Если бы можно было улыбнуться ещё шире, он бы это сделал. Сердце радостно затрепетало в груди. Надо же, это просто имя, а сколько счастья было написано на лице полковника Мустанга прямо сейчас… Этого никто не видел, кроме Ризы, которая осторожно отстранилась, утёрла слёзы и серьёзно посмотрела на Огненного.</p><p>— Это должно остаться между нами, сэр.</p><p>— Разумеется, лейтенант, — кивнул он.</p><p>Они уселись плечо к плечу и замолчали, каждый думая о своём. Рой не хотел молчать, ему казалось, что эта темнота и тишина готовы проглотить его.</p><p>— Риза, — позвал он шёпотом.</p><p>— Да, сэр?</p><p>— Можно просто Рой, мы ведь не на службе.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Риза, пожалуйста, — он привалился к её плечу. — Разве так не было раньше? Был <em>просто Рой</em> и была <em>просто Риза</em>, — несмело начал Мустанг, идя на поводу у собственных глупых чувств, лезущих наружу. Возможно, всё было не так очевидно, как он думал всё это время. — Помнишь, как я отлынивал от занятий с твоим отцом и прибегал к тебе в школу? Ты всегда садилась у окна. У тебя занятия чаще всего проходили на первом этаже. Я тихонько пробирался к открытому окну и…</p><p>— Да, — с тёплой улыбкой ответила Хоукай, непроизвольно кладя голову ему на плечо.</p><p>К чёрту это всё. Она ведь не железная, она не может вечно делать вид, что всё в порядке. Не в порядке. Эти сны сводили её с ума, страх за Роя выматывал сильнее, чем что-либо ещё, бесконечные мысли «а что, если его убьют», «что, если никогда не вернут прежним?», «что, если его никогда не вернут?» терзали разум каждую ночь, оставляя лейтенанта без сна. Бессонные ночи привели её к порогу Хьюза. Той ночью они начали разрабатывать план похищений. Грейсия, заварившая полуночникам кофе, осторожно тронула Хоукай за плечо и с улыбкой прошептала, пока её муж отвлёкся на что-то за окном: «Вы так сильно любите его, раз решились на такую смелую диверсию… Могу лишь пожелать вам удачи и счастья, лейтенант». Риза тогда хотела сказать, что вовсе не любит его, но… Это было бы ложью. Она никогда не переставала любить Роя Мустанга.</p><p>— Ты подбрасывал мне записки, побуждая прогулять уроки, — вспомнила она.</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул Мустанг. — И ты всегда соглашалась, потому что…</p><p>«Потому что любила и хотела проводить с тобой как можно больше времени», — прозвучало у неё в голове. Испугавшись собственных мыслей, она резко замолчала, прикусив язык.</p><p>— Потому что тебе нельзя было отказать, ты был слишком настойчив.</p><p>— Я был соблазнителен, — ввернул он, и Риза готова была поклясться, что в этот момент на его лице красовалась наглая улыбка.</p><p>— Мне было четырнадцать! — притворно возмутилась она.</p><p>— Я ничего такого не делал! Я лишь соблазнял тебя на прогул школьных уроков, только и всего!</p><p>Риза тихонько засмеялась. Только сейчас она смогла, наконец, расслабиться и осознать, что всё плохое было позади. По крайней мере, Рой больше не находился в стенах Исследовательского Института и не выглядел как безвольная неживая оболочка, он узнавал её, а не тупо смотрел перед собой затуманенным взглядом. Он был живым, а не валялся с простреленной головой у её ног.</p><p>— …а, ну да, конечно, ты же всегда визжал при виде пауков!</p><p>— Да неправда, я просто их слегка побаивался…</p><p>Риза дёрнула рукой и случайно коснулась его ладони. Это ведь не так страшно, когда стены, выстроенные из отрицания, правил, служебных уставов и неуверенности в один момент рушатся до самого основания. Было бы страшнее, если бы они так и остались непоколебимо стоять. Лейтенант осторожно берёт его за руку. Рой вздрагивает и на секунду прекращает свой торопливый рассказ о детстве, отчего-то про себя улыбается, переплетает их пальцы вместе и продолжает болтать, как ни в чём не бывало.</p><p>***</p><p>Эдвард зевнул и почесал затылок. Когда на станцию прибыл грузовой поезд, он даже и ухом не повёл. Стоянка обещала быть короткой — всего лишь две минуты. Ну да, Ризенбург не такой уж и важный город. Из дальнего вагона тихо выскользнуло две тёмные фигуры как раз в тот момент, когда поезд с громкий протяжным свистом дёрнулся и медленно покатил дальше. По мере приближения Эдвард признал в тёмных пятнышках лейтенанта Хоукай и полковника Мустанг.</p><p>Поднявшись с удобной деревянной скамейки, он потянулся и снова зевнул.</p><p>— Доброе утро, полковник!</p><p>— <em>Ризенбург</em>, — угрюмо пробормотал Рой, с ног до головы оглядывая Стального. — Лейтенант Хоукай, вы были правы, сказав, что, узнай я пункт нашего назначения, сошёл бы на ближайшей станции.</p><p>— Да не боись, полковник, — Стальной бодро хлопнул его по плечу. — Всё будет хорошо. Эти армейские псы ни за что не догадаются ко мне сунутся. Тут тебя вряд ли будут искать, все в армии знают, как мы с тобой собачились.</p><p>— Он прав, — встряла Риза, пряча кобуру за чёрным плащом. — Эдвард-кун был единственным хорошим вариантом. Отправлять вас домой к кому-то из нашей команды было бы очень рискованно. Там будут искать в первую очередь.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Ризенбург, полковник, — улыбнулся Эд. — Идёмте, Уинри и Ал уже наверняка проснулись и во всю стряпают завтрак.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что вы меня в это впутали, лейтенант, — это Рой от греха подальше прошептал ей на ухо, идя позади старшего Элрика. Хоукай мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ.</p><p>— Прекратите паясничать. Всё будет хорошо, — Риза правда попыталась приободрить угрюмого и мрачного полковника.</p><p>— Как делишки, Мустанг? — незатейливо спросил Эд, пожёвывая травинку. — Вспышками гнева, случаем, не страдаете?</p><p>— Можно я его ударю? — шёпотом обращаясь к Ризе, спросил Рой.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Эдвард весело захохотал и обнял полковника за плечи.</p><p>— Да ладно вам, полковник! Я целый год провёл с Гридом, думаете, вас не выдержу? Да вы ему в подмётки не годитесь. Кстати, стильная татуировка, — Элрик показал большой палец и улыбнулся ещё шире.</p><p>Так, препираясь, они добрались до дома бабушки Пинако. Глубоко вздохнув, Рой вошёл внутрь, отгоняя назойливые воспоминания о том дне, когда впервые сюда прибыл, обнаружив пустой доспех и убитого горем, потерявшего всякий смысл и надежду, старшего Элрика. Внутри оказалось уютно: маленькая кухонька была залита рассветным тёплым солнцем, а у плиты во всю хозяйничали Альфонс и Уинри, из-за чего-то не серьёзно переругиваясь. Пинако-сама закручивала гаечным ключом очередную автоброню. Дэн приветственно гавкнул, завиляв хвостом при виде Эдварда.</p><p>— О, здравствуйте, лейтенант Хоукай, полковник! — вежливо поздоровался Ал, улыбнулся и вновь скрылся за плитой.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сконфуженно ответил Рой с Ризой в один голос.</p><p>Разувшись, Мустанг уселся за деревянный обеденный стол. Он упорно кутал свою шею в плащ, пытаясь таким образом закрыть уродливую татуировку. Ему было страшно и неловко показывать её всем этим людям. Особенно братьям. Он ощущал себя здесь лишним.</p><p>— Вам не идёт этот больничный прикид, сэр, — бестактно сказал Эд, жуя стащенный с кухни кусок тоста. — Выглядите так, словно из психушки сбежали.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — устало вздохнул Рой. — Извините за вторжение, — он сконфуженно посмотрел на Пинако. — Нам больше некуда было пойти.</p><p>— Всё нормально, вы можете оставаться у нас столько, сколько нужно. Только не думайте, что это бесплатно! За домом есть огород, земля требует обработки, лишняя пара рук матёрого военного придётся как раз кстати! — строго сказала Пинако, однако взгляд её оставался всё таким же мягким. — Наверняка вам приходилось копать лишь окопы.</p><p>— Вы удивитесь, — с лёгкой улыбкой возразил Рой. К этому время за столом уже появились тарелки, наполненные омлетом с овощами и эмалированные кружки с кофе и чаем. Перед Эдвардом нагло стояла бутылочка молока. Все обитатели дома уселись за стол. — Но в детстве я, между прочим, ухаживал за огородом своего учителя. Так что я вовсе не профан в этом деле.</p><p>— Приятно это слышать, — радостно кивнула Пинако.</p><p>— Что ж, я буду только рад увидеть Роя Мустанга с лопатой и тяпкой в руках, — издевательски протянул Эд, откинувшись на стуле.</p><p>— Братик, не будь таким грубым! — одёрнул его Альфонс. — Простите его, полковник, он просто безумно рад вас видеть.</p><p>— Да… Это заметно, — ответил Рой, натянуто улыбнувшись.</p><p>Альфонс набрал в весе, перестав выглядеть как скелет. Сейчас он был простым здоровым парнем. Сердце радовалось от одной только мысли, что этим двоим удалось добиться своего. Рой никогда не переставал в них верить.</p><p>Медленно поедая свой омлет, полковник думал о том, что Эдвард должен, по логике вещей, его ненавидеть. Рой — живой гомункул, внутри которого находится философский камень с людскими душами. Только Элрик не выглядел так, словно мечтает его убить или отправить отсюда восвояси. Он ныл о том, что не хочет пить молоко и смеялся, когда Уинри о чём-то шутила. Всё было хорошо. В этом доме даже дышалось легче. А он тут был словно кровавым лишним пятном. Рой опустил руки под стол и сжал кулаки, пытаясь справиться с потоком чувств.</p><p>Заметив напряжение полковника, Риза осторожно взяла его за руку, разжимая кулак и тем самым пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить и успокоить. Она понимала, каково ему, потому что чувствовала то же самое. Они были здесь лишними, но эти дети… совершенно не обращали на это внимания: смеялись, ели и шутили. После завтрака Эдвард провёл их на второй этаж и показал свободную светлую комнатку с одной лишь кроватью у круглого деревянного окна.</p><p>— Ну вот. Конечно, не пятизвёздочный отель, но жить можно, — неловко пробормотал он. — И… Эм, ничего же, что тут только одна кровать, да? Ну, думаю, вам больше и не надо…</p><p>—<em> В каком смысле?</em> — медленно поворачиваясь к Эдварду, угрожающе спросил Рой. Для пущей эффектности не хватало натянуть перчатки на руки.</p><p>— Ну, — он замялся. — Вы… вы же вместе. Или я что-то путаю?</p><p>— Н-нет! — торопливо воскликнул Рой. — Ты определённо что-то путаешь, Стальной.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко кивнул тот. — Я пойду спать, а то из-за вас, полковник, мне пришлось подняться в шесть утра… Ну, вы это… не теряйте возможности исправить ситуацию в свою пользу! — он нагло подмигнул, показал большой палец и смыслся вниз.</p><p>— Ах ты мелкий мерзавец!..</p><p>— Полковник, успокойтесь, — Риза облокотилась о дверной косяк и сложила руки на груди. — Эдвард всё ещё ребёнок.</p><p>— Знаю… — со вздохом ответил Рой и сел на небольшую кровать в комнате. — Я могу потом что-нибудь трансфигурировать в подобие диванчика, — он пожал плечами, оперевшись локтями о коленки и вцепился ладонями в волосы.</p><p>— Подумаем об этом позже, а сейчас вам нужно переодеться, — из бездонного рюкзака Хьюза она достала белую футболку и обычные чёрные штаны. — Скажите подполковнику спасибо, он позаботился даже об этом.</p><p>— О нет, я не надену одежду Хьюза…</p><p>— Прекратите паясничать, я более чем уверена, что это не его одежда.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, он ворвался в мой дом и… — Рой вдруг выхватил футболку из рук лейтенанта и понюхал её. — Это же моя футболка! Так пахнет мой порошок! Мне просто интересно, могу ли я подать на подполковника Хьюза жалобу за рысканье по моему шкафу?</p><p>— Вы можете попробовать, — улыбнулась Риза. Она была рада, что его настроение слегка улучшилось с завтрака. Поймав смущённый взгляд начальника, она вдруг всё поняла и поспешила к выходу. — Я буду за дверью. Скажите, когда закончите переодевать.</p><p>— Конечно, лейтенант.</p><p>По прошествии пяти минут полковник так и не отозвался, и Хоукай, постучавшись, но не получив никакого ответа, зашла внутрь. Там она обнаружила уже переодевшегося Роя: осторожно свернувшись на одной половине кровати, он тихо посапывал, подложив под голову сложенную больничную одежду. Чёрные пряди чёлки спадали ему на лоб. Не удержавшись, Риза аккуратно убрала их, задержав руку на щеке Мустанга. <em>«Назад у тебя дороги уже нет, Хоукай»,</em> — счастливо-обречённо подумала она, наклоняясь и целуя его в лоб. Отстранившись, лейтенант накрыла Роя мягким цветастым пледом, который лежал у основания кровати, и вышла из комнаты, тихо затворив за собой дверь. Она планировала немного пообщаться с жителями этого домика и вернуться обратно, чтобы тоже немного подремать.</p><p>В гостиной она нашла Ала, играющего с Дэном.</p><p>— О, лейтенант! Как там полковник? — Альфонс приветливо улыбнулся и помахал ей.</p><p>«Что за дивный ребёнок», — подумала она, чувствуя, как в груди расползается тепло: она была так счастлива за этих двух детей; когда они встретились в этом доме впервые, здесь царила мрачная, давящая атмосфера, пахло кровью и металлом. Сейчас же всё было совершенно иначе. Казалось, что одна лишь улыбка Альфонса Элрика способна осветить весь мир. Они с Эдвардом заслужили спокойную и непринуждённую жизнь после всего, что им пришлось пережить. Риза собственными глазами наблюдала за их дорогой к собственному счастью и жутко переживала, но ни на секунду не переставала верить, что у этих двоих всё получится.</p><p>— Уснул, — ответила она, садясь на небольшой зелёный диванчик рядом с Альфонсом. — Думаю, на него всё ещё действуют препараты. Он пробыл в том ужасном месте около двух недель.</p><p>— Ему многое пришлось вытерпеть, — сочувственно проговорил Ал, поглаживая пса по голове. — Но полковник сильный человек, он точно справится.</p><p>— Да, — она ободряюще улыбнулась мальчику, отчего-то чувствуя комок в горле. — Он справится.</p><p>— А ещё у него есть вы.</p><p>— Что? — Риза растерянно посмотрела на Альфонса. В его взгляде плясали маленькие чёртики. Он хоть и казался спокойным и невинным, но, возможно, был в разы вреднее своего старшего брата, только умело скрывал это за ангельским личиком. — Нет, мы с ним не…</p><p>— Лейтенант Хоукай, — перебил её Ал и чуть придвинулся к ней на диване. — Истина забрала у меня тело, но никак не зрение. Можете считать меня ребёнком, но я вижу, как вы двое смотрите друг на друга, — Риза вздрогнула и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Альфонса. Ужасно проницательный ребёнок… — Простите, что лезу не в своё дело, обычно я так не делаю, но, если честно, меня Эд и Уинри уже достали! — обречённо выдохнул он и опустил голову. — Топчатся на месте, теряют время, а могли бы уже пожениться! Если чему меня жизнь научила, так это тому, что завтрашнего дня может не быть. Люди Ксеркса не подозревали о том, что на следующий день уже не проснутся. Если бы мы проиграли, от народа Аместриса не осталось бы ничего, кроме огромного философского камня, а ведь они даже не знали, что происходит под землёй в тёмных катакомбах и подвалах, строили планы и откладывали важные дела «на завтра», — лицо Альфонса было сурово и серьёзно, когда он говорил это, и Риза не секунду забыла, сколько этому мальчику лет. — <strong>Но «завтра» могло бы и не быть.</strong> Мир спасён, но мы никогда не можем знать, проснёмся ли утром, сможем ли сказать те самые важные слова дорогим нам людям или уже замолкнем навечно.</p><p>Он закончил, сжимая кулаки и напряжённо глядя на лейтенанта. Она была поражена мудрости этого мальчика — Риза никогда не думала в таком ключе, только зря, как оказалось. Ал был прав: люди Ксеркса надеялись на новый день, но для них он так и не наступил. Рой всегда смотрел далеко вперёд, только такой подход мог сыграть с ним злую шутку, и чтобы это не произошло, лейтенант всегда была рядом с ним как напоминание о прошлом и настоящем. Ведь тот, чей взгляд устремлён лишь в будущее, видит не больше, чем слепец.</p><p>— Простите меня, лейтенант, просто я не могу смотреть, как люди, явно любящие друг друга, постоянно откладывают свои чувства «на потом», «до лучшего дня», но это ведь…</p><p>Риза мягко прервала его, обняв за плечи.</p><p>— Спасибо, Альфонс.</p><p>— Я… — он покраснел и смущённо отвернул голову, когда лейтенант отстранилась. — Пожалуйста, лейтенант Хоукай.</p><p>— И когда ты успел вырасти?</p><p>— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами и забрался на диван с ногами, поджав их под себя. — Лейтенант, а как полковник отнёсся к… ну, — он коснулся своей шеи рукой.</p><p>— Внешне спокойно, но, думаю, ему нужно время, чтобы принять себя таким.</p><p>Ал серьёзно кивнул, собираясь что-то ответить, но с кухни донёсся требовательный голос бабушки Пинако.</p><p>— Альфонс, а ну иди сюда!</p><p>— С-сейчас! Простите, лейтенант Хоукай, — он смущённо взъерошил себе волосы и торопливо поднялся. — Я, кажется, забыл про пирог в духовке…</p><p>— Ничего, Ал. Беги скорее.</p><p>— Да!</p><p>Риза ещё немного посидела на диванчике, наблюдая, как за окном медленно плыли облака самых причудливых форм. Ей нужно было поспать и хорошенько отдохнуть — они болтали с Роем всю ночь, вспоминая истории из их совместного детства. Было так легко и спокойно — просто сидеть плечо к плечу, держаться за руки и ни о чём не переживать, ни о возможной погоне, ни о гомункулах… Риза зевнула и поднялась с дивана. В «их» комнате было светло, и чтобы свет не мешал полковнику спать, Риза тихонечко занавесила шторы, присела на край кровати и взглянула на Мустанга: он по-прежнему спал, лёжа в той же позе. Осторожно заняв вторую половину кровати, лейтенант Хоукай прикрыла глаза. На войне она привыкла засыпать где угодно и как угодно, и эта способность оставалась с ней до и по сей день.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты слишком слаб, — с ненавистью выговорил ему Рой-фюрер, хватая за лацканы синей военной гимнастёрки. — Такими темпами тебе никогда не добраться до верха.</p><p>— Пусти! — полковник перехватил его руки и откинул их в сторону, нацеливая на самого себя зажатые для щелчка пальцы. — Я таким как ты не стану.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь? — усмехнулся Рой, доставая белоснежную перчатку и натягивая её на руку. — Я буду наблюдать.</p><p>В призрачном кабинете фюрера позвучало два синхронных щелчка, и помещение вспыхнуло алым пламенем — оно заволокло всё вокруг. Огонь жадно охватил стены, люстру, стол и отчаянно стучался в окна, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Рой лежал на полу, откинутый атакой противника, и смотрел вверх, на то, как копоть медленно покрывала светлый потолок — огонь перебежал на занавески и лизнул край гимнастёрки полковника: она вспыхнула в ту же секунду, обжигая кожу. Мустанг не поморщился и не закричал от боли. Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя огню обнять себя, и тут же проснулся, резко распахнув глаза. Над ним был тёмный деревянный потолок домика Рокбеллов. Приподнявшись на локтях, полковник перевёл дух. В комнате было темно — лишь блёклый свет луны, с трудом пробивающийся сквозь занавески, хоть немного освещал комнату. Заметив краем глаза движение, он напрягся и всмотрелся в ночной мрак — это была всего лишь Риза, перевернувшаяся на другой бок. Полковник облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся. Она уснула, забыв укрыться. Накинув на лейтенанта плед, которым и сам был укрыт до этого, Рой подошёл к часам: стрелки показывали три часа ночи. Мустанг с раздражением осознал, что после кошмара больше не сможет уснуть. Душа рвалась на улицу — сидеть на крыльце и считать звёзды, выискивая на небе знакомые созвездия, как когда-то давно в детстве.</p><p>Бесшумно выскользнув из дома, полковник уселся на деревянное выкрашенное в зелёный яркий цвет крылечко. Надо же, он даже умудрился не разбудить пса девчонки Рокбелл. Жалел он только о том, что на руках не было табака. Хотелось закурить, чтобы прогнать назойливые тревожные мысли, окутывающие разум после очередного безумного сна. Тот Рой утратил все крупицы света в душе. Он не хотел становиться таким же.</p><p>Было тихо. Трещали кузнечики, высоко в небе сияли звёзды, слабый ветер доносил цветочный аромат откуда-то с поля. Впереди блестели яркие огоньки ризенбургских домиков. Вдохнув глубоко, Рой позволил себе улыбнулся и потянуться, расслабляясь. Опёршись руками о крыльцо и запрокинув голову, он посмотрел вверх. Полумесяц горел на небе ярким жёлтым пятнышком.</p><p>— Не спится? — окликнул его голос Эдварда.</p><p>Рой отрицательно покачал головой, не оборачиваясь. Стальной присел рядом и тоже посмотрел на небо.</p><p>— Мне тоже. О чём думаете, полковник?</p><p>— О том, как прекрасно было здесь в одиночестве.</p><p>— Да ладно вам. Одиночество иногда слишком вредно человеку. Мне кажется, вам сейчас нужен друг, — слишком смело заявил Эд, на что Мустанг только усмехнулся и насмешливо посмотрел на Элрика.</p><p>— От чего такие глубокие познания в психологии, а, Стальной?</p><p>— Мне просто так кажется, — парень пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ну, раз мне нужен… <strong>друг</strong>, — он сделал особый акцент на последнем слове и нахально посмотрел на Эдварда. — То помоги мне по-дружески. Не знаешь, где твоя бабка хранит табак?</p><p>— Ну, знаю, — Эд повёл плечами и с интересом взглянул на бывшего начальника. — А вам зачем? Курите, что ли?</p><p>— Бывает, — махнул рукой Мустанг. — Так что, поможешь?</p><p>— А-а! Что б вас, полковник! Ждите, — он поднялся с крыльца и тихо шмыгнул в дом. Вернулся бывший Стальной алхимик быстро, в руках он держал бумажку, в которую была завёрнута горстка табака. — Вот, держите, — он скинул её в руки Мустанга.</p><p>— Премного благодарен.</p><p>— Ага, — Эдвард фыркнул, с интересом наблюдая за действиями полковника — он ловко сворачивал самокрутки, не прибегая к алхимии, хотя это могло бы значительно упростить и укоротить процесс. — А чего это вы делаете?</p><p>— Не видел, что ли, как самокрутки делаются?</p><p>— Да… да где бы я это увидел! — покраснев, вспыхнул старший Элрик и обиженно отвернулся.</p><p>Сунув готовую самодельную сигарету в зубы, Рой щёлкнул пальцем и зажёг её.</p><p>— Без перчаток? — изумился Эдвард.</p><p>— <em>«Истинное знание»</em>, — просто ответил мужчина, выдыхая дым. — Теперь и я могу использовать алхимию без круга или перчаток. Тебе табака не предлагаю, мал ты ещё.</p><p>— Да не больно-то мне и надо!</p><p>Они посидели какое-то время с тишине — Эдвард дал Рою докурить сделанные им же самокрутки и, прочистив горло, осторожно сказал:</p><p>— Раз нам обоим не спится… Может, пройдёмся?</p><p>— От чего же нет? — легко согласился Мустанг и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Шли они не долго. Мустанг не сразу понял, что Элрик ведёт его к своему старому дому, на месте которого теперь были сплошные обгоревшие развалины. Это место навевало тоску тому, кто здесь даже никогда не жил. Остановившись у дерева, Эдвард погладил шершавую кору с какой-то печальной детской отрешённостью. Рой посмотрел на груду углей, чувствуя, как сердце защемило от опьяняющего чувства безысходности и грусти, что царили на вершине этого небольшого холмика, бывшего в давнюю пору домом Элриков.</p><p>— Мы сожгли его, что отрезать себе путь назад, — хрипло сказал Эдвард. Рой мой видел только его сгорбленную спину и опущенную вниз голову. — Я не хотел, чтобы меня что-то сдерживало и тянуло обратно. Я… я должен был поставить точку. Разорвать с прошлым, каким бы оно ни было. Я совершил грех, покусившись на роль Бога, и поплатился за это. Я ненавидел себя за то, кем являюсь. Только знаете что, полковник? — он обернулся и поймал недоумённый взгляд Мустанга. — Люди, которым я был небезразличен, не перестали меня любить, не стали относиться хуже за этот чудовищный поступок. В меня верили даже вы.</p><p>— К чему ты клонишь, Стальной?</p><p>— К тому, что вам не нужно зацикливаться на мысли о том, кем вы стали после того насильного преобразования. Человек… гомункул… Какая теперь разница? — с жаром воскликнул Эд. — Вы — это вы, вы собой быть не перестали. Я вас знаю с тех пор, как мне стукнуло одиннадцать, и вы та ещё заноса в заднице, вы не позволите внутреннему гневу взять над вами контроль. Если эти идиоты в Централе этого так и не поймут, я лично навещу их и…</p><p>Его прервал внезапный весёлый хохот Роя. Эд на секунду испугался, что перегнул палку и случайно сломал полковника, но Мустанг подошёл ближе и хлопнул Элрика по плечу, затем по-отечески потрепал по волосам.</p><p>
  <em>— Спасибо, Эдвард.</em>
</p><p>— Да вы… вы меня даже не дослушали! Так можете только вы, идиот-полковник! Вы не должны сдаваться и опускать руки, ваши друзья и близкие не станут вас любить меньше из-за этой дурацкой татуировки. Я… — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я знаю этот взгляд, потому что у меня был такой же. Если вы позволите этому горю и дальше хозяйничать в вашей голове, то всё, пиши пропало!</p><p>Рой вдруг вспомнил, как явился в Ризенбург впервые. Он говорил этому мальчику похожие слова, рассказывал о преимуществах службы государственным алхимиком и пытался дать ему хоть каплю надежды, хоть толику силы двигаться дальше. Теперь же они поменялись местами. Время — забавная штука, да?</p><p>— У вас есть лейтенант, — на этих словах уши Эдварда предательски покраснели. — Ей не важно, гомункул вы или армейский пёс, или всё вместе… Маэс Хьюз, которого я знаю, никогда не отвернётся от своего лучшего друга. Джин Хавок, Хайманс Бреда, Ватто Фарман, Каин Фьюри. Я, Альфонс, Уинри, бабуля Пинако и ещё многие другие… Никто не станет вас осуждать, потому что это был не ваш выбор, полковник. Вам нужно собраться и двигаться дальше. Туда, вперёд, куда вы целили с самого начала. Этой стране нужен хороший лидер.</p><p>— Думаешь, люди смогут смириться с ещё одним гомункулом у власти?</p><p>— А может быть, так всё и должно быть?</p><p>Рой задумчиво посмотрел на Стального. Возможно, он был прав. А что, выходило довольно символично. Гнев одного правителя едва не столкнул эту страну в пропасть, так, может, свои силы Мустанг мог бы направить на то, чтобы вернуть Аместрису мир и покой?</p><p>— И долго ты эту речь репетировал?</p><p>— Да идите вы! Я вас поддержать хотел, а вы… — Эдвард обиженно махнул рукой. — Видимо, вы не так уж и хотите получить свои 520 центов обратно…</p><p>— Ты прав. Мне не стоит опускать руки.</p><p>Глаза Роя горели решимостью.</p><p>— Так-то лучше! — похвально кивнул Стальной. — Кстати, а какую силу вы получили? У каждого гомункула была какая-то своя особенная фишка, — он почесал затылок, пиная носком ботинка камешек. — А у вас?</p><p>— Если бы я знал, — вздохнул Рой, разведя руками в сторону. —</p><p>— А как насчёт сразиться?</p><p>— Что? Ты же потерял свою алхимию, Стальной… О чём речь?</p><p>— Но драться-то я всё ещё могу, — возмутился Элрик, закатывая рукава ночной рубашки. — Давайте, полковник, покажите, на что способны, а завра мы вытащим Ала, он-то алхимией без круга пользоваться может, да и его до ужаса тайная переписка с Мэй-чан даёт свои плоды, — Эд пожал плечами и встал в боевую стойку. — Нападайте, полковник.</p><p>Рой цокнул языком и улыбнулся. Что ж, это будет хорошая возможность выпустить пар. Рой хлопнул в ладоши, преобразуя землю под ногами Эдварда в зыбучий песок. Стальной двигался быстро, был ловок и смог даже пару раз вмазать Мустангу меж глаз. Полковник не использовал и половины своих сил, лишь немного подпалил Элрику ресницы и ночные штаны. В основном они они дрались рукопашным боем, а к алхимии Мустанг прибегал ради интереса и того, чтобы побесить Стального. Рой отметил, что его собственные физические характеристики значительно улучшились — реакция, меткость, сила удара — всё это возросло в разы, однако никакого «идеального щита» или «идеального зрения» у нгео не проявлялось, не говоря уже о перевоплощениях и управлении тенью.</p><p>Лёжа в траве на спинах и тяжело дыша, Эдвард и Рой довольно улыбались — вымотанные и грязные с ног до головы, они обсуждали недостатки боя друг друга.</p><p>— Полковник, мне кажется, что камень внутри вас просто усиливает уже имеющиеся у вас способности, — задумчиво произнёс Эд. — Что-то вроде абсолютной мощи… Нет, звучит слишком пафосно для вас…</p><p>— А что? Мне нравится, — расхохотавшись, ответил Мустанг. — <em>Абсолютная мощь</em>, да? Интересно.</p><p>С души словно камень свалился. Никаких чудовищных способностей у него не было, и это радовало. Мустанг больше всего боялся приобрести что-то вроде той гадости, как у Похоти или Жадности. Из-за леса начало неспешно подниматься утреннее солнышко. Занимался рассвет. Рой зевнул и поднялся с земли, отряхнул себя от травы и подал руку Эдварду. Он, оценивающе оглядев Роя, с готовностью принял её. Мустанг потянул Стального на себя, помогая ему подняться, и улыбнулся уголками губ.</p><p>— А теперь по домам. Надеюсь, Уинри не сильно будет ругаться…</p><p>— Боишься девчонки, Стальной?</p><p>— Кто бы говорил, полковник! На вашем месте я бы боялся и слова лишнего вставить — я видел, как лейтенант Хоукай обращается с оружием… Б-р, аж страшно стало…</p><p>— А-ха-ха!</p><p>Они ввалились в дом грязными, потными, вывалянные в траве и копоти — ночная пижама Эдварда в некоторых местах имела большие прожжённые дыры, а на лице Роя красовалось пару синяков и ссадин. Пинако и Ал, проснувшиеся слишком рано, испугались, что эти двое затеяли драку из-за какого-то конфликта, но, увидев счастливые лица Мустанга и старшего Элрика, успокоились и отправили этих двоих в душ. Рой больше не боялся, что его татуировку увидят обитатели этого димка. Ведь, как сказал Эдвард, его никто не станет за это осуждать.</p><p>Вымывшись и переодевшись (Стальной учтиво предоставил ему комплект штанов и футболки, которую Мустанг смог спокойно трансмутировать под свой размер), полковник вернулся на второй этаж и тихо скользнул в комнату. Риза всё ещё спала, укутавшись в плед. Он облегчённо выдохнул и прилёг на край кровати. Что-то сонно забормотав про огненных идиотов, Хоукай придвинулась к нему и обняла одной рукой за талию. Рой ошеломлённо замер, не зная, что ему делать. Выдохнув, мужчина положил руку на спину лейтенанта и трепетно поцеловал её в макушку. Может быть, тактика любви со стороны, выбранная им, была не такой уж и правильной.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Проснувшись поздно утром в объятьях друг друга, они неловко разбежались по разным углам кровати. Риза причёсывала волосы, а Рой трансмутировал свою больничную одежду во нечто более приличное.</p><p>— Откуда у вас эти синяки? — строго спросила Риза, сжимая в руках расчёску.</p><p>— Ну… Мы со Стальным немного прогулялись ночью и устроили небольшой дружеский бой… — уклончиво ответил Рой.</p><p>— Дружеский бой, значит, да?</p><p>— Честно, лей… Риза, мы не ссорились, Эдвард просто предложил мне сразиться с ним!</p><p>Хоукай тяжело вздохнула и потянула начальника вниз. Лёд между ними постепенно таял.</p><p>Риза попросила у Уинри аптечку, усадила полковника на диван и начала обрабатывать ссадины и синяки под тихое шипение и ойканье Мустанга.</p><p>— Больно!</p><p>— Вы прошли войну, сэр.</p><p>— Но это не значит, что мне не может быть больно!</p><p>Завтрак прошёл спокойно. Риза отметила прекрасные кулинарные способности Альфонса, который сегодня пол утра хозяйничал у плиты — замечательная шарлотка с яблоками и шоколадом понравилась всем. Рой съел две порции и выпил две чашки травяного ромашкового чая, похвалив младшего Элрика и, поблагодарив за еду, отправился за Эдвардом в огород. Риза вместе с Уинри, сделав холодный лимонад и надев шляпы, также вышли вслед за ними. Картина, вставшая перед их глазами, надолго останется в памяти Рокбелл и Хоукай. На огороде творилось чёрте что — Мустанг и старший Элрик с чудовищной скоростью пропалывали грядки, переругиваясь друг с другом.</p><p>— Никакой алхимии, полковник, играйте честно!</p><p>— За кого ты меня принимаешь?</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — спрого спросила Риза, ставя поднос с холодным лимонадом на маленький столик. — Что вы устроили?</p><p>— Соревновательную прополку капусты, мэм! — Рой вытянулся в стойку и шутливо отдал честь. Эдвард, украдкой поглядевший на начальника, сделал так же.</p><p>Риза и Уинри переглянулись и рассмеялись. Незадачливые огородники пожали плечами, подошли к столику, взяли по стаканчику лимонада и сделали пару глотков, блаженно выдыхая.</p><p>— На что же вы соревнуетесь? — спросила Уинри, покручивая в руке соломенную миниатюрную шляпку с голубой ленточкой.</p><p>— На мытьё посуды, — ответил Эд. — Если я выиграю, этим занимается Мустанг. Без алхимии.</p><p>— Если<strong> я</strong> выиграю, то <strong>он</strong> моет посуду и выпивает скакан молока, — подняв указательный палец вверх, гордо выговорил полковник.</p><p>— Дети… — вздохнула Риза и взяла свой стаканчик с лимонадом.</p><p>— Я не уже не ребёнок! — возмутился Мустанг. — Всё, Стальной, идём. Пора выяснить, кто из нас быстрее справится со своей грядкой.</p><p>Здесь было так по-семейному тепло, шумно и весело, что раны, поселившиеся в душе Хоукай после войны, потихоньку затягивались. Она с улыбкой наблюдала за Эдом и Роем, которые стремительно выдёргивали сорняки. Лейтенант не знала, что произошло между этими двумя сегодня ночью, но полковник стал выглядеть гораздо счастливее. Пропала эта безысходность у него в глазах, исчезла скованность в действиях и он перестал панически закрывать татуировку воротниками. Может быть, небольшой принудительный «отпуск» пойдёт на пользу им всем. Лейтенант Хоукай медленно потягивала лимонад, зорко следя, чтобы полковник не прибегал к нечестной игре в лице алхимии.</p><p>— А где Ал? — внезапно спросила Хоукай, растерянно оглядываясь.</p><p>— А, он пишет письмо Мэй-чан в Ксинг, — ответила Уинри, отрываясь от чтения какого-то журнала. — С тех пор, как ей пришлось покинуть Аместрис, он оправляет ей два-три письма в неделю… Эдвард всё норовит узнать подробности их переписки, но Ал остаётся непреклонен.</p><p>Губы лейтенант сложились в одну ровную букву «О». Она вспомнила ту милую девочку, что спасла ей жизнь в подземельях Централа, остановив кровь. Врачи сказали, что, если бы не она, то Хоукай умерла бы от потери крови, поскольку рана на шее была слишком глубокой и серьёзной.</p><p>— Мне кажется, Ал не выдержит и уедет в Ксинг! — пожаловалась ей Уинри, гневно прихлопывая журналом любопытную муху.</p><p>— Да! Да, я выиграл, — радостные возгласы Мустанга перебили их разговор. — «Солдат должен полагаться на скорость. В битве победит тот, кто атакует и прикончит врага первым», — самодовольно продекламировал Рой, с низу вверх смотря на Эда.</p><p>— Ты жульничал! — тыкая в него пальцем, заявил Стальной. — Наверняка ты втихаря использовал алхимию, а иначе как бы ты смог меня обогнать?</p><p>— Раньше я каждый год копался в огороде. Можешь спросить у лейтенанта, если не веришь, — он пожал плечами и довольно потянулся.</p><p>— Это правда, — подтвердила Риза в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Эдварда. — У моей отца за домом был огород, и нам приходилось заниматься им вместе.</p><p>— Вам… вместе? У вашего… отца? — Эдвард выглядел ещё более озадаченным, чем до этого. — Вы что… родственники?</p><p>— Нет, что ты. Мой отец был учителем полковника. Мы жили в одном доме, — терпеливо пояснила Риза. Вредная улыбка, появившаяся на лице Эдварда, совсем ей не понравилась. Подойдя к Рою, он что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо, после чего красный и смущённый Мустанг дал ему подзатыльник и отправил восвояси — мыть посуду.</p><p>— Совсем молодёжь невоспитанная… — он неодобрительно покачал головой и вымыл руки в небольшой ванночке, заполненной дождевой водой. Украдкой наблюдающая за полковником Риза только сейчас поняла, что всё это время пялилась на него просто так с абсолютно пустой головой, пропуская мимо ушей болтовню Уинри. Заметив это, девочка хитро улыбнулась и замолчала. Хоукай всегда считала Роя достаточно привлекательным мужчиной. Не зря ведь на него вешались все девушки из Штаба.</p><p>Он был хорош собой в юности, но, повзрослев, став ещё красивее, и она не могла это игнорировать.</p><p>— Раз я мою посуду, ты готовишь ужин, — обиженно заявил Эдвард.</p><p>— Так уж и быть. Гордись, Стальной, ты будешь одним из немногих, кто попробует стряпню Огненного алхимика.</p><p>Риза знала, что готовил Мустанг на удивление хорошо. В детстве он часто помогал ей на кухне и получалось у него достаточно сносно. Кроме того, всё это время после войны мужчина жил холостяцкой жизнью, и готовить приходилось самостоятельно. Риза была уверена, что за эти годы он лишь подтянул кулинарный навык. Когда на столах появилась аппетитно пахнущая картофельная запеканка с мясом и томатным соусом, Эдвард угрюмо выпил стакан молока, признавая своё поражение. Скривившись как после горькой пилюли, старший Элрик попробовал кусочек запеканки и блаженно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Так вкусно…</p><p>— А вы завидный жених, Мустанг, — похвалила его Пинако. — Не только языком трепать умеете. Не хотите взять в жёны мою внучку?</p><p>— Что? — Эд резко вскочил из-за стола, уронив стул. — Бабуля Пинако, что вы говорите! Он же старый для Уинри, — он напрягся и возмущённо покраснел, не замечая хитрого насмешливого взгляда Пинако.</p><p>— Я не старый, мне всего двадцать восемь, — встрял Рой, спокойно доедая свою порцию. В отличие от вспыльчивых коротышек, он знал, что такое шутка.</p><p>— Во всяком случае, полковник занят, бабуля, так что Уинри ничего не светит, — отрезал Эдвард, поднимая свалившийся на пол стул.</p><p>Рой спрятал покрасневшее лицо за отросшей чёлкой. Риза находила его смущение очаровательным.</p><p>Посуду действительно остался мыть Эдвард, отклоняя все предложения ему помочь. «Я проиграл, значил, должен ответить за это», — упрямо говорил Эд, засучивая рукава домашнего лёгкого свитера. Альфонс стоял рядом и вытирал тарелки, болтая что-то о Ксинге, Мэй-чан, восточной алхимии и Линге Яо, ставшем Императором. Вежливо попрощавшись со всеми, Риза отправилась наверх, намереваясь лечь пораньше, чтобы утром помочь Альфонсу с завтраком.</p><p>Зайдя в комнату, она невольно выдохнула, обнаружив там отжимающегося Роя.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея — напрягать своё тело после того, как ты две недели пролежал под капельницами на неизвестных препаратах?</p><p>— Я в порядке, — Рой поднялся и утёр лицо краем футболки. — Наверное, из-за того, что я теперь гомункул, регенерация происходит гораздо быстрее.</p><p>— Ты понял, какие силы обрёл? — осторожно спросила лейтенант, боясь надавить на больное.</p><p>— Да, Эдвард помог мне в этом. «Абсолютная мощь». Так он это назвал.</p><p>— Абсолютная мощь?</p><p>Рой кивнул и сел на кровать рядом с Хоукай. Он рассказал ей подробности вчерашней ночи и подробно описал то, что чувствовал во время боя со Стальным. Риза слушала внимательно, не перебивая. Она заметила, с какой лёгкостью он говорил обо всём этом, и не могла не радоваться за то, что полковник начала себя принимать. Общение с Эдвардом действительно пошло ему на пользу — Хьюз оказался прав.</p><p>— Рой, — тихо позвала она замолкшего мужчину. — Что ты отдал Истине в качестве платы?</p><p>Этот вопрос давно её волновал, не давая покоя, потому что внешне с ним всё было хорошо, однако Истина в любом случае должна была что-то забрать у него за нарушение табу.</p><p>— Я… — он нахмурился, на секунду задумавшись, а потом его лицо искривила гримаса ярости и боли. — Я помню, — прошептал Рой. — <em>Она забрала у меня половину душ… <strong>ишварцев</strong>.</em></p><p>Он опустил голову и мелко затрясся. Сердце Ризы ушло в пятки. Рой закрыл лицо ладонями и всхлипнул. Казалось, что прямо сейчас всё и рухнет — весь тот хрупкий баланс, что возник в эти последние дни. Ну конечно, всё не могло пройти так просто и так быстро. Какая же она дура. Ей следовало поговорить об этом с Роем намного раньше.</p><p>— Они здесь, — прошептал он хриплым голосом. — <em>Вы слышите их, лейтенант Хоукай?</em> Их так много, и все они <strong>кричат</strong>… Я… я ведь этого заслужил. Тогда, во времена Ишварской зачистки, я убил столько невинных людей, а теперь они здесь, — он коснулся своей головы. — Кричат так сильно, что у меня закладывает уши. Вы представляете, лейтенант Хоукай? Это ли не правосудие? Разве я этого не заслужил? — Рой зажмурился и застонал, словно от боли. — Стать… этим существом… Может быть, я должен был стать гомункулом, чтобы ответить за все свои грехи? — он весь сжался в комок, мучаясь от боли.</p><p>Голоса, что звучали внутри, грозились разорвать его ушные перепонки. Риза в панике оглядела комнату — она не знала, что делать в таких ситуациях, но помнила, что отец братьев Элриков, бывший философским камнем, научился жить с душами ксеркцев в мире и согласии, поговорив с каждым. Это давало ей хоть какую-то надежду на то, что и Рой так сможет. Ему понадобиться время, но он сможет.</p><p>— Почему вы не убили меня, когда я просил об этом в поезде?</p><p>Риза сжала зубы и схватила его за футболку, привлекая к себе внимание. Пощёчина здесь не поможет. В голову пришёл до ужаса глупый и совсем необдуманный поступок, однако у неё больше ничего не было, выбора не оставалось. Может, это и не поможет, однако она хотя бы попытается. Обхватив лицо полковника ладонями, Риза прижалась к его сомкнутым напряжённым губам своими, мягко целуя. Он не понял, что произошло, но спустя пару секунд ответил ей, расслабляясь и прикрывая глаза. Голоса затихали один за другим, его душа находила успокоение, тьма отступала под натиском света — <em>её света</em>. Он был прав, когда считал, что она именно та, кто способен сдерживать его внутренних демонов, не позволяя им вырваться наружу.</p><p>Тёплые руки обняли её за талию, притягивая к себе ближе. Риза не знала, сколько они целовались, но готова была поклясться, что это был одновременна самый страшный и счастливый момент в её жизни. Они остановились только тогда, когда в лёгких уже не было воздуха. Тяжело дыша, Риза и Рой смотрели друг на друга в безмолвии ночи, в темноте, в комнате, куда даже не попадал лунный свет, встречающий преграду в лице занавески. Все проблемы казались полковнику преодолимыми, пока она находилась рядом.</p><p>— Успокоился? — спросила лейтенант, нарушая гнетущее молчание, готовое перерасти в неловкую напряжённую тишину.</p><p>— Не без вашей помощи, лейтенант Хоукай, — ответил Мустанг, опуская голову и пряча улыбку. — Где вы научились этому приёму?</p><p>— Это вышло совершенно случайно. Я запаниковала, — немного смущённо призналась она, однако, сохраняя строгость в голосе.</p><p>— Не могли бы паниковать почаще, особенно в моём присутствии?</p><p>— Нахал! — выдохнула она и кинулась в Роя подушкой. — Ты ничуть не изменился. Каким дурачком был в детстве, таким и остался.</p><p>— «Оскорбление вышестоящего по званию, статья номер…», — с умным видос начал декларировать полковник, когда вторая подушка врезалась в его лицо. Остатки напряжения постепенно растворились, уступая место облечению и спокойствию. — Риза, как ты можешь?..</p><p>Чуть больше месяца они провели в домике Рокбеллов. Если когда-нибудь Роя спросят, какое у него любимое место на Земле, он безоговорочно ответит — Ризенбург, если Ризе зададут вопрос о её любимом блюде, она без колебаний ответит — вся стряпня Ала и Уинри. Время, проведённое там, действительно было для них двоих одним из самых счастливых и беззаботных. Лейтенант Хоукай и полковник Мустанг могли вновь окунуться в детство, став просто Роем и просто Ризой, могли вспомнить былые деньки и даже что-то повторить (например, бойню подушками), совершенно не думая о работе, об армии и о прочей совершенно уже не важной ерунде. Мустанг говорил, что этот отдых, это небольшая передышка была им всем так сильно необходимо, чтобы найти в себе силы собраться и двигаться дальше. Кошмары прекратили мучать Роя, туман во снах развеялся, а кабинет фюрера опустел.</p><p>За этот месяц Мустанг смог почувствовать себя несчастным отцом — Эд и Ал были теми ещё шкодниками; первый, например, каждый вторник постоянно гонялся за вторым, пытаясь отобрать письма от Мэй-чан, а Рою приходилось разгонять этот бардак и утихомиривать Стального. Альфонс, неожиданно увидев в полковнике грушу бля битья, каждый день вызывал его на поединок, аргументируя это тем, что Эдвард теперь бесполезен и не может составить достойное сопротивление в бою. Риза прекрасно сдружилась с Уинри, и, наблюдая за сражением мальчиков, они часто сидели и шептались, иногда посмеиваясь и попивая холодный лимонад.</p><p>Это были идиллия, нарушаемая разве что нытьём Эдварда при виде стакана молока.</p><p>У самих Роя и Ризы всё не было настолько гладко, после того поцелуя их отношения вновь пришли к тому, с чего начинались, он вновь звал её лейтенантом, а она его — полковником. Мустанг начал постепенно пытаться найти контакт с душами ишварцев, и у него это получилось. Не всё было спокойно после таких попыток, но Риза всегда была рядом, чтобы вновь прикрыть его спину. Благодаря общению с ними, вина Роя ушла в другую стезю — он загорелся идеей восстановить Ишвар, снять оккупацию с их священных земель и вернуть беженцам их дом. Мустанг утверждал, что лишь тогда, когда эти бедные неупокоенные души своими глазами увидят восстановление сожжённых и разрушенных земель, он сможет их освободить, оставив в философском камне лишь одну — <em>собственную душу</em>. Так его миссия будет окончена, он искупит свой грех. Риза собиралась всячески помогать Рою в его начинаниях, потому что её вины было не меньше, чем его.</p><p>Всё шло хорошо. Подполковник Хьюз присылал обнадёживающие письма с Централа.</p><p>— Озеро? — недоумённо переспросил Рой, раскалывая последнее полено. — Здесь?</p><p>— Да. Уинри рассказала мне, где оно находится, а Ал упомянул, что в годы их детства там водилось много рыбы. Я помню, что вы любили рыбачить полковник. Не хотите туда отправиться?</p><p>— Лейтенант, это звучит слишком соблазнительно. Приготовьте удочки, а я схожу за червяками, — скомандовал он, и по привычке Риза резко вытянулась в стоку и отдала честь. — Вольно, Риза, — с тёплой улыбкой ответил Рой, кладя свою руку ей на макушку.</p><p>— Вы собрались <em>растрепать</em> мне волосы? — угрожающе сверкнул глазами, спросила Хоукай.</p><p>— Н-нет… — нервно сглотнув, ответил полковник и убрал руку. — Извините, лейтенант.</p><p>Эдвард и Альфонс услужливо предложили им свои велосипеды, как-то странно переглядываясь между собой. </p><p>Озеро было действительно красивым — почти со всех сторон оно оказалось окружено лесом. Кристально чистая вода так и манила стянуть с себя футболку и пару раз окунуться, но Риза сдержала своё детское желание — они пришли сюда рыбачить, а не купаться. Оставив велосипеды в тени деревьев, они прошлись до края новенького деревянного мостика. Мустанг серьёзно и молча размотал удочки и насадил на крючок червей. Говорил он шёпотом, стараясь не спугнуть рыбу. Вокруг стояла тишина, лишь лесные птицы пели, сидя на высоких ветках и с любопытством посматривая в низ, на незваных дневных гостей. Ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, в траве стрекотали кузнечике, а в воде без устали квакали лягушки. Рой стоял настолько неподвижно, что маленькая стрекоза с синими перламутровыми крылышками селя ему прямо на нос.</p><p>— Чт… Ай! — от неожиданности он едва не выронил удочку, взмахнув руками и задев лейтенанта. Пошатнувшись, она потеряла равновесие и потеплело прямо в воду. Полковник не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Он отложил удочку и первые пять секунд ожидал, когда Хоукай выплывет на поверхность. На шестой его разума достигла холодная, пугающая мысль: «Она ведь не умеет плавать». Не теряя больше ни секунду, он сиганул в воду. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Идиот. Как он мог об этом забыть? Глаза щипало, а из-за паники, бьющей фонтаном у него в голове, воздуха уже категорически не хватало. Краем глаза Мустанг заметил блеснувшие на солнце светлые локоны и устремился туда, закашливаясь и глотая воду; в глазах предательски потемнело. Схватив лейтенанта за руку, Рой, теряя последние силы, выплыл на поверхность. Риза тут же закашлялась и забултыхалась в воде, в панике хватая его за плечи.</p><p>— Тише… тише, лейтенант, — сиплым голосом попросил Рой. — Держитесь, сейчас я нас вытащу…</p><p>Подплыв к мостку, он помог Хоукай взобраться и не без труда залез туда сам. Риза сидела на коленях, пытаясь откашляться. Полковник обессиленно опустился рядом с ней.</p><p>Риза вдруг вспомнила слова Альфонса, сказанные ей месяц назад: «Мир спасён, но мы никогда не можем знать, проснёмся ли утром, сможем ли сказать те самые важные слова дорогим нам людям или уже замолкнем навечно». Её затрясло, словно от холода. Хоукай вдруг схватила полковника за руку, больно сжимая ногтями запястье, и подняла на него взгляд, полный ужаса. Рой тут же взял её лицо в свои ладони, понимая, что она близка к истерике.</p><p>— <em>Просто дышите, лейтенант.</em> Всё хорошо, — зашептал он. — Вы живы, всё… всё хорошо, Риза.</p><p>Она сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Риза слышала, как их сердца бешено стучали о грудную клетку, словно желая вырваться нарушу.</p><p>— <em>Я люблю тебя,</em> — выпалила она, сжимая его запястья. — Я люблю тебя уже чёрт знает сколько лет, Рой Мустанг.</p><p>— Какое совпадение, — не растерявшись, мягко ответил он. Риза ещё никогда не видела во взгляде полковника столько нежности. — <em>Ведь я тоже люблю тебя, Риза</em> Хоукай.</p><p>Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом весело расхохотались, чувствуя, как на душе становится легче. Слова, так долго и насильно томимые в сердцах двух влюблённых, вырвались наружу, даря чувство лёгкости и тепла. Конечно, они распугали всю рыбу в озере, и их рыбалка совсем не удалась, но разве это имело сейчас хоть какое-то значение? В груди у Роя расцвёл целый сад. Он сгрёб своего лейтенанта в охапку и крепко сжал в объятьях, зарываясь в светлые мокрые волосы носом. Прямо сейчас он держал в своих руках целый мир.</p><p>— А выходи за меня, Риза, — прерывая смех, спросил Рой, с надеждой смотря на Хоукай. — Мы знаем друг друга уже тысячу лет, так чего ждать?</p><p>— <em><strong>Да</strong></em>, — ответила она, счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>После стольких невзгод, после потрясений, после войны, Назначенного Дня и монолога Альфонса Риза поняла одну простую истину: время — это самое ценное, что у них было. И Рой тоже это понял. А ещё он понял то, что, наверное, наконец обрёл то самое — стальное сердце.</p><p>Отсутствие кольца их совершенно не смущало — всё это было лишь деталями.</p><p>Со стороны леса раздалось шуршание и скрип колёс. На мостик вбежал растрёпанный и взволнованный Эдвард. При виде обнимающихся Роя и Ризы его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.</p><p>— Там… Там Хьюз приехал, просил передать, что хочет лично видеть <em>генерала</em> Мустанга и <em>капитана</em> Хоукай! — выпалил он на одном дыхании и</p><p>— Генерала? — нахмурился Рой.</p><p>— Капитана? — вторила ему Риза.</p><p>— Да поднимайтесь же, простудитесь ведь… Вы чего такие мокрые?</p><p>Они ничего не ответили Эдварду. Рой лишь загадочно ему подмигнул, собрал удочки, взял ведро и сел на старенький синий велосипед. Он знал, зачем приехал Маэс. Видимо, в Централе всё устаканилось, и он смог всё уладить. Вероятно, их с Ризой повысили. Значит, Грумман всё-таки смог сграбастать себе место на верхушке. Мустанг улыбнулся своим мыслям и поглядел на Ризу, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.</p><p>Когда они подъехали к дому, то увидели, что Маэс сидел на крыльце и показывал Уинри и Алу целый альбом с фотографиями Грейсии и Алисии, что-то громко и возбуждённо им рассказывая.</p><p>— А, вот и вы! — Хьюз приветственно помахал им ладонью и ухмыльнулся. — Буду краток: Грумман снёс подчистую Исследовательский Институт и обязал всех учёных и врачей держать в строжайшем секрете то, что они там делали. Можешь не переживать, — он кивнул Рою. — Никто не узнает о твоём маленьком секрете. Как только все внутренние конфликты были разрешены, а предатели посажены за решётку, старик смог занять место фюрера и лично разобраться с твоей проблемой.</p><p>— Надо же, — удивлённо присвистнул Рой. — Как всё удачно сложилось.</p><p>— Ага, вас даже повысили. То есть, нас, — Хьюз подмигнул Мустангу. — Я теперь полковник. Завтра нам нужно быть на плановом совещании по восстановлению…</p><p>Рой уже не слушал. Он вдохнул полной грудью и посмотрел на небо, откуда светило яркое тёплое солнышко. Повернув голову, он встретился со взглядом Ризы. Она улыбнулась и взяла его за руку, тем самым заставив Маэса Хьюза расплакаться от счастья. Он ещё болтал что-то о том, что безумно рад за своих «детей». Рад был не только он — Уинри, Эдвард и Альфонс и Уинри дали друг другу звонкие «пятёрки» и расхохотались.</p><p>— Идёмте уже чай пить, Уинри испекла яблочный пирог по рецепту миссис Хьюз. Я так давно мечтал его попробовать! — Альфонс схватил брата за рукав и потянул внутрь домика.</p><p>— О-о! — Маэс поднял фуражку с пенька и торопливо зашёл в дом. — Замечательно, мисс Рокбелл! Я буду рад попробовать ваш пирог.</p><p>— Не стоит, полковник, — смущённо улыбнувшись, ответила Уинри. — Я уверена, у вашей жены он выходит намного лучше.</p><p>— Что вы, мисс Рокбелл!..</p><p>Голоса затихли, приглушились. Из-за слегка приоткрытой двери доносился весёлый оживлённый шум и радостные возгласы. Рой крепче обхватил руку лейтенанта, переплёл их пальцы и глубоко вдохнул.</p><p>— <em>Идём</em>? — спросил он.</p><p>— <strong><em>Да</em></strong>, — с готовностью ответила Риза, и они шагнули в тёплый приветливый дом, затворяя за собой дверь.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>